Early Arrival
by LPK9
Summary: The Skywalker twins arrive earlier than in canon, profoundly altering the future of the galaxy. Revenge of the Sith AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Padme Amidala's Star Skiff_

_En Route to Mustafar_

_1 day after the formation of the Galactic Empire_

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, closed his eyes and tried to relax. On the one hand, his hidden alcove under a bed in a cabin on Padme's ship was quite comfortable. He had liberated a spare pillow and blanket from the small closet, and the cleaning droids on board had kept the underside of the bed surprisingly clean.

On the other hand, he really really really needed to use the refresher. Like, two hours ago. But Padme was still awake and he didn't dare use the facilities until she was asleep. He was keeping a tenuous Force tendril on her mind and while he knew she was in bed, and drowsy, she wasn't asleep yet.

He did not dare reveal his presence on board to Padme Naberrie. He was still vaguely surprised that she had engaged in an intimate relationship with Anakin Skywalker, one intimate enough to result in a child. Yes, of course Anakin had broken the Code and fallen in love, but Padme? The woman's middle name should have been 'responsibility'. This was a forbidden relationship and Padme, while strong willed, brave, and bold, had usually walked the path of respectability. The whole thing was incredible.

He wasn't sure what he would do when he got to wherever they were going, where Anakin, now a Dark Side acolyte, was no doubt carrying out some nefarious purpose for his Sith Master. But certainly Padme needed his help. Obi-Wan knew that the woman loved Anakin, but Sith apprentices were no longer capable of love.

No, he needed to be there, to intervene, to ... he didn't know what. He didn't want to kill Anakin but he would. He would if he had to.

Perhaps he wouldn't have to. Maybe his bladder would burst and he would die of embarrassment before the ship arrived at its destination.

/

Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker shifted onto her side and closed her eyes for the 18th time in the last thirty minutes. She wanted to sleep. She needed to sleep. But her anxiety over Anakin, and the nearly ceaseless activity of her unborn child, made sleeping difficult.

Not to mention that her bladder was complaining almost continually. What was the child doing in their, deesco dancing? Or perhaps her son was a prenatal Kel tag enthusiast.

Her son ...

Her eyes filled with tears even as she gently patted her enormous belly. How she loved this little soul and in some ways, she could hardly wait for his birth.

"But don't even think about coming yet, little man," she whispered aloud. "You have 6 more weeks in there. I just need to find your father and we'll straighten things out. And then you can prove I'm right that you are a boy."

Anakin insisted the child was a girl. Insisted. As if a mother wouldn't know!

Anakin ...

Once again, tears formed in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, but these were tears of terror and distress, not hormonal joy. Obi-Wan had told her that Anakin had turned to the Dark Side, that he had killed the Jedi younglings only yesterday, a few hours after Palpatine overthrew the Republic and declared himself Emperor.

It couldn't be true. It could not! Yes, she knew Anakin had been terribly frustrated with the war in general and his role with the Jedi in particular. She knew he was extremely worried about her and the baby, and he'd been having bad dreams again. But he would not, could not have done such a terrible thing.

But Kenobi seemed so sure!

And yet, Ahsoka Tano had come close to being convicted of murder, and only Anakin's committed probing into the bombing of the Jedi Temple had resulted in the 11th hour discovery that Barriss Offee was the true culprit.

Surely it was the same here. Anakin was innocent of such heinous crimes as killing children, he must be! She would find him on Mustafar and they would flee to Naboo where she would give birth and they would raise their baby together. Given Palpatine's recent actions, it was unlikely that the Senate would exist in any useful form for much longer.

Padme bit her lip. If only she and Anakin had revealed the truth of their marriage years ago. What did it matter if they had been removed from their positions as senator and Jedi? Their roles had seemed so vitally important, but she knew that Anakin had been pushed to the breaking point.

But not to the point that he would murder the younglings whom he had cared for and befriended. Surely not that.

Her belly rippled again as the child within stirred. This time it was a pleasant movement, and Padme forced herself to think of the baby, and how she would see his sweet face in less than two months.

She drifted toward sleep.

/-

_Separatist Enclave_

_Mustafar_

"Welcome, Lord Vader," a Separatist leader said with a slight bow of his head.

Darth Vader, previously Anakin Skywalker, gestured to one door and then to another, causing them both to close. He grasped his lightsaber and prepared to destroy these scum, to obey his master.

To save Padme.

/

_Padme's cabin_

_Padme's ship_

Darkness. Warmth. Comfort.

Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump.

Security

Love.

A sudden twitch from the Other and the infant shifted away in discomfort.

He loved the Other, but the Other sometimes impinged on his space.

It was crowded in here.

Tired. Very, very, very tired ...

No.

No.

Danger.

Something ... something wrong.

Danger

Urgency.

Change coming.

Change needed.

It was time.

The unborn child reached out shakily to his precious Other and joined minds. Together, they connected to the life giving power of the Light Side of the Force.

And pushed.

/

Obi-Wan Kenobi closed his eyes in exquisite relief as he exited the refresher. Padme had finally dozed off and he'd been able to use the facilities.

Refreshers were a true blessing.

He smiled in satisfaction and dropped to the floor, preparing to return to his hiding place under the bed.

Suddenly, a bolt of terror ripped through the Force from Padme.

/-

"No! No!" Padme cried out aloud, though she was alone in the ship with the C-3PO. "No!"

It was six weeks too early. Six weeks! The baby could not be born now, but ...

She gazed down in horror at her soaked sheets. She had surreptitiously studied enough about pregnancy to know that the amniotic sac which had been safely surrounding her child for more than 7 months had broken.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. It wasn't ideal. It was messy, and there was (she seemed to remember) a danger of infection. But so long as she didn't go into labor, everything would be all right. Though how was she supposed to talk to Anakin on Mustafar dripping all over?

She took another deep breath, and another, and another.

And then clenched her teeth as her uterus tightened and a painful contraction tore through her body.

Oh no.

/

_Mustafar_

Darth Vader stood, his hood pulled up over his head, his eyes blazing yellow, and stared down into the lava flows outside the command center where dozens of Separatists now lay dead and dismembered.

He felt, to his vague surprise, tears tracking down his cheeks. Why?

He had enjoyed killing the Separatists, relished in the vibrant power of the Dark Side.

But ... but ...

His old life was truly gone now. And what would Padme say? She had suffered and served for the Republic. Unlike so many politicians, she was truly noble, and she would not understand or agree with his decision to pledge allegiance to Darth Sidious.

He narrowed his eyes and impatiently brushed aside the tears with the Force.

It was all worth it to save Padme. He would explain why he had turned to the Dark Side, to save her. She would live, and the child with her, and they would be a family. He had done the right thing.

/

_Padme's cabin_

_30 minutes later_

Padme muffled another scream as the pain of the contraction crescendoed to its full height before receding again.

"Mistress Padme, Mistress Padme," C-3PO said in a particularly agitated tone, "that contraction was only 4 minutes and 32 seconds from the previous one. I'm afraid the rate and pain level of the contractions are increasing!"

"Yes, I know, Threepio," Padme replied, gasping and wiping her face with a wet towel that he had provided. She wanted to panic, but she wouldn't. Realistically though, she was in trouble, alone on a ship with only a protocol droid to assist. Threepio was a good droid, but as he had said only minutes ago, he was an interpreter, and not very good at delivering babies.

She was due to arrive at Mustafar in 30 minutes but there was no doubt that this was labor, and it was progressing far more rapidly than expected. According to the holobook: _What to Expect When You're Expecting (the 300 species edition),_ the average female human had an average first labor of roughly eight hours.

Padme didn't think she had that long.

Another contraction, harder, ripped through her and she squealed. This was definitely very, very painful ...

The door slid open, and Obi-Wan Kenobi sidled nervously into the room.

Padme couldn't talk until the contraction subsided and then she couldn't talk because she was totally amazed. What was Obi-Wan doing here? The Jedi were strange and powerful and mysterious (she even found Anakin quite bizarre at times) but surely they couldn't teleport.

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?" she finally managed, straightening up and gazing at him in bewilderment.

"I, er, I ... stowed away on your ship," the man replied in a hesitant voice.

It took thirty precious seconds for her to go from incredulous to shocked to horrified to angry.

"You WHAT?" she snarled at him, turning toward him to poke his chest with one elegant finger. "How dare you?"

The Jedi Master managed to combine determination with reluctant guilt in his next statement.

"I'm sorry, Padme. Anakin has to be stopped. He has turned to the Dark Side. He killed the younglings in the Temple."

"How do you know that?" she hissed through her fury. Kenobi had _stowed away_ in her ship. There were insufficient words to express the full level of anger and outrage and sense of betrayal, though she would do her best to express her disapproval in a very thorough way.

"We saw security recordings of the slaughter in the Temple, Padme. There is no doubt," Kenobi said softly, his hazel eyes dark with sorrow.

Padme sucked in a horrified breath, then shook her head, "Just like there was 'no doubt' that Ahsoka was guilty? "

The Jedi winced openly but protested, "That was different, Padme. Master Yoda and I are absolutely certain that Anakin has turned to the Dark. He is now a Sith. Padme, I know you love him, or rather the person he used to be. He is no longer the Anakin we both loved, nor does he love you anymore. You can't go to him and expect him to ..."

She cried out as the next contraction hit, and when she glared at Kenobi through the pain, the man was pale with distress.

"Padme! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she gritted out. "What do you _think_ is wrong? I'm in labor!"

Kenobi's eyes grew so wide she wondered, semi-hysterically, if they would pop right out of his head.

"You're in labor?" he gasped. "Now? I had no idea the child was due so soon! What were you thinking to rush here when you were due to give birth?"

She gasped and ran her shaking hands over her sweating face, "The baby is 6 weeks early, Obi-Wan. But at this point I know labor can't be stopped. You're going to have to help me deliver this baby and then we'll talk about your outrageous decision to stow away on my ship. You may think you know a lot but I know Anakin, and I know that whatever else is true, he loves me and our child."

For the first time in many years, Obi-Wan Kenobi felt a strong inclination to faint from panic.

"Help deliver a baby? Me?!"

/

_Mustafar_

Darth Vader, the newly knighted Sith Lord, strode out of the fortress room where so many Separatists lay in cauterized heaps of limbs and torsos and heads. He had set multiple explosives to go off once he left the atmosphere of Mustafar; Palpatine had not ordered him to cover up his destruction of the Separatist leadership, but Vader had the vague idea it was for the best. There might be records here showing that Palpatine and the Separatists had previously been working together, and now was a tenuous time in galactic history with the Republic fallen and the Empire established.

For the first time since he turned to the Dark, he pondered Count Dooku. Dooku was a Sith Lord, so he was working for Palpatine up until the moment of his death. The entire scene on the _Invisible Hand_ had obviously been orchestrated by Darth Sidious himself, and Palpatine had enticed Anakin Skywalker to murder Dooku in cold blood. Did that mean that Palpatine might discard Vader some day? Surely not. He was the Chosen One. He was young and mostly whole and powerful beyond belief. In any case, all this was for Padme. He had to save Padme and only Palpatine's knowledge of the Dark Side could save her from death in childbirth.

Deep in thought, he strode out toward his ship, only to stop in surprise and alarm as Padme's Star Skiff settled onto the ground near his own ship. What was Padme doing here?

Then he started in shock as Obi-Wan Kenobi rushed down the ramp and screamed in a surprisingly high pitched tone, "Anakin! Anakin! Help! Help!"

_Author Note: I have many children, and guessed the gender wrong more than right by a significant margin. My instincts are lousy! I guess Padme and Anakin had it easy since they had one of each. They could hardly be wrong!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mustafar_

Darth Vader stalked in fury toward Padme's ship, his hand clasping his unlit lightsaber. What was Obi-Wan doing on Padme's ship? Had his wife betrayed him and brought Kenobi to kill him?

Kenobi had stopped at the bottom of the ramp and Vader was puzzled to see that the man's face was pale in Mustafar's glowing light, his Force sense full of anxiety and indeed, terror.

"Obi-Wan," Vader snarled. "What were you doing on Padme's ship?"

The man took on the expression of a startled ferbil, "Er, I stowed away, Anakin. But that's not important. Padme is in labor! The baby is coming now! What are we going to do?"

Darth Vader blinked and took a step back, "She's in labor? It's too early!"

"I know that," Kenobi replied, his mouth drooling in anguish, "she said something about her water sloshing?"

"Water breaking?" Vader demanded. Now he was in the verge of hysteria.

"Yes, that's what she said," Obi-Wan replied, wide eyed. "Do you know what that means?"

Vader took a step toward the ramp to rush up to his beloved wife just as the Force screamed with her pain. She was in labor, she was!

Then he stopped and glared at Kenobi suspiciously, "Are you here to kill me, Obi-Wan?"

The Jedi sighed and held out his lightsaber to his former apprentice, "I thought maybe I would, but I can tell you really do care about Padme. Run me through if you like, but please do something for the Senator. She's ... I really don't know anything about delivering babies and I'm terribly afraid for her."

Vader stared at the proffered lightsaber in disbelief.

("This weapon is your life, Anakin!")

He shook his head at the offer and gestured, "Come, Obi-Wan. I will need your help."

The two men raced up the ramp, with R2D2 rolling up behind them. The ramp raised.

"I'm going to set course for Polis Massa, Anakin!" Kenobi exclaimed, racing towards the cockpit. "It has a medical facility!"

"Very well," Vader replied. It should bother him that Kenobi insisted on calling him by his name of birth as opposed to his powerful Sith name, but at this moment a scream came from Padme's cabin and all his other thoughts vanished in his terror. He found her leaning over the bed gasping in pain, and when she straightened up he saw her eyes were filled with tears.

"Padme!"

"Anakin, oh, Anakin!" she cried out, stumbling over to throw her arms around her much taller husband. "Oh Anakin, I'm so thankful you're here."

Vader clasped her to his chest and sought to slow his own breathing. Even on Geonosis, as they were hauled into the Petranaki arena to be eaten by nexu, Padme had been serene and brave. The panic in his wife's Force sense was thoroughly unnerving, but he owed it to her and the unborn child to stay calm.

"Of course I'm here, Padme," he replied soothingly, rubbing his hand over her back. "I'm here."

"Obi-Wan told me such terrible things," she gasped out, lifting her face. "He said that you ... you killed younglings ..."

She broke off in horror as her gaze met his, "Anakin, your eyes! Your eyes are yellow! Oh Ani, is it your liver? Have you been poisoned? Oh Anakin ..."

Padme broke off her laments as another contraction hit and she stifled a scream. Her hands tightened on her husband's biceps and he sucked in a pained breath. She had quite a grip!

He glanced distractedly at a mirror on the wall and angled his body slightly so he could see his own face. His eyes were indeed a Sithly yellow hue.

It was not attractive. And Padme didn't like it. The last thing she needed was to be worrying about his liver. Could he switch back to blue eyes, at least briefly, for Padme's sake? For the child's sake?

Let's see, concentrate on reverting to blue eyes, blue eyes. Nope, still yellow.

He loved Padme. He could do this for Padme. He loved loved loved Padme. And he loved his unborn child. He adored them both. He ...

Had blue eyes again.

Ok, good.

"Padme, everything is going to be all right," he said gently lifting her face toward him. "I promise you everything will be all right."

She smiled, her hands relaxing as the contraction subsided, "I'm sorry, Ani. It's been a crazy day. Your eyes are fine. I must be seeing things."

He smiled back and gestured toward a wet towel with the Force, which he used to wipe off his wife's face, "Let's get you comfortable, shall we?"

/

Obi-Wan Kenobi glanced to R2D2 as he rose to his feet, "R2, please continue to monitor the ship. We will arrive at Polis Massa in four hours. Alert me if there are any issues."

The astromech beeped in response, and Kenobi scurried out of the room and then halted outside Padme's cabin, where another howl of pain made his hair stand on end.

The door slid open and Anakin barked out, "Get in here, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi stepped in shot a nervous glance at Padme, who was kneeling on the floor with her head on the bed, her body contorted.

"Is she ... is she all right?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, Obi-Wan," Padme gasped out. "Anakin says this is normal. How long to Polis Massa?"

"Four hours."

"We don't have that much time," Anakin/Vader said briskly.

He pointed at a chair in the corner and ordered, "Obi-Wan, sit there. When the baby is born, I'm going to stabilize her and then I might need you to hold her close to your body. She's premature so she'll have trouble maintaining her body heat and we don't have an incubator. I need to be available to assist Padme if she hemorrhages."

His voice wavered at the end of this statement, and Padme reached out a hand to clutch his mechanical one, "I'm going to be fine, Anakin. Your dreams will not come true."

Obi-Wan, who had lowered himself obediently onto the chair, looked up at this in surprise, "Dreams?"

Padme nodded, "Anakin has been having nightmares of me dying in child ..."

She trailed off as another contraction started and she started huffing and moaning, but Obi-Wan got the idea. He gazed in distress at his former apprentice.

"Dreams of Padme ..." he began worriedly.

"She won't die," Vader snarled, his eyes flickering yellow before subsiding to blue. "She won't. I won't let her."

The elder Jedi stared at Anakin with concern. He knew that Anakin had dreamt of Shmi Skywalker's death several years previously. Kenobi had disregarded those prescient nightmares and told Anakin to ignore them as well, and the result had been that Anakin's mother had suffered and died at the hands of the Tusken Raiders on Tatooine.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Anakin," Obi-Wan said soothingly, shooting a nervous glance at Amidala, who had relaxed again.

"That last contraction was 1 minute 33 seconds from the previous one," C-3PO stated from the corner, causing Kenobi to jerk slightly in surprise. He'd been too distracted to notice the protocol droid.

Anakin knelt down and did something ... intimate to Padme, and Obi-Wan averted his eyes. This was really more than he could handle. He could take down planetary governments with a little help, but being in a room with a laboring mother was too much!

"Padme, you're fully dilated and I can feel her head," Skywalker said briskly. "Just find the position that is comfortable for you and I'll work around you. You'll feel the urge to push soon."

"It's a boy, Anakin," the woman said firmly.

"Girl," Anakin said with a chuckle.

"You sound ... very knowledgeable about this entire process of birthing," Kenobi said uncomfortably, keeping his eyes on the floor and away from the bizarre things happening a meter away from him.

"Anakin's mother acted as midwife for other slave women in Mos Espa on Tatooine," Padme said with pride in her voice.

Kenobi perked up, though he was still careful to keep his gaze fixed anywhere but on the laboring woman, "So did your mother tell you a great deal about the process, Anakin?"

Anakin didn't even look at him, "I assisted her, Obi-Wan. Slave boys found themselves doing many things that a freeborn child would not."

"You know," Padme began, and then yelped in pain.

"You know," she continued when the contraction subsided, "that I grieve the hardships of your childhood. But I am so glad you are here with me, Anakin, and with the skills that we need."

Her husband gazed into her sweaty face and again the terror surged in his heart. He loved her. He couldn't lose her. But his visions ...

Wait, in his visions, he had not been present when Padme was in labor. He remembered her crying out for him and Obi-Wan telling her, "_Anakin isn't here, Padme."_

So this was not like the visions! Something had changed.

Everything was going to be all right.

Twenty minutes later, after much yelping and pushing, Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker delivered ...

"It's a boy!" Anakin cried out in a mixture of delight and surprise.

"I told you," Padme gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

_Padme's Cabin_

_Padme's Star Skiff_

_In hyperspace en route to Polis Massa_

The male child wailed lustily, obviously perturbed at his sudden and rude emergence from the calm peace of his mother's womb. Both Padme and Anakin were teary with joy and relief.

"Luke!" Padme said aloud.

Anakin smiled at her even as he carefully inspected the boy. He was small, obviously, but his torso and arms were a healthy red and his feet and hands, though slightly tinged blue, seemed to have blood circulating quite well. His sturdy cries were very reassuring as well.

"Please, may I see him?" Padme pleaded. She had ended the delivery in bed and was sitting up against a stack of pillows.

Anakin quickly moved forward and placed Luke in her mother's arms, even as he called a small blanket to his hand. He tucked it around the small body and watched in awe as Padme stared down at their son.

Obi-Wan Kenobi too stared in amazement. First, he had never, in his entire life, been within a kilometer of a woman giving birth. He had no idea what a production the whole thing was. Mothers were heroes!

Second, Anakin was clearly totally besotted with his wife and son. Where were the yellow eyes now? The Dark Side anger? The indifference to loved ones?

Was it possible that the Jedi had long been wrong about the practitioners of the Dark Side? Or had Anakin not truly turned?

("_Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny! Consume you it will!"_ It was one of Master Yoda's favorite sayings, but was the aged Master right? Or was the situation far more complex, at least where Anakin Skywalker was concerned?)

"Ohhhh!" Padme suddenly cried out, arching her back slightly. When the contraction passed, she shot a horrified look at Anakin, "Ani? What's ... why am I still hurting so much?"

Anakin looked startled and alarmed, then suddenly nodded reassuringly, "Oh, I remember now. Third stage of labor, my love – you still have to deliver the placenta. I know it's uncomfortable but ... let me just check ..."

He moved to the end of the bed and again did something that made Obi-Wan look away in embarrassment.

The older Jedi then looked back as shock rang through the Force. Anakin was standing at the end of the bed, his blue eyes widened incredulously.

"Anakin!" Padme cried out, sitting up slightly and adjusting the baby in her arms. "What's wrong?"

A moment later, the young man's face split into the most glorious smile his wife had ever seen.

"Padme, I see another head."

"Uh, what!?" screeched his wife, even as another contraction hit.

"There's another baby!" Anakin yelped back, moving forward quickly to remove Luke from his wife's arms, "Padme, we have twins!"

"Twins?!" Padme gasped, then gritted her teeth as the contraction rose to its full intensity.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin snapped, turning suddenly, "open your robe and hold Luke against your chest."

"What?!"

"It's called wampa care," the younger man explained quickly. "Luke is too small to maintain his own body heat and I need to help deliver this other baby. Hold him against your chest and keep his body straight and his airway opened..."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan moaned. "Please, I don't know anything about newborns. Can't C-3PO hold him?"

"Don't be absurd," Anakin said, shifting Luke into the best position and closing Kenobi's robe so that the boy's back was covered from stray breezes. "Threepio is cold."

"I am indeed not well designed to provide appropriate care for an infant, Master Kenobi," C-3PO said in a fussy tone. "Mistress Padme's contractions are now coming less than a minute apart."

Twenty minutes later ...

"It's a girl! I told you that you were carrying a girl!" Anakin cried out with delight.

"Leia!" Padme said with a pained but joyful smile.

/

_Padme's Star Skiff_

_In hyperspace en route to Polis Massa_

_1 hour later_

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat cross legged on the floor of the corridor across from the closed door to Padme's cabin.

He could hear soft murmurings between Anakin and Padme, and the occasional cry of a newborn. Anakin's Force sense was glowing with joy and it seemed that the young man was quite an expert on newborns; thus, it seemed that the little twins, despite their prematurity, were doing well.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan rolled his neck around, trying to work out the kinks from staring at the floor, the ceiling, and the wall in the pursuit of not watching Padme give birth. At least he had been successful.

So now what? Anakin had turned to the Dark Side, but at the moment anyway, seemed mostly Light. There were two premature newborns, and a strong willed and cranky Senator with whom he must deal if he was to ... what? Kill Anakin? Take the twins so they could be trained 'properly' as Jedi?

And what was the proper way for a Jedi to be trained anyway? The Republic had fallen, the Jedi were mostly dead, and Senator Palpatine had been manipulating the Jedi, the Republic, and the Senate for years. The Jedi had failed the galaxy. It would be arrogance personified for Obi-Wan to assume that the rules and regulations of the Order should be strictly followed right now after such a clear disaster in their philosophy and methodology.

The door slid open across from him, distracting Kenobi from his mournful thoughts. Anakin stepped out of the cabin with his arms filled with his babies. Obi-Wan stood up cautiously and glanced behind his (former?) friend.

"How is she doing?" he whispered, terrified that he would disturb the woman.

Anakin made a shushing sound and walked carefully down the corridor into the main cabin, with his former master in pursuit.

"Can you take Leia, Obi-Wan?" he asked.

Kenobi blinked in astonishment, but hastily stepped forward to pull the infant against him for more wampa care. The child was sound asleep, her soft lips sucking slightly at nothing, her scalp covered with a fine layer of dark hair. He was still uneasy holding a fragile newborn, but he doubted Anakin would start a lightsaber fight with him if both men were carrying babies.

"She's adorable, Anakin," Kenobi said truthfully, sinking carefully into a chair.

Anakin's face split into a wide grin as he looked down at his own sleeping son, "Yes, they are amazing."

The younger man moved over to a cooling unit at one side and pulled out a bottle of mupple juice, which he tossed to Kenobi, who caught it with his free hand. Anakin grabbed a bottle of blue milk for himself, which he opened with the Force, and then took a drink.

"How is Padme?" Obi-Wan asked again, this time in a normal tone.

His friend sighed deeply, "She's doing very well. Very well. It was nothing like my nightmares. She's tired, of course, and has normal bleeding ..."

"I don't have to know details," Kenobi interrupted quickly with a squeamish shudder.

Anakin bit down a grin and continued, "She was able to nurse both babies for at least a little while, which is kind of amazing given how small they are. But they aren't as small as I expected, given that they are early and twins. She's been well fed during the pregnancy; that's one difference between her and the slave mothers on Tatooine from my youth."

There was bitterness in his tone, and Kenobi winced slightly. It was obvious there had been a great deal going on in Anakin's brain, not to mention life, that he'd not known about.

"So how long have you and the Senator been ... er ..." he began tentatively.

"We were married a few days after the Battle of Geonosis," Skywalker replied absently.

"Married!?"

Now Anakin speared his friend (?) with an angry look, even as his eyes flickered yellow briefly, "What, you think what Padme and I have is some kind of torrid, illicit affair? Of course we are married! We fell in love while I was protecting her and ... and ..."

His gaze shifted to look outside the window at the undulating lines of hyperspace, "We married on Varykino, on the terrace, under the great tree. She was so beautiful then, and even more beautiful to me now. I will not let her go, Obi-Wan. I won't let her die."

"She didn't die," Kenobi returned carefully.

The younger man's face calmed, "No, she didn't. She didn't. She's fine, and the babies are fine. My nightmares were so real, and so much like those of my mother. I ..."

Obi-Wan stared gravely at his former padawan. He sensed a war was being fought within the soul of the man who had once been his best friend.

"You need to come back to us, Anakin," Kenobi said gently. "We can help you."

"We?"

"The Jedi," Kenobi continued carefully, as if approaching a nervous felinx. "Those that survived the Purge, anyway."

Now the blue eyes flashed amber, "I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do."

Kenobi forced himself to remain calm. He held an innocent in his arms, and he could not engage in physical battle with the twins' father. At least not at this moment.

"So you will take the twins to Palpatine?" he asked softly. If so, he would need to act to protect them. The galaxy could not survive Palpatine controlling Anakin Skywalker and his offspring.

"No," Vader said immediately. "No."

"You won't?" Obi-Wan continued skeptically.

The yellow eyes shifted green, then blue, before turning to gaze on the man's sleeping son.

"Do you know how Count Dooku died, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked quietly.

The older Jedi frowned, "You beat him in a lightsaber battle, did you not? While I was knocked unconscious by Dooku?"

"I did. But I literally disarmed him first. I cut off both his hands and called his saber to myself. I held both blades against his throat and Palpatine urged me to kill him in cold blood. Just before I did so, Dooku looked at the Chancellor with incredulity and horror ..."

Kenobi gasped softly, "Palpatine was his Sith Master, and yet he arranged for Dooku's death at your hand! I had not put that together, I'm afraid."

Anakin looked down at his son, and smiled sadly as the infant curled a sleepy hand around his left pinky finger, "Yes. Palpatine was the leader of the Separatists, and Count Dooku's Master. He discarded Dooku to draw me closer to the Dark Side. He urged me to leave you behind as well, to let you die on the _Invisible Hand, _no doubt because he feared our relationship, our friendship."

Darth Vader lifted his face to gaze into that of his former master, "I have embraced the truth that the Dark Side is more powerful than the Light, Obi-Wan. But I cannot take my wife and children to Darth Sidious. He probably would turn Luke against me, and eventually discard me in favor of my own son. I also fear he would insist that I cast Leia aside as she is not powerful in the Force like her brother. I cannot possibly entrust my family to him. He is treacherous."

Kenobi breathed a soft sigh of relief at these words. Anakin was still conflicted and confused, but his old master sensed the truth of his words – the younger man would place his family's safety over the demands of Palpatine.

Kenobi glanced down at the sleeping girl in his arms, "You believe Leia is not Force Sensitive?"

"It does not matter to me," Skywalker insisted. "I adore Padme and she is not Force Sensitive. But yes, I know we can both sense that Luke is a brilliant cataclysm in the Force, and Leia is nearly silent. At Padme's insistence, I did not probe our child to determine gender, but I must assume that Luke's brightness concealed his non-Force sensitive twin."

Kenobi frowned slightly and gently reached out into the Force toward the child in his arms. The little girl opened one eye to gaze at him solemnly, and the Jedi gasped as his probe was stopped by an implacable wall.

"What is it?" Skywalker demanded, rising hastily to his feet and moving over to Kenobi, whose mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Gently, very gently, probe Leia with the Force," Kenobi suggested.

Her father frowned and did so, then lifted his blue eyes to meet Kenobi's hazel ones.

"She's shielding," Anakin said incredulously.

"Like a Master," Kenobi replied solemnly.

"That's impossible."

"Not for a baby Skywalker, apparently. Anakin, she's not Force blind. She's probably as powerful as her brother, but she's naturally hiding within his presence, like a moon being eclipsed by a planet."

Anakin stared down at his baby girl in disbelief and shook his head, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"So if you aren't returning to Palpatine," Kenobi asked with determination, "where will you go?"

Anakin retreated to his chair and sat down to gaze in wonder at his baby son again.

"Naboo, probably," he said distractedly. "Padme wanted to give birth there. Obviously it is too late for that, but Varykino is beautiful and the Naberries will welcome her and the twins with open arms, though I'm guessing they will upset they didn't know about the marriage."

"Anakin."

The younger man looked up, "Yes?"

"Anakin, Varykino is the first place Palpatine will look."

Skywalker frowned, "You think he'll come looking for me?"

Kenobi sighed. It had been a tumultuous few days and his former padawan was not thinking clearly.

"I think it is obvious that Palpatine has been working for many years to recruit you as a Sith apprentice, Anakin," he said patiently. "Yes, he'll come after you. And the children, if he knows about them. Does he?"

Skywalker bit his lip, "I suppose he must. Everyone knew that Padme was pregnant, and Sidious knew I was terrified that she would die. He at least knows about one child. You're right, we'll need to hide somewhere until the furor dies down."

Kenobi privately thought it would be decades before any furor would die down. Where Sith Lords and apprentices were concerned, the relationship was very much until "death do us part" except that unlike a marriage, one Sith Lord generally severed the relationship by killing the other.

"You'll need to break your bond with Sidious," he pointed out.

"Already done," Anakin growled, then continued thoughtfully, "Once we see the med droid at Polis Massa, we'll figure out where to go next."

There was a squeak from the baby in his arms and he looked down at his son. "I'd better get these little ones back to Mama for some milk."

"Anakin," Kenobi said quickly, "do you think your ... your wife and children need to see a med droid at Polis Massa?"

The other man quirked a suspicious eyebrow, "Need? No. I'd feel better if they did, but Padme and the twins seem to be doing very well. Why?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi rose slowly to his feet and thought hard for a long moment. On the one hand, what he was about to do seemed like treason against the Jedi Order. On the other hand, it was clear that he in particular, and the Jedi in general, had failed Anakin Skywalker in many ways through the rigid adherence to rules and philosophies which had not saved them from the current Darkness.

"Master Yoda is probably waiting for us on Polis Massa," he said carefully.

In an instant, Vader's eyes were burning yellow, and both children began wailing simultaneously.

"Calm down, Anakin! You're distressing the children!"

If there had been any question about Leia's Force Sensitivity, it was gone. The infant clearly felt her father's rage in the Force.

Vader threw up mental shields to protect his children, but his eyes remained yellow, "Yoda told me to let her die, to rejoice in her death!"

Kenobi's mouth gaped open. Even for Master Yoda, a dyed in the shaak wool adherent to the 'no attachment' philosophy of the Jedi, this was incredibly cold.

Wait ...

"He knew about Padme and the pregnancy?" Kenobi demanded.

Vader gritted his teeth and looked away, "No. Of _course_ I didn't tell _Master Yoda_ that I was in a forbidden marriage with a Nubian senator. I told him that I was having dreams of a loved one dying. He told me that death was a natural part of life, that it was good, that I should not mourn the one I loved, I should not miss her ..."

Kenobi sighed and shook his head, "I am sorry, Anakin. I am sorry that when you sought help, you were turned away with foolish words. I admire Master Yoda and I know he has great wisdom and good intentions, but his advice was obviously, catastrophically wrong."

The yellow eyes faded to green and then blue, and Anakin Skywalker peered carefully at his old master, "Do you really believe that, or are you just saying it to placate me, Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi looked away now and closed his eyes, "I felt the death of my fellow Jedi in the Force in the last two days, Anakin. It was like a holocaust in my soul. Am I not supposed to care that so many lives were snuffed out so abruptly, that the children you murdered in the Jedi Temple are broken bodies instead of living beings?"

Darth Vader clenched his teeth and lifted his chin defiantly, "I believed that pledging myself to Sidious was the only way to save Padme."

Leia and Luke were no longer screaming in terror, but they were still crying and Kenobi glanced down at the girl with concern.

"What's wrong with them, Anakin?"

"They are hungry."

"I'll drop out of hyperspace and set a course for Tatooine," Kenobi said quickly.

Anakin blinked and cringed in horror, "Tatooine?"

"It's the last place Palpatine will look for you," Obi-Wan replied firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Padme's Cabin_

_Padme's Star Skiff_

_In hyperspace_

_En route to Tatooine_

"But I want to go home, Anakin," Padme sobbed, tears trickling out of her eyes. "I want to go to Varykino, where I am going to set up the nursery in the west wing, near the gardens. I want to paint stalistis on the walls. I hate Tatooine. The sand is coarse, and rough, and irritating."

Anakin Skywalker stared slightly wide eyed at his usually calm wife, who was shaking with agitated sobs.

"I'm sorry, Padme," he responded gently, leaning over to carefully wrap his arms around her. "Obi-Wan says, and I agree, that it wouldn't be safe to go to Naboo right now. Palpatine will be looking for us. We have to go to the last place he'd think of, which is Tatooine."

"I want my mommy!" Padme cried out, then let out hysterical giggle. "I'm sorry, Ani. I'm a mess here. Hormones."

Her husband relaxed slightly. Right, hormones.

"I'm sure things will settle down soon, Padme," he replied softly, kissing her dark hair. "Right now, we need to do what is best and safest for you and the babies."

"Ok, Anakin, I trust you," Padme said with a smile and drooping eyelids. "Since they are both sleeping now, maybe I can take a nap? You'll wake me up if I'm needed, right?"

"Absolutely, my love."

He tucked a blanket around his wife's body and rose to his feet, gesturing towards the drawer which he'd removed from a storage unit. Lying inside, wrapped in a sweater of Padme's, were the twins. They were cuddled close together, and Luke's tiny right arm was wrapped around Leia's small body. Both had hats on their heads made from a pair of Padme's socks.

It really was too adorable for words.

Anakin followed the floating drawer out of cabin and down into the main room, where Obi-Wan was staring in confusion at a blanket draped over a chair.

"So I'm not sure exactly how big to make the diapers, Anakin," the older man said with a frown. "The twins are so small."

Anakin carefully set the children down on the floor behind the couch, then lifted the blanket into the air with the Force.

He lit his lightsaber and quickly slashed the blanket into horizontal and vertical pieces and a cascade of small rectangular pieces fell like snow onto the floor of the cabin.

Obi-Wan shot a quick glance at the babies, "You don't think that'll wake them up?"

"They seem to sleep through almost everything at this point," his old friend said, gesturing at the diapers, which rose obediently to make a pile on the table.

"So how is your wife?" Obi-Wan asked carefully, and felt startled anew at the word. Anakin was _married_? And had been, for _years_?

A broad smile split the young man's face, "She's doing great, she really is. I'm so ... so relieved, and proud of her. She is amazing."

"All mothers are amazing," Kenobi said with a heartfelt sigh, "I had no idea that giving birth was so ... so ... messy!"

Anakin chuckled and gestured toward the back of the ship, "I'm too excited to sleep, Obi-Wan. Why don't you get some rest? We're all going to be tired taking care of preemie twins, assuming you are willing to help."

Kenobi repressed a shiver and firmed his expression, "Of course I'll help, Anakin. You'll have to tell me what to do because I know absolutely nothing about fragile newborns."

"Of course," Anakin said reassuringly. "Go get some rest."

His former master took a step toward the door, then turned around carefully.

"Anakin?"

"Yes."

"Have you and Padme talked about ... about what happened on Coruscant?"

The young man's eyes flickered yellow before settling back to blue, "No."

"What do you think she'll say about what you did at the Jedi Temple?"

Anakin gritted his teeth, "I did it for her and our children."

"Anakin, you_ murdered _children!"

The eyes shifted to yellow and stayed there.

"Master Yoda would say that you should rejoice in the death of the padawans," Vader said sarcastically. "That death is as natural as life. I'm done with the Jedi, Obi-Wan. They failed the galaxy, leading us into a war which never would have ended if Palpatine hadn't intervened. I'm done with democracy. People are selfish fools, and most politicians are conniving wretches. We need someone wise to lead, not the halfwitted masses."

Kenobi opened his mouth to protest, closed it, then opened it again, "I won't argue with you about politics, Anakin."

"That is wise."

The eyes were still sulfurous yellow.

"I'll leave the arguing to your wife."

The eyes shifted to green, then blue, and Anakin paled noticeably.

"I'm probably in trouble," he admitted.

/-

_Mustafar_

Darth Sidious stepped carefully down the ramp and gazed around with distaste and annoyance. The former Separatist headquarters were a twisted and broken mass of rubble. What had happened here? He had ordered Vader to destroy the Separatists, not blow everything up. So had someone else been here along with his young Sith apprentice?

Palpatine glared around irritably even as he stretched out his Force sense. Vader was not here on Mustafar now, but he could sense an echo of the young man's presence. And ...

And Kenobi. Kenobi had been here.

"Master," another trooper said, "we have found the wreckage of an Actis-class interceptor."

The Sith Lord bit down a hiss. Vader's ship. Vader had clearly been here. Vader was no longer here. And he could no longer follow the bond to his apprentice.

So what had happened? Was Vader dead? Possibly. Was he a captive of the Jedi? Also possible, though unlikely. His apprentice was a dark supernova in the Force. With the power of the Dark Side, Vader was nearly unstoppable.

Had Vader turned against his master? This was ... unlikely. But also possible. Much was not clear now, but it would be unwise to linger here when Imperial Center (yes, he liked that name much better than Coruscant) was still roiling in upheaval after the destruction of the Jedi and their temple.

His mouth widened in a feral smile; if nothing else, Darth Vader's murder of the Jedi children would make him the enemy of the Jedi. If Vader was alive and in Jedi custody, he would either escape and return to his master, or he would be executed by the Jedi for treason. He was no longer the Hero With No Fear. He was a Sith, and a pariah to the Jedi and those who would seek to hinder the reign of Emperor Palpatine.

(Emperor Palpatine. It had such a nice ring to it!)

Sidious stalked back into his shuttle, sat down on his plush seat, and carefully locked two safety belts over his desiccated form even as he stifled a groan. The battle with Mace Windu had been exhausting and Vader's intervention had been sufficiently late that the Sith Master was very sore. But it was all worth it. He had toiled and manipulated and schemed and commiserated and encouraged and _smiled_ for more than a decade to draw the young Anakin Skywalker into his clutches.

Now the shuttle shook, not just with the buffeting of atmosphere as the shuttle lifted off, but with the anger of the Dark Side. Sidious had indeed worked long and hard to recruit Vader, and his apprentice was missing. This was not as intended. It made him very angry.

/-

_Padme's cabin_

_Padme's Star Skiff_

_In hyperspace_

_En Route to Tatooine_

"What is _that_?" Obi-Wan cried out, taking a horrified step back.

Padme, who was feeding Leia, glanced over to her husband in concern, "Ani? Is something wrong?"

Skywalker, who was coaching Kenobi through a diaper change, looked down at his son's diaper with widened eyes, "Er ..."

"It looks like something from a Tinuvian tar pit!" Kenobi exclaimed in alarm.

"It is meconium, Master Kenobi," C-3PO stated in his prissy voice. "I took the liberty of downloading infant care files when Mistress Padme informed me of her pregnancy. Meconium is a thick, green, tar like substance which coats in the infant's intestines ..."

"I don't need to know details," Obi-Wan yelped. "Is this normal? That's all I need to know."

C-3PO drew himself up in offense, "Yes, Master Jedi. It is entirely normal. It is, indeed, healthy."

"Good, good," Anakin replied, eying the diaper with distaste. "Ok, Obi-Wan, now we need to clean off his butt ..."

"Clean it off?" Kenobi groused. "What are we going to use? A sand blaster?"

"Not funny, Obi-Wan," Padme snarled from the bed.

"Sorry, sorry," the man said with a nervous look at the hormonal mother.

"It's coming off," the boy's father replied in relief, rubbing carefully with a wet cloth. "See?"

"Yes, I see."

It took a surprisingly long time for two grown men to tidy up a very small boy, but Luke was patient through the whole procedure, his blue eyes gazing blankly in the vague direction of his father.

"Leia seems to have fallen asleep," Padme said, "and she didn't eat a lot. Can you change her as well? I'd like to nurse her some more and the diaper change might wake her up."

Kenobi and Skywalker exchanged a slightly hunted look.

"Sure," Anakin said in resignation.

/-

_Polis Massa_

"Any contact from Master Kenobi has there been?" Master Yoda asked in concern.

"No, Master Yoda," Bail Organa stated worriedly.

The aged Jedi shook his head and looked out into the star field outside Polis Massa.

"Concerned, I am, but alive I sense he is. But stay here we cannot any longer, Viceroy Organa. Return to Alderaan you must. Into exile I will go. Failed I have. Fallen the Jedi have, but arise we will. For now, Darkness reigns."

/

_Obi-Wan's cabin_

_Padme's Star Skiff_

_In hyperspace_

_1 hour from Tatooine_

The shrill and terrified yells of infant Luke Skywalker tore into Kenobi's mind and ears, causing the Jedi Master to wake with a start.

He was on his feet and out of the door in a moment, and as he approached Padme's cabin he could hear the Senator crying aloud.

"I would rather be dead than have you do such a thing, Ani!" she screamed over the cries of her children. "How could you? How could you?"

Kenobi opened the door with the Force and tore into the cabin to find Padme on her feet, shaking openly, with her husband standing against the wall, his eyes glowing yellow.

"The Jedi turned against me," the Sith snarled. "Don't you turn against me!"

"Anakin! Padme!" Obi-Wan bellowed so loudly that both started and turned to him, Vader with suspicion, Padme with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Obi-Wan, it's true! It's true! He murdered _children_!"

A quick glance at his former padawan showed that Anakin (Vader?) was shaking and his hand was reaching slowly towards his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan took a hard left and reached for Luke, who was lying in the makeshift bed and generating a maelstrom of distress in the Force. He picked up the wailing infant and quickly handed him to Padme, "Take him."

Startled, the woman did so, quickly drawing her son to her chest and looking down with contrition.

The elder Jedi carefully lifted a crying Leia as well and walked boldly over to the girl's father, "Anakin, take her. She's upset too though she isn't as loud about it as her brother."

The yellow eyes fixed on the tiny girl and then shifted to green, then blue. The mechanical hand moved away from the lightsaber and joined the organic hand to gently take the little one from Kenobi's grasp. Anakin Skywalker drew Leia against his chest and patted the small back.

"It's Ok, Leia. It's OK."

Both babies calmed down and began sobbing softly instead of screaming. Convinced that the situation was more stable, at least, Kenobi gestured to the bed and, without touching her physically, pushed Padme very gently with the Force so that she would sit down.

She did indeed sit, though her expression was slightly frosty as if she knew what he was doing.

(Which she almost certainly did. She was married to Anakin, after all. Married. To Anakin. Still crazy.)

"Padme."

"Yes?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing. Her anger and distress might well turn on him now, but that was better than provoking Anakin at the moment.

"Anakin is the most powerful man in the Force in the entire galaxy," Kenobi continue carefully. "Stronger than me, than Master Yoda, than Palpatine. I understand you are upset but enraging him is a truly terrible idea. If he gets upset enough, he could make this ship explode without necessarily intending to."

"I ...," she began, and tears filled her eyes. "Oh Obi-Wan, I can't ... I can't believe this."

Her gaze shifted to Anakin, who was standing against the wall with Leia in his arms, a desolate expression on his face.

"All those precious little ones who would be alive if it weren't for my husband," she continued softly. "I can't bear it. I can't."

A quick glance at Anakin showed that his eyes were shifting slightly to green, so Obi-Wan spoke quickly, "Padme, the children would have died anyway. We've seen the temple recordings."

"You said Ani killed them all!"

"I didn't say that. I said he killed some Jedi padawans and younglings, and he did. But ... Padme, this is not an excuse for what he did, but the young ones would have died anyway. There were legions of clone troopers at Palpatine's command, and there were far too many of them for the temple occupants to overcome. It would have been a complete slaughter even if Anakin had not been there."

The woman leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes for a long minute. When she opened them, her eyes were clearer and her face calmer.

"I don't understand about the clones," she said softly. "You and Anakin fought side by side with them, you commanded them. Why did they turn against the Jedi?"

"I don't know," Kenobi admitted.

"I do," Anakin Skywalker stated, walking over to a chair near his wife's bed and lowering himself carefully and indeed, nervously. "Palpatine arranged for the clones to have a chip embedded in their brains during their production. The widespread understanding was that the chips were to force obedience and docility to the commands of their officers, but embedded in the chip was Order 66, which, when triggered, forced the Clones to turn on the Jedi and kill them."

Padme turned completely pale at these words, "So, it was like mind slavery. They had no choice."

Anakin too paled. Mind slavery ...

"They had no choice," he agreed softly.

Padme looked down at her baby son as gentle tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Do you regret any of it, Anakin?" she asked hoarsely, turning to face her husband. "Do you regret allying with that monster and murdering those children?"

Anakin Skywalker stared into her face for a long moment, then dropped his gaze to his daughter, "I regret it because you do, Padme. I don't regret trying to save you, but it is true that I didn't need Palpatine. My dreams were false, it seems, and he took advantage of my fears."

Padme opened her mouth as if to protest, but Kenobi spoke before she could vocalize.

"Padme."

"Yes?"

"I don't pretend to understand the relationship you have with your husband. I do know that I love Anakin. He is my brother. But I am a Jedi, and it is true the Jedi failed the Republic in general and Anakin in particular. We were blinded by Palpatine, the Sith Lord we've been seeking for all these years, who was scheming in plain sight."

Padme nodded mournfully, "I called for the no confidence vote for Chancellor Valorum, which opened the way for Palpatine to take that role. I'm culpable of blindness as well."

"He was my mentor," Anakin said huskily. "I trusted him implicitly."

Padme gazed at her husband, whose face was downcast.

"Anakin."

"Yes?"

"Anakin, I will always love you. I know there is good in you. Please ... please let me be your voice of conscience at least for a season. Palpatine is an evil man. Please promise me that you'll never ever trust him again and that you'll never take us to him."

Now Darth Vader's face was startled, "Of course I won't, Padme. I will keep you and the twins safe. I promise you that. I do not fear the Dark Side as Obi-Wan does, but I neither need nor have faith in Palpatine at all anymore."

The woman sighed and smiled sadly, "Well, that's a good start. Now your hormonal wife could use some cuddling. Can you join me here?"

Kenobi backed away to the door of the cabin and turned to leave just as Anakin slid into bed next to his wife, wrapping his stray arm around her shoulders. The twins opened their eyes to gaze at one another.

Obi-Wan shifted his eyes away from this gratuitous example of family bonding and touching and (no doubt) subdued kissing and sidled away into the corridor.

Disaster averted, at least for now.

/-

_Lars Farm_

_Tatooine_

_Dawn_

_2 hours later_

"Owen!"

Owen Lars slurped down the last swallow of blue milk and rose carefully to his feet before sauntering over to his wife, who was staring at the eastern sky.

"Is that a ship?" Beru asked in a puzzled tone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lars Homestead_

_Tatooine_

_Dawn_

Owen Lars tightened his grip on his blaster and squinted up at the tall, cloaked figure walking slowly down the ramp of the unknown, but beautiful, ship.

A moment later, he lowered his blaster even as his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Anakin?!"

"Owen," Anakin said with a courteous nod, "Beru."

"Anakin," Beru Lars replied, her forehead crinkled with bewilderment. "It's so good to see you, but I admit we never expected to see you here on Tatooine again."

"Indeed," Anakin replied wryly as he stepped gingerly onto the sand.

He hated sand.

"Do you remember Padme?" he asked, gesturing at the slight cloaked form who had followed him down the ramp.

"Yes indeed," Beru said with a warm smile. "Padme, it is so good to see you again."

"And this is my ... my friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Owen frowned at the three individuals and then glanced toward the horizon, where the second of Tatooine's suns had leaped above the tawny hills of the Jundland Wastes.

"Please come inside."

/

Beru smiled at the three as she stepped into the dining area of the Lars's hut.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" she asked courteously, then jumped in astonishment as Owen suddenly screeched in delight.

She spun around in time to see her beloved husband stare, besotted, at the very small baby in his stepbrother's arms.

"Oh Anakin!" Owen said with a rapt expression on his face. "Is this your baby?"

Anakin smiled broadly, "Yes. Owen, Beru, Padme and I were married a few years ago and this ..."

He carefully lifted the baby out and turned her to show her small face, "This is our daughter, Leia."

Owen took a sudden step forward and leaned down to stare at the tiny face, "Oh Anakin, she's beautiful. Congratulations. She's so tiny! How old is she?"

"Just a few days," Padme said sitting down carefully on a dining room chair and opening her own robe.

Beru squealed in shock.

"And this is Luke," Padme said with a gentle smile. "I gave birth to twins."

Owen and Beru exchanged startled glances, and Beru's eyes filled with tears.

"You are truly blessed," she said softly.

"We are," Anakin agreed.

/-

_Lars Residence_

_That Evening_

"So the Jedi have fallen," Owen said gravely, staring out at the setting suns.

"Yes," Kenobi said simply and sadly.

It had been a busy day with caring for newborn twins (Kenobi had never, in all his life, fathomed how much work even one baby was, much less two!) and getting Padme's ship camouflaged. Sand was everywhere, of course, but it had taken some creative Force manipulation to create piles and dunes and a smattering of sand on the ship to tame her gleaming surface.

And the first major sandstorm would change the rippling landscape around the ship, but they would deal with that when the time came.

"I'm sorry," the moisture farmer said. "We never had much dealing with the Jedi, but they had a reputation for being noble individuals."

Kenobi blinked at the man and shook his head slightly. He had been to Tatooine but once, long ago when Padme's ship had needed repairs, when Master Qui-Gon Jinn had come across a blond haired boy with fire in his eyes and the Force flowing through his body ...

Obi-Wan had not thought much of Tatooine since. But looking into the weary eyes of Owen Lars, a man in his 20's with skin already weathered by the blazing suns of this desert plans, he felt ...

Guilty.

"_Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form?_" he'd asked his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, when the older Jedi had arranged for Anakin's freedom from slavery. Obi-Wan had been young and immature and stupid, but what kind of terrible question was that? Was he truly guilty of disregarding the needs of the people of Tatooine because it was a backwards, Outer Rim planet?

Apparently, yes.

/

_Bedroom_

_Lars Farm_

"Owen and Beru are thin," Padme murmured as Anakin lay down on the bed and wrapped his long arm around her.

"I think they are struggling," Anakin agreed softly, breathing in her scent. He loved her so much. "But that's not unusual for Tatooine."

"The crib the twins are using was meant for a baby that Beru lost last year. She said your stepbrother is devastated, even more than she is. He wants a child so much."

Anakin tightened his grip on his wife even as he peered at the twins. The babies were carefully wrapped up with sock hats on their little heads, but they were close enough to touch one another.

"That's terribly hard."

Padme sighed, "Yes. Anakin, we can't stay here for long, though Beru generously offered us sanctuary for as long as we like. But they are already poor. We can't use their limited resources."

"They are family. And on Tatooine, family helps family. Also, I'm mechanically gifted, Padme, and they are moisture farmers. I'm sure I can improve the efficiency of their 'vaporators."

The former queen of Naboo turned now to gaze into her husband's eyes, "Will you be ... all right doing that, Ani? I know you hate Tatooine. Both of us are used to a very different life."

Anakin Skywalker fixed his gaze on her lovely brown eyes. He could, and did, get lost in those eyes.

"For now, yes. We have newborn twins and you are recovering from giving birth. At some point, we'll have to decide what to do about Palpatine and the new Empire, but right now, we focus on our family. And don't worry, I'll make sure everyone has enough to eat and drink."

He wasn't sure how he'd manage that, but he would.

"Ani, do you think you could kill Palpatine?"

He knew it was a two pronged question. First, could he kill his former mentor and Sith master? Did he have the emotional strength to do so? And if he had the emotional strength, did he have the physical ability?

"No," Darth Vader replied slowly, his eyes flickering. "I have cut the bond but I still struggle with wondering ..."

He paused and continued with difficulty, "I trusted him, Padme. He was the only one who listened to me when the Jedi were obsessively focused on their Code, when I was disdained for my early childhood away from the Temple ..."

"I'm sorry, Anakin."

"In any case," her husband replied, shaking loose his melancholic memories, "I can't take him at the moment. He fought Master Yoda to a draw, Padme. He's strong, and powerful. More powerful than I am now. We need to focus on our family right now, on keeping you and the twins safe."

Padme nodded and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, when he thought she'd drifted off to sleep, she opened her eyes again.

"I've been thinking, Ani."

"Yes?"

"I think I need to officially die."

/-

_Varykino_

_Naboo_

_3 days later_

Sabe sat down and smiled politely at the serving droid even as she took a cup of Ola tea.

"Thank you," she said, taking a sip and relishing the sweetness. Tea was quite boring when served plain, but with sufficient honey it was a delectable delight.

"Thank you for coming, Sabe," Sola Naberrie stated. Sabe stared at the woman with concern, with her pale face and dark circles under her exhausted eyes.

"How are you?" Sabe asked worriedly. Much had happened in the last week with the proclamation that the Jedi had failed in an attempted coup and been declared traitors to the new Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, the former senator from Naboo. Sabe had only been peripherally involved in the upset in the court in Theed, as she was not a handmaiden of the current queen. But there had been much unrest, many disappearances, and a terrible, mysterious explosion in the government district which had resulted in a number of deaths.

"I am ... not well," Sola said quietly, "but I could be far far worse ..."

The woman stared out the window at the vibrant beds of stalistis, planted in the colors of the rainbow. Sabe remained quiet.

Sola turned now and leaned forward, "Sabe, I have an enormous favor to ask of you. Or not I, exactly, but my sister, Padme."

Sabe gasped in relief, "Is she all right?"

Sola leaned back and closed her eyes for a long moment before lifting her head to stare straight at the former handmaiden, "She is indeed all right, Sabe. But she is in danger. She has run afoul of Palpatine, and fears that attempts will be made on her life."

The former handmaiden felt and heard her teeth grind. After all those assassination attempts on her queen, would Padme fall to the machinations of the new Emperor? Sabe knew that her queen had trusted Palpatine, and her handmaidens had trusted their queen. But with all the rumors swirling around Coruscant these days, with the fall of the Jedi, Sabe feared they had all been wrong about the supposedly benign and wise Chancellor Palpatine.

"What can I do?" Sabe asked simply.

/

_Lars Farm_

_Tatooine_

_3 days later_

"I will need a major shot of caf along with my blue milk this morning. The twins are _so loud_."

"Especially your daughter, Anakin."

"I'm sorry, Owen. Did they keep you up last night?"

"No, Padme, it's fine."

"We just buried our heads under our pillows. But I do agree that Leia seems to have a more exuberant set of lungs than Luke."

"Definitely, Beru, definitely."

"We're getting 8% more production from the vaporators, Anakin. Thank you."

"I like working with mechanical things, Owen."

"And here is Obi-Wan! How are you this fine morning?"

"Better than you Skywalkers, I would guess. I heard the twins yelling through the Force until I blocked them out. I'm sure both you and Padme are tired this morning."

"We. Are. So. Tired."

"Well, maybe you and the babies can take a nap soon. Are we still on for our trip to Mos Eisley, Owen?"

"If Anakin and Padme are absolutely sure ..."

"We are absolutely sure, Owen. Those spare components from the ship aren't needed but they'll fetch a good price in the gray markets of Mos Eisley. Your hospitality is a blessing to us – please don't hinder us from helping out here."

"As you wish."

/-

_The Chapel_

_Varykino_

_Naboo_

"Dear Moons of Naboo," Ryoo Thule said, her hand covering her mouth.

"It is shocking, isn't it?" her daughter Jobal Naberrie replied softly.

Sabe opened up her eyes and gazed at the two women who were standing over her.

"Do you think it's convincing?" Sabe asked worriedly.

"Very, very, horrifyingly convincing," Jobal replied, helping the woman to sit up carefully.

"You'll need to look grief stricken," Sabe said gravely.

"I ... I want to cry just looking at you, Sabe," Ryoo said, her eyes bright. "You look so much like Padme with the make-up. I am concerned that there will be questions about the make-up, as it isn't common for the ... the deceased to have make-up on during the funeral rites. And of course since Padme was queen of Naboo, a large funeral procession through Theed would be typical."

"Mother," Jobal said.

The older woman looked at her daughter and waited.

"Mother, the ... the corpse we've found to bury in place of Padme was a victim of the explosion in Theed a few days ago. She ... she was an expectant mother and lost an arm and a leg and has minor damage to her face. The story will be that Padme was killed in an explosion and we want a private funeral and full make-up because of damage to her body."

Now Ryoo Thule, grandmother of Padme Naberrie Skywalker, wept openly, "That poor woman."

"These are dark days," Sabe said gravely. "But this poor woman's death will, I hope, keep my queen safe."

/

_Lars Farm_

_Tatooine_

_2 days later_

"I talked to my mother," Padme said quietly. "They proceeded with the fake funeral. Another woman who died recently on Theed was buried in my place in the private graveyard on Varykino's lands."

"How many people know the truth?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly.

"My parents, my grandmother, my sister Sola, and my former handmaiden Sabe," Padme stated. "I would trust all of them with my life."

"And the story of your demise ...?" Obi-Wan asked, shooting a nervous glance at Anakin, who was pale at the thought of his wife's death.

"The official story is that there will be no official story. There was some accident and I was killed. My relatives don't know the truth. The Jedi Kenobi delivered my body and disappeared without an explanation. Our hope is that Palpatine will tie in my death to the mess on Mustafar after you blew everything up on the way out."

"How will you make sure Palpatine finds out about it?" Anakin asked worriedly. It would be a pity to do all this scheming for nothing.

Padme smiled wryly, "No one needs to do anything, Ani. If there is one thing I know, it is that Palpatine has spies everywhere. In fact, my family and I have agreed that we will definitely tell no one anything. Better for it to come out subtly than to make a big announcement."

"All right," Anakin agreed. He wasn't the wily politician here.

"I'm going to go help Owen with the 'vaporators," Obi-Wan said, rising to his feet.

Padme glanced down at both babies. Luke was still nursing, but Leia had fallen asleep.

"Anakin, can you take Leia?"

"Of course. Come here, Princess."

"Ani?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could buy some banthas? I really like blue milk and it would help the Lars if they expanded their business interests."

/

_Author Note: Many thanks to my wonderful, fabulous, intelligent, kind husband who is editing! Also, the next chapter will start some time skips forward. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Note: I am bringing Darth Maul back because he did survive the battle with Kenobi and Jinn in _The Phantom Menace_. BUT his story is SO complicated that I'm going to just ignore most of canon for the sake of this fanfic. He was rescued after spending years in a junk yard, got new cyborg legs and we'll just go from there. _

_Palpatine's Residence_

_Imperial City_

_Imperial Center (formerly Coruscant)_

_1 week later_

"Rise, Darth Maul," Emperor Palpatine ordered.

The Zabrak male rose to his cybernetic feet and bowed his head meekly.

Darth Sidious regarded the Dathomirian with a jaded eye. Maul was a powerful being and consumed by the Dark Side of the Force; indeed, his years of near insanity after the defeat at Kenobi's hands on Naboo had driven him further into the Dark Side's clutches.

But Maul was not Darth Vader. He would never be as powerful as the man who was still missing, possibly dead.

On the other hand, Maul could be trusted to act in a consistent manner whereas Vader had gone off script in a thoroughly tiresome way. The young Sith had either been foolish enough to be killed, or had been captured. Or had disappeared for reasons unknown.

It was supremely annoying.

"Darth Maul, you will proceed to Mimban with two legions of clone troopers. You will hunt down the three Jedi who are reported to be hiding there. There will be no mercy."

Maul's red eyes brightened with hope, "Is Kenobi one of them?"

Sidious shook his head irritably, "No, my apprentice. The time for your revenge is not yet here, but it will come."

Really, dealing with these young Sith Lords was quite tiresome. He was sick of having to sweep them along the correct path. With Vader, there was the joy of accomplishment, of taking the Jedi's 'Chosen One' and turning him to the Dark Side. Maul was a mess and had been for years, though having one's legs cut off was, if one were in the mood to be charitable, something of an excuse.

But Palpatine was never charitable. If Vader was out there somewhere, Sidious would retrieve him and discard Maul again. Or maybe a new 'Chosen One' would arise for Sidious to pluck like low hanging meileroon fruit.

The Sith's lips drooped petulantly. It was unlikely. Individuals like Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader appeared once in a thousand years.

/-

_Kitchen_

_Lars Farm_

_Tatooine_

_3 days later_

"Padme, I really don't think this is necessary," Anakin said sorrowfully.

"Ani," his wife replied with a sigh even as she kept her head still, "we need to be subtle. We need to change our appearance. You'll need a haircut too and, I think, a beard. You'll look good in a beard. Hair grows back. It's not a big deal."

Anakin bit his lip, "I love your hair, Padme. I love it. I just can't ..."

"Do we need a period of mourning before I do this?" Beru Lars asked with a wink even as she lifted a pair of scissors towards Padme's head.

"I ... can't bear to watch," Anakin gasped, and backed out of the kitchen.

Beru and Padme exchanged a glance and a chuckle before Beru moved around behind Padme and carefully held up the pair of scissors.

"Shoulder length, right?" she asked.

"Yes, shoulder length."

"Your husband is right that you have lovely hair, Padme," Beru said as she cut off a long strand.

"Honest truth?" Padme replied. "I'm glad to get a haircut. I do love my hair in some ways, but it's hard to manage this long. As a queen and a senator, I had to dress up and do crazy things with my hair but now I'm a mother. I need a simpler style."

Beru nodded and kept snipping off the strands of hair, moving forward and backward to keep Padme's hair level.

"Are the twins grabbing your hair yet?" she asked casually.

"Yes!" Padme exclaimed, though she was careful not to move her head. "Luke grabbed on tightly this morning and it took a full minute for me to get his little hand unwound from the strands. That's another reason to get my hair cut shorter."

"You'll probably have to be careful about jewelry too, Padme," the other woman said with a chuckle. "My cousin's little ones used to yank hard on her necklaces."

/-

_Emperor Palpatine's Throne Room_

_ Imperial City_

_Imperial Center_

_5 days later_

Sheev Palpatine lifted his eyes from his holopad and leaned back in his brand new throne. The only individuals in the throne room were his well trained guards, so he allowed himself the pleasure of lifting his feet and spinning his throne around and around using the Force even as he thought busily.

Padme Amidala Naberrie was dead.

It had taken far too long for his spies to uncover that truth, which annoyed him. And an annoyed Palpatine was a dangerous Palpatine.

In any case, approximately two weeks previously, Padme Naberrie's body had been delivered to Varykino by an individual matching the description of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The body was in poor shape from some kind of explosive detonation, and the Naberries had chosen to have the funeral rites in the private chapel on Varykino, overseen by a local priest. The body had been buried, with honors, in the family graveyard.

An Imperial agent had interviewed the priest in question, who was confident of the identity and state of the body, including the fact that the woman had died pregnant. The Naberries themselves, thanks to their relationship to the immensely popular Padme Amidala, needed to be treated carefully at least at this juncture.

Palpatine leaned back against his plush seat and contemplated possibilities.

How had Amidala died? Death by explosion was a relatively common way to die these chaotic days. Given the mess on Mustafar, though, it seemed likely that Amidala and Kenobi had followed Vader to the lava planet and there had been some kind of confrontation, resulting in the death of at least the woman.

And, regrettably, Vader was likely dead as well.

Palpatine gritted his teeth. Darth Vader had been supremely powerful but he was also young and quite capable of reckless stupidity. Obi-Wan Kenobi had trained the young man, so he knew and understood Vader's fighting style. With the young Vader obsessed with his lover, it was plausible that the woman's death had caused Vader to fly into a rage and take foolish risks.

Perhaps the remains of Darth Vader were atoms mixed in with the lava flows of Mustafar by now. Kenobi wasn't an idiot – the lava planet was a perfect place to destroy a body.

Once again, just to cover all the shockballs, Palpatine reached out into the Force along the fraying bond which had briefly connected him to the young Vader.

Nothing. It appeared, most regrettably, that Darth Vader was indeed dead.

It was infuriating.

/-

_Lars Farm_

_Tatooine_

_Three weeks later_

"Darklighter," Owen Lars said with a welcome nod. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you as well, Lars, though I'm afraid the circumstances aren't the best," the slightly older man replied, his rather heavy eyebrows set in a frown.

"Yes?" Owen asked worriedly.

Huff Darklighter glanced around briefly and sighed, "There was a Tusken attack 30 kilometers from here at the Preya farm."

Lars winced in horror as memories of his stepmother's fate filled his mind, "Were the Preyas ...?"

"They are all right," Darklighter said quickly. "They managed to fight the sandpeople off. But they are leaving the farm; they've decided it's too far out into Tusken territory. The next time they won't be so lucky. I wanted to let you know about the attack as you might be the next target. I remember you lost your stepmother a few years ago. You might want to consider augmenting your defenses. If you can't afford it, I could probably loan you some credits."

Owen smiled slightly at this. Darklighter was a good man and a good neighbor, but he was always on the look out to make some money.

"Not necessary, Huff, though I appreciate the offer. Why don't you come on into the house for a few minutes?"

"I can't stay long and my son is in the speeder."

"Bring him in too. We acquired three female banthas recently and we have more blue milk than we can drink; they are all producing well at the moment."

Darklighter looked surprised but nodded and walked over to the speeder where his small son was waiting with remarkable patience.

/

_Living Room_

_Lars Farm_

"Ani, this is one of our neighbors, Huff Darklighter, and his son Biggs. Biggs is how old?"

"Three years old."

"And this is Padme, Ani's wife. Huff, Ani Cloudseeker is my stepbrother. He and his wife and twins just settled here on Tatooine."

"Welcome!" Darklighter said heartily.

"Babies!" Biggs Darklighter exclaimed as the baby twins entered the room in the arms of their Aunt Beru.

"Are these your little ones?" Huff asked with a genuine smile. "They are precious."

"Yes, they are," Padme said with a loving smile even as she gathered Leia into her arms. Beru handed Luke to Anakin.

"Ani," Owen said, deliberately using the shortened version of his name in front of their neighbor, "Huff here tells me that a farm 30 kilometers away was hit by sandpeople in the last day."

Anakin's jaw clenched in rage but he managed to keep his eyes from turning yellow.

"They weren't harmed, fortunately," Darklighter explained. "I'm sorry about your mother, Ani Cloudseeker. I only met her a few times but she was a brave and kind woman."

Anakin took a deep breath and Padme stepped closer to him, allowing him to pull strength from her presence.

"Thank you, Darklighter," Skywalker said softly.

"I know that moisture farm is situated well for good water collection," Owen continued. "We talked about Ani and Padme finding a place to farm on their own. Would the Preyas be interested in selling?"

Darklighter straightened in astonishment, "Surely you can't be serious. You can't take infant twins to that farm. It isn't safe!"

Ani lifted an exasperated eyebrow but fortunately kept his mouth shut until his wife could speak.

"Thank you for your concern," the dark haired woman said diplomatically. "Fortunately I have some off world monetary resources so we'll be able to augment the safety of the farm. I assure you we'll keep our children from harm."

Darklighter looked skeptical, opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Very well," he replied. "It was good meeting your family."

"Thank you," Padme said with a gracious smile, "and it was good meeting you and your son."

She knelt down next to Biggs, who had two of his right fingers in his mouth.

"I wike da babies," the little boy said, gravely staring into Leia's face.

The baby girl smiled at the older boy.

"Leia likes you too, Biggs," Padme said with a smile.

/-

_Amidala's Star Skiff_

_The Former Preya Farm_

_Tatooine_

_2 months later_

"Is that a little tooth I feel there, Leia? A toofer? Is that why you are up so early? The first sun isn't even up, darling. Your Mama is tired. Your brother is sleeping like an angel. Why can't you be more like your brother? I am of course totally joking, sweet girl. I adore you even when I am so tired I could fall over ..."

Leia rolled her eyes upward to gaze at her mother, then broke out into a big grin.

"So the smile is so sweet, baby girl," her mother continued in a soft voice, "but you can't smile and nurse at the same time. You need to be focused, my dear."

The baby girl smiled for another two seconds, then turned her attention back to the most important activity of her young life, eating.

Padme lifted a hand to stroke her daughter's cheek and gazed out of the viewport at the rolling sand dunes of Tatooine, which were lighting up as the first rays of Tatoo 1 crept over the horizon. She and Anakin had moved out to the Preya farm a month ago, and still slept in the Star Skiff at night as it had shielding and sensors in case the Tuskens returned.

She bit her lip with concern. She wasn't afraid of the Tusken Raiders. She was more afraid _for _the Tusken Raiders, and for the effect on her husband if they were so foolish as to attack. Anakin would slaughter them.

Or would Darth Vader slaughter them?

The Skywalkers, Lars, and Kenobi had talked long and hard about whether they should move out to the Preya farm. Eventually, they had concluded it was a wise decision; the Lars were closer to Tosche Station and saw more people on a regular basis. During this season of galactic history, when many still knew of Anakin Skywalker, The Hero With No Fear, it was best for the Skywalker family to live more remotely.

Obi-Wan was staying with the Lars. He wasn't quite as well known as Anakin, and his facial features were more obscured with a now very shaggy beard and longer hair. Anakin still looked like Anakin, though he had reluctantly allowed his hair to be cut shorter and his beard was slowly growing in.

"All done, beautiful?" Padme asked her daughter, who had fallen asleep. She rose to her feet and stepped over to the crib where Luke was still conked out, his little hands tightly fisted. She leaned over and placed her baby daughter next to Luke. Leia opened her eyes briefly and Padme held her breath, hoping the girl wouldn't howl in indignation at being put down.

But no, Leia reached out a chubby hand and touched Luke's face, then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Twins. They were such hard work, but the bond between them was precious.

With a smile and a yawn, Padme walked back into her cabin and then halted in surprise. The bed was empty. Where was Anakin?

Concerned, Padme left the cabin and glanced around the main living area. No Anakin.

She walked over to a viewport, sat down, and looked out. Maybe Ani had woken early and was getting an early start on the 'vaporators? There was much to be done on the farm as the Tusken Raiders had damaged and stolen equipment.

With a sigh, she leaned back and closed her eyes. She was tired. The twins had been sleeping a solid 6 to 7 hours on average but the last 3 nights Leia had been up more often, probably because of those sneaky little teeth bothering her.

She'd better go back to bed and snatch some more sleep ...

There was a strange sound outside and Padme leaped to her feet, grabbing a blaster on a nearby counter and racing for the door.

"Threepio, let me know by com if the twins wake up," she ordered.

"Yes, Mistress Padme."

Padme lowered the ramp and raced down onto Tatooine's sands, then turned to the east toward the suns.

"Anakin!" she cried out in terror. Her husband stood 50 meters away, and beyond him was a giant, roiling, cyclone of a sandstorm.

She raced forward in terror, "Anakin, come to the ship. Come quickly!"

Her beloved husband turned around at her call, and she stopped in horror. He had his hands up and behind her, she saw the tornado begin to dissipate. He had created the windstorm in his fury, she realized.

And his eyes were glowing yellow.

She took a horrified step back before forcing herself to take three paces forward, though she did so somewhat timidly. She hated it when this happened, when the dark memories and emotions captured her beloved husband's heart and mind. He hadn't had even a flicker of an episode for three weeks, but this one looked like it was a doozy.

"Ani?"

He rushed forward and enfolded her in his strong arms, even as the sand began dropping to the ground behind him.

"Anakin," she said tenderly, reaching up her hand to clasp his head. Skywalker had his eyes closed now, and his teeth were clenched with anguish.

"Anakin, what's wrong?"

"Leia was crying last night."

Padme frowned with confusion and indignation, "She's a baby, Ani. She's teething."

"I know, I know, Padme. It's ... it is beautiful," Anakin said, but his eyes were open now and they were still raging yellow

"Beautiful?"

Really, Anakin was making no sense at all.

"They used to drug the babies and toddlers," the young Jedi/Sith said, his gaze now fixed blankly on the horizon.

Padme sucked in a horrified breath, "The Jedi?"

"No. The ... the slave mothers, here on Tatooine."

She lifted her hand to run it along her husband's strong jaw, "I don't understand, Ani."

He sighed now and his eyes flickered green, his expression shifting from angry to grief-stricken, "The masters, they didn't want a noisy child, Padme. They didn't want a demanding child. So the mothers would sometimes drug their babies to keep them quiet, to keep them calm. When Mother and I were owned by Gardulla the Hutt, the little ones were watched by an older slave while the mothers worked through the night. Sometimes ... sometimes the overseer would come while the mothers were working and take one of us away, or two, or three. The babies, the toddlers, sold away while their mothers worked for the master. I remember the screams of loss, Padme. I remember wondering if one day they would come for me too ..."

Padme tightened her grip on her beloved husband, "Oh Anakin, how old were you?"

"I was close to 4 years old when Watto won us from the Hutt."

"And yet you remember ..."

"I will never forget the terror, Padme, the cries of horror and grief. It was wrong. Slavery is so cruel, so vicious. I should have come back to Tatooine, Padme. I should have come back to save my mother, to save the slaves."

The former queen closed her eyes and rocked her tall husband in her arms. There were plenty of reasons why the younger Anakin had not felt able to do such a thing. The Jedi had been so firm, so confident in their Code. And there were the Separatists, and the fighting, and the battles ...

"I'm glad that Leia can cry at night, Padme."

_Author Note: Thanks to my wonderful husband for his editing! This story is FLOWING right now so _Hoth Encounter_ is being ignored for a while. I'll get back to it sometime, I promise. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Lars's Kitchen_

_Lars Farm_

_Tatooine_

_1 day later_

"Anakin never told me about his experiences while a child slave of Gardulla the Hutt," Obi-Wan said sadly, his eyes fixed on Padme Skywalker.

Padme huffed and raised one eyebrow, "Of course he didn't, Obi-Wan."

Kenobi looked puzzled, "Why do you say, _of course_ he didn't? I was his master. I should have been there for him."

Padme straightened up and reached for a lamta fruit in a bowl on the counter.

"Obi-Wan, you are even more emotionally constipated than Anakin is," she stated matter-of-factly as she took a bite of the lamta.

"Emotionally constipated," the Jedi repeated in a dry tone, "what a charming verbal picture, Senator."

Padme rolled her eyes and sighed, "Kenobi, the Jedi disdained Anakin from the start for his past. He wasn't brought up 'properly' in the Jedi Temple from an early age. He'd been a slave. He loved his mother, as horrible as that was ..."

"It wasn't horrible," Obi-Wan protested. "We never said it was. We were merely concerned about his fears and his attachment ..."

"Yes, to his mother. Who worked her fingers to the bone to raise him and protect him from a life which was far too dreadful for most children to cope with in a healthy way. And then you all were surprised when Anakin bonded to Palpatine, who _did_ accept him."

Kenobi frowned at the woman, who was standing with hands clenched, her lamta set on the table for now.

"You are angry," he said in surprise.

"I'm furious," she agreed with a bite in her tone and a dangerous glitter in her eyes. "Furious. Furious with Palpatine, who manipulated Ani. Furious with Ani, for falling for it. Furious with myself, for not realizing that Anakin needed me more than the generic galaxy did. Furious with the Jedi, for their timeworn and dangerously unhealthy system of raising children ..."

Now Kenobi was indignant, "What are you talking about, Padme? The babies and toddlers and younglings were kept safe and secure. They were cared for well until your husband marched in and slaughtered them."

He stopped, horrified at his words, and waited for Padme to slap him across the face.

She didn't.

"Obi-Wan," Padme said gently. "I cannot put into words how much I adore Luke and Leia. I would gladly die for them. Did it never occur to you that there was something deeply unnatural about parents giving their children away to the Jedi, to never see them again? Do you really think it was easy or healthy or normal for those children to be torn away from their family of origin and thrust into a new and completely alien environment?"

Kenobi blinked in astonishment and slowly shook his head, "It ... I was raised this way ... _the children_ needed to be raised by those who could properly train them to use their Force powers."

"Why?" the woman asked simply.

"Because," the Jedi Master began, then stuttered to a stop.

"The galaxy needed the Jedi," he tried after thinking hard. "The gift of the Force was needed for the many peoples of the galaxy, and it was right for us to take those children and help them utilize their gift in a way that served many."

Padme looked skeptical, and continued to wait.

"If I said that we trained this way for a thousand generations, would you throw that lamta at me?" he asked nervously.

She chuckled now, though she still looked upset, "I am sorely tempted, Obi-Wan."

She grabbed the fruit and took another bite even as she strode over to a window and looked outside. In the distance, she could see Anakin and Owen leaning over a no doubt irritable moisture 'vaporator.

"I've had a lot of time to just think lately, Obi-Wan," she continued. "At night, when I'm nursing the babies, I think about my own past. Was I truly ready to be queen as a young teenager? Maybe not. I'm brilliant in my own way, but I was so young. But I became queen because on Naboo, that's the way things are done."

"You were a wonderful queen," Kenobi assured her. "Your people loved you."

She shrugged as she turned back, "I did a reasonably good job. My point is that just because a culture or organization does something a certain way doesn't mean it is healthy, nor does it mean that methods and philosophies shouldn't change with time. I think the Jedi had very good intentions, Obi-Wan. In fact, I know they did. You and your fellow Jedi did a great deal of good. But you failed to acknowledge that feelings are real and must be dealt with, not repressed. You failed to spy the Sith Lord in your midst, you failed my husband, and you failed the galaxy."

Obi-Wan sighed and waited for the woman to continue dismantling the foundations of his galactic view, but Padme merely chewed on her food.

"What do you suggest?" Kenobi finally asked in a subdued voice.

Padme smiled sadly, "I actually don't have many suggestions right now, Obi-Wan. I'm shaken too, to realize how much I failed my husband and my people in paving the way for Palpatine to become Chancellor. But this is a certain thing, Obi-Wan – Anakin is not emotionally capable of facing Palpatine any time soon. He is feeling all those emotions that he tried to suppress for so many years and he is a dangerous man. But you know that."

This reference to Darth Vader made Kenobi shiver slightly.

"I still have a hard time believing that Anakin turned to the Dark Side, even briefly. Many individuals experience tragically difficult childhoods and few become raging, psychotic Sith Lords."

"Few are able to, Kenobi," Padme interrupted angrily. "Don't you see? Traumatized sentients fill this galaxy. They become petty criminals or slavers themselves, or bounty hunters, or spice addicts. Some work through their emotional upheaval and become upstanding citizens. But only Anakin is the most powerful Force user of his generation, only he is the supposed 'Chosen One' of prophecy! You and the Jedi taught Anakin how to harness his power and then all of us put pressure on him to be strong and powerful and steady and we disregarded his fears and ... and he cracked. He cracked. I hate what he did, Kenobi, but I will always love him and I will protect him from you and the remaining Jedi who would use him for your own vendetta against the Sith. Is that clear?"

Kenobi blinked and shuffled back a step.

"Yes, it's clear," he said meekly. "I understand. Sort of. I agree that Anakin isn't stable enough ..."

He breathed in and out and straightened his spine, "This conversation is making my head and heart hurt, Senator. Can I please go out and milk the banthas? It is soothing."

"By all means," the woman said with an imperious wave of one hand, just as the door to the kitchen opened and Beru Lars stepped in.

"Beru!" Padme said with a smile, stepping forward to give her sister-in-law a quick hug.

"Padme," Beru replied with a somewhat shaky smile. A moment later, Beru fixed her eyes on the lamta fruit, paled, and bolted for the refresher off the kitchen.

Padme stared in distress and alarm as the sounds of retching emanated from the woman

"Beru, are you all right?" she cried out.

"I ... I'm just going now. To milk the banthas. Right now." Kenobi stated, sidling out of the door surreptitiously.

The former queen ignored him and walked quickly forward just as Beru emerged, wiping her mouth off with a towel.

"Are you all right?" Padme repeated.

"Yes. I just can't stand the smell of lamta fruit," Beru explained, "but I couldn't be better."

There was a pause, and Padme's face lit up with a glorious smile, "Beru, really?"

"Really! I'm 10 weeks along."

"Oh Beru."

The two women hugged again before Padme stepped back.

"So you are quite sick, then?"

"Yes, and ... I think that is a good sign, as uncomfortable as it is. I wasn't sick at all with the baby I lost."

The other woman groaned, "I was quite sick with the twins the first trimester and it is rough, but I agree that it is probably a good sign. Oh Beru, I'm so happy for you and Owen!"

/

_ Skywalker (Cloudseeker) Farm_

_Tatooine_

_3 months later_

"_Anakin!"_

Anakin Skywalker leaped toward the door of the workshop in the time it took for Padme's frantic call to penetrate his mind. He'd been struggling with R2D2's motivator and had missed the approach of ...

Anakin jumped over a fence and bounded into the back door of the farmhouse just in time to see a tall and ugly Rodian push Padme against a wall. Padme was holding both babies, who were screaming loudly in distress.

"Shut those kids up before I do it for ..." the Rodian began, even as Darth Vader, eyes molten with rage, gestured and sent the alien flying fatally against the wall.

The two other thugs in the room turned immediately to face this totally unexpected threat. Both were human, both slovenly and hairy, and both died within seconds by blue lightsaber.

"Anakin, they are taking our water!" Padme exclaimed, gesturing with her chin toward the front door.

Vader stormed out the front door to find, indeed, that four more grimy individuals – two human, one Dug, and one Twi'lek – were helping themselves to the water from one of the main storage tanks.

Vader gritted his teeth and strode forward in a rage.

"Ani, we need information about who sent them," Padme said softly from behind him.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, even as he turned off his lightsaber.

"What are you doing?" Vader demanded coldly.

The four hoodlums looked startled and the taller human, a red haired individual of approximately Anakin's height and build, frowned as he gazed in bewilderment at the lightsaber in Skywalker's hand.

"What in the Sarlacc are you doing with a lightsaber? And why are your eyes all weird and yellow?" he demanded.

"Answer. My. Question!" Vader gritted out.

"We're Jabba's emissaries," the other human snapped – this one was short and round with mean little piggy eyes. "We're welcoming you to the neighborhood by informing you that all the moisture farmers pay Jabba protection in the form of a water tax."

"Jabba," Darth Vader said coldly.

"Yes," Pig Man said with a snide smile. "And unless you want your pretty little lady and those cute twins taken as slaves, you'll pay it, and you'll like it."

"Anakin," Padme said quietly. She was behind him now and he could sense she still had the twins in her arms. "Anakin, they've seen you with a lightsaber. You need to kill them."

Darth Vader did.

/

_Skywalker Farm_

_4 hours later_

"You killed them all?" Owen Lars yelped indignantly. "You're going to bring down Jabba and his goons on all of us!"

"No, we won't," Padme said briskly. "We've got the bodies loaded up in their ship. Ani will fly it out to a reasonable sand dune and crash it into the desert, cover it with sand, and the assumption is that they crashed during a local sandstorm."

"Make sure you blow up the ship, Anakin," Obi-Wan advised, "to obscure the lightsaber wounds on the bodies."

"I will," Anakin Skywalker replied. His eyes were blue now and he was sitting on a nearby couch with Luke in his arms. The baby was totally over his fright and giggled as he reached for his father's beard.

"They'll just send someone else for the tax," Owen said grimly. "This solves nothing."

"So Jabba sends his thugs around regularly to collect a water tax," Padme stated, pacing back and forth with her brow furrowed. Leia, who was in her mother's arms, was nestled against her mother's chest and seemed half asleep.

Owen rolled his eyes, "Yes, of course. That's the way it's been for generations here on Tatooine."

Padme walked over to Anakin and sat down on the couch next to her husband, "Ani, we need to kill Jabba."

Owen choked aloud and shook his head, "Are you crazy? That's impossible. He's been around for 600 years and he's got guards and layers and layers of protection. You'll just get yourself killed and us with you!"

Kenobi frowned even as he walked over to one of the front windows. He and Anakin were both scanning using the Force for potential threats, and right now there were no hostiles in range.

"Assassination is not the Jedi way," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"The Jedi way?" Padme snapped. "That giant slug sent ruffians to our home and threatened our children. And this is _after_ Anakin and Obi-Wan saved Jabba's son Rotta from Count Dooku ..."

"Not that Jabba knows who we are," Anakin interposed.

"And you're talking about ethics?" the former queen stormed at Kenobi. "He's a tyrant and a slaver and I want him dead!"

"Wait, you actually know Jabba?" Owen demanded in an astonished tone.

The other three adults gazed at him in surprise, and then Padme nodded, "Yes, Jabba's son was kidnapped by the Separatist leader Dooku in collusion with Jabba's uncle Ziro."

Anakin picked up the story now, "My apprentice and I managed to retrieve Rotta where he was being held and we brought him back, though the Separatists tried to frame the Jedi for the kidnapping and Jabba nearly had me and my apprentice killed. Padme managed to contact Jabba with the proof that Dooku and good old Uncle Ziro were behind it all."

Owen stared at his brother-in-law with hurt in his eyes, "So you were here on Tatooine but you never came to see us ..."

Anakin looked down at Luke, and the building shook slightly.

Padme laid a gentle arm on her husband's shoulder, "Ani, just tell him. We've talked about this. Don't suppress your emotions."

Anakin looked up at Lars and shook his head slowly, his eyes glittering with pain, "I couldn't go back to the farm, Owen, until our situation was desperate after the twins were born. I couldn't go back and face the greatest failure of my life, that I didn't save my mother from the Tuskens."

Owen dropped onto a nearby chair, his weathered face incredulous, "Failed her? Failed her, Anakin? My father and other locals went out to try to rescue her and most were killed._ We_ failed her, not you. You ... you found her, and she died in your arms, safe in your arms, Anakin. And while I know we are not blood family, I cannot tell you how we needed the closure of knowing her fate. I know none of us slept well after we lost her, worrying about her, wondering what had happened to her. At least we know she died with someone she loved."

Anakin had tears tracking down his face now and Obi-Wan looked away with discomfort and guilt. It was his fault that Anakin hadn't returned sooner to Tatooine. He truly hadn't believed that his young friend's dreams were prescient. But he had been wrong.

Padme had her free arm, the one not holding Leia, around Anakin, and for several minutes they sat in silence.

Finally, as if attune to some signal Kenobi did not hear or see or understand, Padme sat up and stared straight at her husband.

"Anakin, Owen does have a point that we can't afford to have Jabba's court or minions or extended family know that we are responsible for his death. More importantly than that, we can't have it get back to Palpatine that you and Obi-Wan are here. Jabba's death has to be subtle. An accident, perhaps?"

/

_Living Room_

_The Lars Farm_

_Tatooine_

_3 days later_

"Thank you for your help with the speeder, Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a sigh as he dropped into a chair and slurped down a long draught of blue milk.

"My pleasure," Anakin replied genially. "I like working with machines."

Obi-Wan nodded just as Padme stepped in the door with the babies in her arms. She carefully lowered both twins to the floor. The babies were sitting up now, and they gurgled with delight as Anakin used the Force to fly two shaak plushies around their heads in circles.

"Padme, it's good to see you and the twins," Kenobi said with a smile.

"My family will not be left alone without either you or me watching over them," Anakin said with a frown. "Not so long as Jabba rules Tatooine and the minions are out in force."

"The minions, as you put it, were here yesterday and drained a substantial portion of the Lars's reserves," Kenobi replied with a frown. "I hid in the refresher since I didn't want to be seen but yes, I have to agree that Jabba is a blight on this planet. It's hard enough to survive as a moisture farmer without Hutt 'taxation'."

"And that is why Jabba needs to be killed," Padme said briskly, reaching down to set Luke back on his butt. The baby had fallen over while reaching for a flying shaak.

"Admittedly someone else will take his place, but it will destabilize the Hutt power structure and that is a good thing," Anakin continued.

"Vengeance is of the Dark Side, Anakin," Kenobi said worriedly. "I fear that if you give into the Dark Side, you will be unable to contain your rage and hatred and you will either attract Palpatine's notice, or go on a rampage, or both."

His former apprentice sat up with narrowed eyes, but Padme spoke before her husband could do so.

"Kenobi, I agree with you that the Dark Side, the rage and anger, are dangerous emotions."

She turned to Anakin now and put a hand out to touch her husband's face, "They _are_ dangerous. You are positively scary when your eyes turn yellow and you get that demented look on your face. The problem with the Jedi way is, I believe, that they shut down _all_ powerful emotions. There are times when peace and calm are not ... not realistic, nor wise. Don't focus on vengeance, Ani. Focus on righteousness. Focus on the many people being harmed by Jabba, the farmers and their children who are dying from lack of water and resources. Channel your fear for us into loving us and the people around us. And then we kill Jabba."

Padme turned back to Obi-Wan with a frown, "You know I believe in the rule of law but the Republic has fallen and Tatooine is ruled by a slimy, sluggy despot. We will kill him because that is the right thing to do if we can."

She dropped down to the floor and gathered a fussing Leia into her arms, "We need to do it for Luke and Leia, Obi-Wan. We need to keep them safe."

/

_Jabba's Throne Room_

_Jabba's Palace_

_3 weeks later_

"Cha, boska!" Jabba the Hutt roared, pressing the button with his left hand.

The hapless Togruta male, who was on his knees begging for mercy, screamed as the floor opened below him and he tumbled down, down, down into the rank and horrible rancor pit.

Jabba gestured imperiously to a pair of female human slaves, who promptly began dashing around the room pursuing the hopping Klatooine paddy frogs which the idiotic Togruta had dropped on the floor on their way to Jabba's food aquarium.

The Hutt scowled furiously. Paddy frogs tasted best when unharmed and properly hydrated; it would be several hours before these frogs would be edible, assuming they survived being dropped and chased around the throne room.

At least it was amusing to watch the unfolding spectacle. The frogs, who had spent the last weeks being carefully fattened for consumption, were naturally thrilled at the opportunity to stretch their flippers. There was much screaming and shouting and dashing around by slaves, courtiers, and even a couple of bounty hunters before the five hapless amphibians were captured.

Jabba watched as his major domo Bib Fortuna ordered the frogs returned to the kitchens, and then looked down into the pit below. The Togruta was standing against a wall, wailing loudly enough that the Hutt could just hear his cries.

The wails would, no doubt, grow louder when the rancor entered the enclosure.

Jabba hit another button and he heard the giant door begin to creak upward, the door which would let the rancor enter the pit to eat its tasty tidbit.

With a wide, lipless smile, with his muddy brown eyes bright with excitement, Jabba reached into his food aquarium and grabbed a delectable gorg. (He liked paddy frogs slightly more than gorgs, but gorgs were quite tasty.)

The green amphibian squeaked as it entered Jabba's mouth, and he relished the taste on his tongue, and then he swallowed it and ...

Choked.

He choked.

Jabba tried to cough, but he couldn't. There was ... it was like there was some vise around his neck. He couldn't breathe, couldn't talk, couldn't cough.

He leaned forward in dismay and began thrashing his tail, and a moment later, to his horrified astonishment, something incredibly strong pushed him forward and he found himself falling ignominiously onto the grating in front of his throne.

Which proceeded to start breaking under his immense weight. Crack, crackle, pop, groan, bend.

Again, he tried to cry out, to cough the nasty gorg out, but he couldn't. The courtiers nearby were staring at him with shock and disbelief and panic and (yes) some pleasure and the grating snapped and crackled and suddenly Jabba the Hutt was falling, falling, smashing his tender flesh against the metal shards of the grating and he was on the floor of the rancor pit, still unable to breathe, and the rancor, the rancor!

The rancor fell on the gigantic slug like it hadn't eaten in two weeks.

Because it hadn't.

It had never, in all his life, had such a gorgeous, tasty meal.

The bewildered Togruta who had started all of the ruckus managed to creep out of the rancor pit into the adjacent holding cell, where the rancor keeper had opened the outer door and was hopping around in a stunning rendition of a Alderaanian waltz. The Togruta didn't know if the keeper was happy, or if the dance was a form of stress relief.

In any case, it seemed best to run for the dunes and he did, helped along by a mysterious auburn haired man in a cloak who guided him to a speeder, pressed some credits into his hand, and sent him on his way.

/

_The Lars Farm_

_1 day later_

"Owen, Owen!" Huff Darklighter called out, leaping from his speeder and running for the front door of the Lars home.

"Yes?"

Darklighter was panting and sweaty and astonished and happy, "You'll never believe this, Lars. Jabba the Hutt is dead!"

Owen Lars pasted on an innocent look, "Really? That's quite extraordinary!"

_Author Note: I haven't said this recently – thank you so much those of you who review and favorite and follow my stories. It is tremendously encouraging to get feedback and to know that you are enjoying my writing. And Happy Father's Day to my husband in particular, and all you dads out there in general :-)._


	8. Chapter 8

_The Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_6 months later (the Skywalker twins are now 14 months old)_

_Afternoon_

"Vroom Vroom!" Luke Skywalker said with an excited twinkle of his blue eyes. His sister Leia pulled herself to her feet and toddled carefully over to the side window.

"Dada!" she squealed.

Padme looked up from her datapad and smiled at Beru, who was cuddling her 3 month old son, Andor.

"Anakin's almost back," the Nubian native said with a smile. "I'm always relieved when he gets home safely."

Beru looked up from her baby and out the window in confusion, "I don't see or hear a speeder."

Padme shrugged and stood up, "I don't either. The twins are able to sense their father through the Force. It's an early warning system, so to speak."

Her sister-in-law gazed at the small Skywalkers in astonishment and shook her head, "Truthfully, I find that terrifying."

Padme sighed, "It's a little scary, I agree. But Anakin is a loving father with tremendous experience in the Force, and Obi-Wan will help. For now, it's harmless enough. I'm sure I'll have my hands full in a couple of years."

Luke decided, at this point, to begin scaling a chair next to the table, and his mother rushed over to his rescue just as he nearly fell on his head. The little boy giggled wildly at his near miss and, once set on his feet, toddled over to pull Leia's hair. Leia squealed in indignation and bucked like a small bantha, causing both twins to fall to the ground in a howling ball of pain and distress.

"I think you have your hands full now," Beru said with a chuckle.

/

_15 minutes later_

Sabe jolted awake as the speeder came to a stop.

"I'm sorry, Jedi Skywalker," she said apologetically. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Please call me Anakin, Sabe," her pilot said with a smile. "You saved my wife more than once and put your own life at risk to do so. I hope you'll consider me a friend."

Sabe nodded, "Anakin, then."

She slipped out of the speeder and stepped cautiously onto the pervasive, unending sand. She had heard that Tatooine was hot and dry and sandy but this was truly beyond belief. The only greenery in sight was some plants in the windows of the brown abode in front of her. The second sun was just above the horizon and she supposed that the temperatures had dropped, but the air was still scorching.

With a sigh, she shouldered her pack and walked after Skywalker, who guided her into a small courtyard, through a small outer porch, and into a living area where ...

"Sabe!" Padme cried out, leaping to her feet and storming forward to hug her former handmaiden. "Oh, Sabe, it is so good to see you!"

"My queen," Sabe replied, and then chuckled in embarrassment, "I'm sorry. Padme. Padme."

"Yes, please call me Padme," the other woman said, her eyes full of tears. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming."

She turned now to the other adult occupant of the room, "Sabe, this is my sister-in-law, Beru Lars, and her son, Andor."

The two exchanged greetings and Beru smiled, "I'll leave you to catch up as I need to nurse the baby."

Beru walked briskly into the next room and Padme gave Sabe a quick hug, "I like your new look."

Sabe now sported short blond hair, vibrant green eye shadow, and bright red lips, "Thank you. I changed my appearance after acting as a corpse in your funeral. I thought it would be best if no one remembered how much we look alike."

"That's brilliant!" Padme exclaimed. "Before the twins interrupt us, please accept my deep gratitude for acting in the fake funeral. It was risky and I will never forget what you did for us."

"Your ... uh ...your husband has also thanked me," the woman responded, "and it was my pleasure."

She paused, glanced around, and her eyes widened, "Wait, twins?"

"Yes!" her former queen said with a smile, even as Anakin strode into the room with Luke and Leia in his arms. "These are our 14 month old twins, Luke and Leia."

Now Sabe's eyes were filled with tears, "Oh, I am so thankful! We knew of your pregnancy but didn't know you were carrying twins! How wonderful!"

"It is wonderful," Padme said soberly, reaching out to take Luke into her arms, "though I'm sorry we couldn't share details with my family. I miss them so much, but it seemed wise that they know as little as possible about the children just in case ..."

Anakin was making Leia fly around the room with the Force now, but he took a moment to say, "I really hope that we're just being paranoid. I would think Palpatine would have more important things to do than worry about our family."

Sabe shook her head sadly, "You aren't being paranoid."

Anakin and Padme glanced at each other, and the woman sighed, "We'll talk about it later. Anakin has to run my sister-in-law, Beru, home in about an hour and then we'll have a late dinner. Her husband, Owen, and Obi-Wan Kenobi were away from their farm today and they didn't want to leave Beru and her baby home alone."

Dinner was a simple affair, and Sabe smiled slightly at the sight of her queen dishing up nausage and dustcrepes along with servings of blue milk pudding. The twins, in their separate high chairs, ate and drank messily and periodically knocked food onto the soon less than pristine floor.

"This is our life," Anakin said with a grin, even as he spooned blue milk pudding into his daughter's mouth. "Messes, crying, frantic clean ups, diaper changes, and more messes."

Padme laughed as she wiped off Luke's face and hands before lifting him to the ground, where he toddled off in search of adventure, "I think neither Anakin nor I knew how much work a baby was, much less two babies."

Sabe smiled and shook her head. She had always admired Padme Amidala but she truly had never envisioned the regal, brilliant politician knee deep in parenting in the middle of an endless desert.

"You are probably tired after your day of traveling," Padme said with a smile, "so please just sit down and relax while Anakin and I put the kids to bed. They play hard but by this time of night, they are ready for bed."

A noisy 45 minutes later, Anakin and Padme walked into the main living room and collapsed rather dramatically on the couch.

"Well," Anakin said with a groan, "the twins survived another day."

Padme laughed openly and explained to Sabe, "We say that to each other every single night. The twins survived another day. It doesn't just happen."

Her former handmaiden had listened incredulously to the ruckus produced by two small children and nodded, "I believe you."

"So," Anakin said, gesturing towards the table where three cups were sitting, "tell us about the new Empire."

Sabe blinked as one of the cups floated over to her, but she obediently grabbed it out of the air and took a cautious sip. Blue milk, fresh blue milk. Delicious.

"So," she responded after collecting her thoughts, "regarding the Empire. In some ways ..."

She trailed off for a moment, her eyes fixed on Padme, then she leaned forward, "In some ways, life is better for many in the galaxy."

Padme frowned slightly but nodded, "In what ways?"

"Well, for one thing, maybe the most important thing really, the Clone Wars are over. No longer is there heavy taxation to fuel the war, no longer the fear that the Separatists will send a fleet to a random planet and start bombarding it. At least under Palpatine, the galaxy is at peace. That is good."

"Palpatine was the leader of the Separatists," Anakin said gravely.

Sabe's mouth dropped open and she stared first at the Jedi, then at her friend and mentor, "Palpatine was ..."

"Yes," Padme said angrily. "He was leading both sides of the war, Sabe, in order to destabilize the Republic so that he could seize control."

She looked at her husband now, her face sorrowful, "So that Palpatine could destroy the Jedi. He's a Dark Side adept in the Force."

"A Sith Lord," Anakin explained. There was an odd expression on his face, but Sabe didn't try to interpret it.

Sabe blinked and shook her head, "So that's why ... why you were so concerned about Palpatine targeting you. He's trying to murder all the Jedi Knights."

Padme hesitated and then nodded, "There are additional complications which I won't go into but yes. Anakin is a target, as are the children because they are Force sensitives."

Sabe's eyes widened more, "You can already tell?"

"Yes."

"Your legacy is being slowly erased, Padme" Sabe said abruptly, leaning forward. "Most wouldn't see it but I have been tracking it. You are still much beloved on Naboo, of course. But your speeches are disappearing from the Holonet, and your sayings on the public holoscreens in the palace have been changed. The Empire is altering your message of freedom and democracy to one which supports the current regime. And I've been in contact with one of the servants on Varykino – your family is certain that they are being watched."

The Skywalkers exchanged worried looks.

"I'm afraid for my family," Padme said softly.

"I think," the other woman said carefully, "that they are safe for now. Palpatine can't know what happened, that you are alive, or the grave would almost certainly have been investigated. I quietly spoke to your sister, Sola, and she said to stay clear of them for now, at least. We hope, with time, that the danger will fade away."

Padme sighed and Anakin put a loving arm around his wife.

"We hope so too," he said.

/-

_Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_Early Dawn_

_1 year later_

_(The Skywalker twins are 2 and a couple of months old.)_

Padme opened her eyes abruptly and nearly shrieked in surprise.

Her beloved 2 year old daughter was standing right next to the bed, gazing intently into her face from 15 centimeters away.

"Leia?" Padme said groggily. "Why are you awake right now, sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Big banfa," Leia replied, waving a supple arm toward the front of the house. "Big banfa."

Padme sat up as Anakin turned over and opened his own eyes in bewilderment, "Padme? Is something wrong?"

"Leia is saying something about the banthas. Could they have gotten out of their enclosure? Are the banthas out of their yard, honey?"

"Not banfa. Big banfa."

"Not bantha, big bantha," Anakin repeated, gesturing toward a robe on the chair, causing it to leap into his hand. "I can take care of this, Padme."

"No," his wife said, rolling to her feet with a groan. "I think I'd better check this out with you."

Anakin picked up Leia and walked into the main living room and then into the twins' room, which was along the front of the house.

Luke, dressed adorably in a small tan night shirt and shorts, was standing on a low dresser and was gazing raptly out into the night.

"Big banta!" the boy yelped in excitement, even as Leia wiggled to be put down.

Anakin frowned and leaned over to look out the window, then sucked in a startled breath.

"Ani, what ... what are those?"

"Canyon krayt dragons," Anakin replied, tightening his grip on the lightsaber in his hand. (Yes, he slept with his lightsaber under his bed and had snatched it as he left the room. _This lightsaber is your life,_ Obi-Wan had told him. He would keep it near him at all times, especially with his wife and two precious children to protect.)

"Pwetty!" Leia exclaimed, clambering up next to her brother. "Pwetty banfa. Pwetty!"

"Nice big banta," Luke agreed enthusiastically, leaning against the transparisteel window.

Their flummoxed parents leaned forward to stare out at the three, four,_ five_ dragons undulating sinuously on the sands near the farm.

"They are huge, Ani," Padme said in a voice that trembled just a bit.

"These are juveniles, actually," her husband replied softly. "The adults are substantially bigger. But I don't understand why they are here. We are close to the Jundland Wastes but still, they rarely come out into the desert like this, and they are generally loners. They don't hunt in packs ..."

"Nice banta," Luke repeated, putting his hand up and gesturing toward the dragons. The beasts abruptly stepped closer still to the house, and their green eyes fixated on the small children gazing joyfully at them.

"Padme," Anakin whispered in disbelief. "The twins are calling them through the Force. "

His wife jumped slightly and shook her head, "The twins are _calling _them?"

"Yes, I can just hear it. It isn't words, it's ... it's a call, a summons, I don't know what it is."

"Can you block their call, Ani?" Padme asked fearfully. "I don't think the shield array will hold up against anything that big and they keep moving closer."

Skywalker focused and a moment later, the krayts twitched. A few seconds after that, the krayts turned and gazed at one another in apparent surprise. A moment after that, three of the juveniles began a noisy battle and the other two scurried off in the direction of the Wastes. A minute after that, the other three gave up the fighting as a foolish cause and departed as well.

"That was profoundly weird and disturbing," Anakin stated.

"Yes," his wife responded.

"I want da big banfas!" Leia yelled as Luke fell dramatically to the floor and began howling in distress.

/-

_The Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_Early afternoon_

_3 weeks later_

"Are the twins taking a nap?" Anakin asked, slumping wearily into a couch. One of his newer vaporators had been battling him all day, but he'd defeated them in the end through determination and sheer mechanical genius.

"Yes," Padme replied, sinking down next to him and handing over a cup of blue milk.

Skywalker sucked down the milk in one long draught and leaned back, "Exhausting day. Those vaporators seem determined to annoy me."

"Ani."

Anakin turned his focus on his wife, and noticed, belatedly, that her Force sense was turbulent with excitement and joy and concern.

"What's wrong, Padme?"

"Ani, something wonderful has happened. Again. I'm pregnant."

Her husband's eyes widened in surprise and then his face split into a gigantic smile, "Really?"

"Really," Padme replied with her own returning smile. "I'm not sure it's the best time, with Palpatine in charge of the galaxy and the twins so crazy ..."

"This is wonderful news, Padme," Anakin relied firmly. "This baby is a blessing. Or babies, maybe?"

Padme groaned, "I'm kind of hoping for just one this time. But we'll see, won't we?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Author Note: I realize I wasn't clear about Sabe's trip to Tatooine. She went to talk to the Skywalkers and update them on the situation in Naboo, then she stayed a few months to help out as the clan got used to Tatooine moisture farming. But now she is back on Naboo, skulking around collecting information about Palpatine's Empire._

_The Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_Noon_

_6 months later_

"I still don't like this," Anakin Skywalker stated, hovering nervously near the door.

"Ani, we'll be fine," his heavily pregnant wife stated with a reassuring smile. "Beru is here and we're well armed, plus you know the sensor arrays will alert us if anyone comes calling. You won't be gone for long."

"It's just stupid," her husband whined. "This new Imperial governor has enough to do with the Hutt turbulence and the hyperspace routes without bothering to send a representative to all the moisture farmers. Just send us a holopad if they like – ordering all the local farmers to the Darklighter farm is ridiculous. We all have work to do!"

"Maybe that is why they picked the early afternoon," Padme speculated. "Most farmers rest when the suns are at their hottest, and the Darklighters do have a large indoor gathering place. Maybe it'll be fun, a time for you to meet more of our distant neighbors."

"You don't think anyone will recognize me, do you?"

Padme laughed and ran an affectionate hand over her husband's hair, "No, Ani. Your hair has lightened and it looks so different cut short, plus you are very tan. No, you look amazingly handsome, but your looks have changed from your days as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. You are Ani Cloudseeker."

Skywalker kissed her and nodded, "Ok, I'd better get going. If the krayt dragons show up, just tell Luke and Leia to send them away. We've practiced and they can do it, even though they love their big dwagons."

"They are just too cute," his wife gushed idiotically, then grinned. "Not that it should be a problem. They don't show up in the middle of the day. Probably the krayts think it is too hot to be romping across the sand to hang with their little buddies."

"Any normal creature, sentient or non sentient, thinks it is too hot to be outside at this hour," Anakin groused. "As you said, we won't be gone for long."

/-

_Darklighter Farm_

_Tatooine_

_4 hours later_

"This is driving me insane," Anakin muttered to Obi-Wan, whose own patient demeanor was slightly strained. "How long can this guy talk without actually saying anything?"

"Typical politician," Obi-wan replied softly. "He's a Core Worlder. Maybe he's just trying to show he truly wants to help with the struggles of the moisture farmers."  
"If he cared," Owen Lars whispered harshly, "he would have researched Tatooine before coming here to the Darklighter farm and yammering for hours on end. Those ideas about increasing water production might work on Jakku where the moisture content of the atmosphere is slightly higher, but they won't work here."

Anakin sighed and sent out an absent tendril of the Force toward his family 70 kilometers away. He jolted in shock and surprise. The twins were generating excitement and terror. Something was wrong!

_/_

_The Skywalker Farm_

"There are at least 20 of them, Padme," Beru Lars yelled, her eyes on the sensor arrays.

Padme took a deep breath and shot a nervous look toward the pantry. The twins and Beru's son were locked in there at least temporarily, but Luke, in particular, had already proven himself an escape artist. The last thing they needed was three small children racing around chaotically.

Twenty minutes ago, the Tuskens had come upon them from the east and while so far the augmented shields around the house were holding, they wouldn't hold forever with the blaster bombardment from the invaders.

"I don't understand why they aren't taking the banthas," Beru commented with admirable calm. "The Raiders venerate their relationship with banthas and usually take the settler's beasts immediately"

Padme frowned at the sensors. It was true – the Tuskens were focused on battering down the shields, and the banthas in their shed were being left unmolested.

She sighed and closed her eyes, seeking calm. She's already tried to reach Anakin and Obi-Wan, and Beru had tried reaching Lars. They hadn't been able to get through, which made her fear that the Tuskens somehow were jamming their transmissions. That too, was bizarre. The sandpeople were a primitive group with limited technology.

The door to the pantry slid open and Luke wriggled out like a slippery Mon Calamari eel with Leia and Andor in pursuit.

"Children," Beru said with a lilt of her voice. "We're going to play a game. Everyone is going to lie down on the floor next to the mommies, Ok? Let's see who can get down the lowest!"

"People outside, Mommy, people!" Leia yelped, obediently lowering herself to the ground. Luke and Andor followed suit, with Andor focusing on a dusty dweezel stick which had fallen from the table earlier. The one year old boy shoved it into his mouth enthusiastically, causing his mother to wince. Ultimately, Beru decided, they had more important things to worry about right now.

"Yes, darlings, people," Padme replied, and shot an anxious look at the shields. They were down to 33% and wouldn't hold much longer.

A thought occurred to her, and she spent all of five seconds before she decided it was their best hope.

"Luke, Leia, can you call the big dragons?" she asked.

"Big dwagons, big dwagons," Leia replied, her brown eyes glowing with excitement. "Want the big dwagons."

"Yes, Luke, Leia, call the big dragons!"

One minute later, both twins chortled in unnerving synchronicity, "Big dwagons coming, Mama!"

/

_40 minutes later_

Anakin's heart was in his throat as his speeder screamed toward home. At his side, Obi-Wan was also a maelstrom of distress while Owen Lars, behind them in the back seat, was clearly unsure as to whether there was truly a problem or whether his weird stepbrother had just gone off again for no apparent reason.

As they drew close, they could see that there was smoke emanating from the shield generator and he saw the littered bodies of multiple Tusken raiders, some of whom were being happily eaten by canyon krayt dragons. He frantically, fearfully reached out through the Force and he could feel ...

"They are all right! They are Ok!" he cried out in relief.

Obi-Wan felt his eyes tear up. He was attached to the Skywalker/Lars clan. It would be absurd to deny it.

The speeder pulled up and stopped approximately one second before Skywalker leapt out of it and charged toward the front door. It opened as he reached it and he fell upon his lovely, very bulbous wife, and he was crying with a mixture of relief and cold rage.

He would slaughter every Tusken within 100 kilometers of his home for daring to attack his family.

Luke and Leia, who were at the window staring out joyfully at their 'big dragons', now turned in distress and started sobbing.

"You are frightening the children, Ani," Padme murmured, pulling her husband's face to her own and kissing him fiercely, "your eyes are raging yellow."

He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

"They are blue now," his wife said gently. "It's Ok, Anakin. We are safe."

"I will kill them all, like animals," he replied tautly.

Padme shook her head gently and led him to the front door, "Owen, Beru, can you please watch the children?"

Anakin allowed himself to be led outside, where Obi-Wan was standing a few meters from the front door, staring down in disbelief at a fallen body.

Skywalker stepped next to his former master and took in a stunned breath of surprise. Someone, Padme presumably, had stripped off the turban and head covering of the dead sentient, revealing the face not of a Tusken but ...

"It's a clone trooper," Obi-Wan stated in horror.

/-

_An hour later_

"We need to leave," Anakin rasped. "The only possible explanation is that Palpatine has found us."

Padme shook her head in bewilderment, "If it was really Palpatine, why not have more troopers? Yes, 20 are quite a few, but hundreds wouldn't be inappropriate if he was serious about capturing me and the twins ..."

"Listen, everyone," Owen said with surprising authority, even as he lowered his com, "I just talked to Darklighter. At least five other outlying farms were attacked during the meeting, ostensibly by sandpeople. There have been some deaths and more abductions."

Kenobi shook his head, "We have six corpses here in varying stages of being devoured and they are all human, two clone troopers, four normal humans."

"Should I tell that to Darklighter?" Owen asked, reaching for his com.

"No!" Anakin and Padme said together, and Padme continued more gently, "No, Owen. Something else is going on. You men were all ordered to the meeting at the Darklighter farm, and we couldn't get through to you by com when the attack began. I think ... I think the Tuskens are being framed ..."

She reached out a hand to clutch her husband's arm, "Ani, I know what they did to your mother, but it isn't right to punish them for something they didn't do here. And obviously we need to figure out what is happening and who is behind these attacks."

There was another squawk of the com and Owen lifted it to his ear and exchanged a few terse sentences before signing off.

"Governor Minchel himself is coming here," Lars said with a frown. "Apparently this is the only farm where the inhabitants fought off the attack and he apparently wants to interview us."

"Very suspicious," Obi-Wan said abruptly. "Anakin, be prepared for a fight but don't jump the blaster. As Padme said, we need to figure out what really happened here."

"If we want to hide what we know," Beru said practically, "we need to get those men's faces covered up again."

"And let's get those krayt dragons on their way back to the Wastes. Luke and Leia will be upset if their pets are attacked by the governor's forces."

/

_Skywalker Farm_

_90 minutes later_

Governor Minchel was from Imperial Center (formerly Coruscant) and it showed. He was a human in his 50's with black hair streaked with gray and sported pale skin which had not seen much of the suns. His bulbous torso rivaled Padme's in girth, though without such a good reason. His black jacket and trousers were made of expensive synthsilk.

Anakin winced internally at how hot the man must be in that impractical get up. Based on the sweat beading on the man's brow, the governor was indeed very hot. Or nervous. Yes, his Force sense said nervous.

"Cloudseeker?" the governor demanded imperiously.

Anakin Skywalker was stressed and angry and the tone annoyed him, but he managed to maintain a calm demeanor.

"Yes, I'm Ani Cloudseeker," he replied, nodding his head in what could have been interpreted as a respectful manner.

"And this is your lovely wife, I presume?" Minchel asked more softly, shooting an admiring glance at Padme.

Anakin growled very softly but Padme pinched him surreptitiously.

"Yes, I'm Padme Cloudseeker," she replied with a noticeable tremble in her voice. "Please, won't you and your aides sit down? I can offer you ... oh, I don't know. I'm sorry, Governor. I'm just so ... it was so horrible ..."

Her male relatives and Kenobi shot her an admiring look at her dramatic dialogue, and Minchin relaxed slightly, "Please, don't be concerned about us. I understand this was very traumatic and I'm having my men investigate this dreadful assault most thoroughly."

"Oh thank you," Beru gushed from across the room. "We ... we've had trouble with the Tuskens before but this ... this is terrible. Our children could have been harmed or killed."

She too managed to sob quite convincingly and a few tears even crept down her cheeks to accompany the red eyes, which were caused by a judicious application of onion from the kitchen.

"I promise you that as the new governor of Tatooine," Minchel replied in a reassuring manner, "I will do my best to bring these miscreants to justice. The Empire is determined that alien scum will no longer harm the good humans of the galaxy."

Anakin and Obi-Wan, who had many alien compatriots and friends, barely managed to swallow their outrage at this xenophobic statement, but the women maintained their fragile demeanors.

"So, Padme, if I may be so bold to call you Padme," the governor said in an overly friendly way, "perhaps you can tell me what exactly happened?"

"I ... I don't really know," the woman replied, shooting a warning glance at Anakin.

(_Don't strangle him, Ani. Don't do it!)_

"We are fortunate to have sensor arrays and they went off at about mid afternoon," she continued tearfully. "The sandpeople, the Tuskens I mean, they attacked our shields and would have disabled them but fortunately the krayt dragons attacked them."

Minchel's lips tightened, "What are these ... dragons, you speak of?"

"The canyon krayts live in the Jundland wastes only a few kilometers away," Anakin explained. "They patrol this area of the desert, which is one of the reasons we have sensor and shield arrays. Fortunately for my family, they decided the Tuskens were an available meal, and they disrupted the attack before the shields failed."

"Did you stay inside the house until your husband returned, then?" Minchel inquired carefully.

"Of course," Padme replied, widening her eyes soulfully. "Beru and I stayed in the house with the children. It was _terrible_! Oh Ani, I'm so afraid."

Anakin stifled a chuckle at his wife's dramatics and placed a loving arm around her, "It's Ok, darling, it's Ok. You are safe now."

The governor had relaxed at this exchange, and glanced to his left as an aide approached and carefully thrust a datapad into his superior's hands.

Minchel read the report with a blank face and a pleased Force sense.

"Any news, Governor?" Owen asked nervously.

"Yes," the governor replied with a practiced smile. "I am glad to inform you that my troops have just discovered the Tusken Raiders who attacked the noble settlers of Tatooine, and have destroyed their camp. You will be safe from further raids."

"What about the missing?" Beru asked worriedly. "Is there any sign of those who were taken?"

Now the politician's face was droopy with regret and sorrow, "I am sorry, no.

_"He's deceitful_," Anakin said through the Force.

"_I know,"_ Obi-Wan replied.

"That is truly a relief," Owen stated, though his eyes were wary. "I would appreciate seeing the camp for myself and reporting to the other settlers. It will reassure us all."

Minchel frowned, "I assure you, Lars, that my troops are entirely competent, and it would not be safe for civilians to enter a battle site. I will be studying the camp myself and will make sure that Darklighter gets a report."

"But ... but how can we be sure?" Padme asked with a tremble in her voice. "We appreciate your kindness, Governor, but with all due respect, you aren't a native of Tatooine and you don't know the fear in which we live. We just need to see it with our own eyes. We just need to be sure that this terrible threat is past, that our children are safe."

"I understand," the governor replied with a gentle leer at the gorgeous, very pregnant woman. He looked back down on his holopad and read something else, then nodded, "We believe all the Tusken scum are dead but my men are doing a final sweep of the camp. If you wish for your husband and brother-in-law to view the camp so you feel safe, that can be arranged."

"I will go," Anakin said coldly.

Padme turned and placed a fluttering hand on her husband's shoulder, "Oh Ani, please let Owen and Ben go instead. I'm ... the baby is due soon and I'm so upset. My nerves are making me tremble and quiver. I need you here with me."

Anakin managed to keep from rolling his eyes, though he did shoot his wife a warning glance. Surely this was laying it on a little too thickly?

A quick glance at the governor showed that it was not; the man was looking at Padme with an indulgent, condescending look and spoke gently, "By all means, your brother-in-law and his friend are most welcome to accompany me to the camp."

"Thank you," Padme breathed.

_Author Note: Many thanks to those of you following and reviewing and favoriting. Thank you, dear husband, for editing. Padme's drama over her "nerves" is inspired by Mrs. Bennet's nerves in _Pride and Prejudice,_ which is one of my favorite books. _


	10. Chapter 10

_The Desert_

_Tatooine_

_45 minutes later_

"Your wife and Padme were quite extraordinary back there," Obi-Wan stated loudly to overcome the sound of the wind rushing by the speeder. "It is obvious that Governor Minchel was completely taken in by their fluttering and sobbing."

"I wasn't surprised by Padme," Lars replied, his eyes fixed on the smoke in the distant horizon. The destroyed Tusken camp, presumably. "I _was_ impressed with Beru, though. Unlike Padme, she's not a politician who has to display a different persona at times. Beru is a very genuine person so her performance was amazing, though she was in a supporting role."

"Beru is an incredible woman," Obi-Wan replied genuinely. "They had the governor totally confused."

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Owen?"

Lars shot a quick look at Kenobi before focusing back on piloting the speeder, "Why was Padme so determined that Anakin not accompany us to the camp?"

Kenobi hesitated for a long moment, then decided that honesty was the best policy, "When his mother, Shmi, was taken by the Tuskens, Anakin tracked her down and found her still alive, but in terrible condition from being brutalized by the Tuskens. She died in his arms."

"Yes, I am aware," Owen replied, his Force sense roiling with grief.

"Anakin destroyed every living being in the Tusken camp for the murder of his mother," Ben continued, his eyes fixed on the approaching smoke. "Men, women, and children. Even the banthas."

Lars bit his lip and nodded slowly, "Beru suspected as much. I didn't believe that any man, even a Jedi, could be so powerful."

Kenobi jerked in surprise and when he spoke, he was censorious, "So you don't have a ... a moral problem with his decision?"

Lars shrugged, "Yes, I suppose I do. I mean, murdering innocent children of any species is wrong. But given Anakin's background as a slave and the trauma of his parting from his mother both as a child and as a young adult, I guess I'm not surprised he went crazy and massacred the entire settlement."

Obi-Wan gazed at the younger man and shook his head slightly. It had never occurred to him that Anakin was so ... so unstable, that his early years of slavery had damaged him so much, that the young man's heart was broken from losing his mother.

He and the Jedi Council obviously had approached the challenge of Anakin Skywalker in a foolishly narrow minded way. Yoda had been deeply concerned about Anakin's fear, but his solution was to refuse to train the boy. How would that have solved the problems of a 9 year old boy with the highest midichlorian level ever seen? Palpatine had already met young Skywalker when the Council had passed judgement; surely the Sith had realized Anakin's power. If the young man had been tossed into an orphanage, or shipped back to Tatooine, Palpatine would no doubt have sunk his clutches into young Skywalker even earlier than he had.

They had been complete and utter fools in their treatment of Anakin Skywalker.

"Kenobi?" Owen asked in a puzzled tone.

Obi-Wan lifted his gaze and realized they had stopped in the smoking camp. His breath caught, both from the stench and from the horror before his eyes. Bodies littered the landscape as far as the eye could see, and the dwelling places were razed and destroyed by fire.

The two men sat staring for several minutes with a mixture of sorrow and distaste, even as Imperial stormtroopers roamed the camp with blasters drawn, presumably in case additional Raiders were lurking somewhere.

"Kenobi," Owen murmured softly.

"Yes?"

"I see no children among the dead."

/-

_Imperial Airship_

_20 minutes later_

Obi-Wan groaned softly and pressed himself farther into the air duct, suppressing the urge to sneeze as a puff of dust entered his nostrils. Really, how did he manage to get himself into these crazy situations?

/

_Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_3 hours later_

"Obi-Wan did what?" Anakin demanded in disbelief.

"Stowed away in the governor's transport," Owen replied wearily even as he lifted his son into his arms. The little boy should have gone to sleep long ago, but excitement and alarm had kept him awake and cranky. "It's all right, Andor. I'm here. Go to sleep."

Andor stared gravely into his father's beloved face and then obediently closed his eyes and curled up in Owen's embrace.

"Stowed away?" Beru demanded in distress, though she kept her voice low. The twins, at least, had gone to bed and were sleeping peacefully. "Is he insane? He'll be caught and arrested and probably executed!"

Anakin and Padme exchanged wry glances and Padme shook her head, "He'll be fine. Obi-Wan quite excels at stowing away successfully in ships."

"But why did he stow away," Anakin demanded. "What did he say?"

Owen sighed and ran a loving hand along his little boy's back – the child was nearly asleep now, "I pointed out that there were no signs of children among the Tusken dead."

He shot a worried glance at his brother-in-law and was relieved when Skywalker looked interested as opposed to outraged at the mention of the raiders who had killed his mother.

"So ... what does that mean?" Padme asked in a puzzled tone.

Owen shook his head, "We're not sure. But Tusken camps always have the men, women, and children together. It is part of their culture. We walked around and are confident that the children were taken. Also, while Minchel claimed the attack was recent, we could tell the camp was destroyed before the raids on the local farms. Probably as early as two days ago based on the ... the smell. And all the banthas were missing as well."

Anakin rose to his feet and paced, "Something stinks about this whole situation, literally and figuratively."

Padme's com rang imperatively and she grabbed it.

"It's Obi-Wan!"

/-

_House_

_Mos Espa_

_Tatooine_

_14 hours later_

The door to the ochre dwelling slid open and Anakin Skywalker stepped in cautiously. Padme, her arms full of twins, followed him, eager to escape the heat and dust of the street.

"Stop right there!"

The voice was male and Anakin halted obediently, his eyes on the short, dark haired male who stood a few meters away, a blaster clutched in his hand. The Jedi stared intently, even as he used the Force to push the hood from his head.

The man's brow furrowed in bewilderment.

"Kitster," Ani continued, lifting his hand and twirling two fingers carefully in an old slave sign, "it's me, Ani."

Kitster Banai's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly, "That's ... that's impossible."

Skywalker gestured and the blaster wrenched itself out of his old friend's hand and flew across the room into his own. He threw it on the floor and smiled a little, "No, it's not."

Banai's jaw dropped at this display of the Force and he took a step closer, peering into Anakin's eyes.

"It ... it is you, isn't it?" he breathed. "By the suns of Tatooine, it is Anakin Skywalker."

"Ani Cloudseeker, please," Padme said softly, stepping forward. "I don't know if you are aware, but being a Jedi is quite dangerous and ..."

"Yes, I know," Kitster interrupted, even as he turned. "It's Ok, Tamora. Come on out."

The woman who stepped into view was short and blond. The bulge in her midsection showed that she, too, was with child. She also carried a blaster, though it was pointed towards the floor.

"This is my wife, Tamora. Tamora, I know I've told you about my old friend Ani?" Kittster asked. "Ani was freed many years ago, and the tech he gave me before he departed eventually helped me earn my own freedom."

"I do remember," the woman replied solemnly. Her eyes were watchful. "I confess to being surprised to see a Jedi Knight here on this dustball of a planet."

Anakin grimaced, "It wasn't my first choice, or even my second, but events were such that it was necessary for us to hide here from the Empire."

"How long have you been here?" Kitster asked, gesturing toward an open living area with a few chairs sprinkled here and there. The furniture was neither new nor old, neither excessively cheap nor expensive. It seemed that Banai had successfully purchased his freedom and carved out a reasonably comfortable life, but he was not wealthy.

But then, neither were the Skywalkers.

"My wife Padme and I have been here more than two years, living on a moisture farm over by Anchorhead," Ani explained, sinking onto a couch and taking Luke into his arms. The twins were uncharacteristically quiet, perhaps affected by their parents' solemnity.

"To be honest," Padme continued, giving Leia a kiss on the forehead, "we discovered your whereabouts a few months after we arrived through the efforts of a friend of mine from Naboo. But we felt it was unwise to talk to you because of the bounty on Ani's head. The fewer people who know of our location, the better."

Tomara frowned, "So what has changed? Why are you seeking us out now?"

"Because we know that you work to help the slaves of Tatooine," Anakin explained seriously, "and it turns out that the current Governor is involved in the slave trade. We have proof positive that he is a major player in a series of recent raids on moisture farms near Anchorhead and Tosche Station. A number of people were killed, but many more were abducted, supposedly by Tusken Raiders. But it wasn't the Tuskens."

Banai sat up intently, "There were raids outside Mon Espa as well, supposedly by Raiders. How do you know it wasn't them?"

"We managed to fight the so called sandpeople off," Padme explained softly, rubbing her daughter's back. The little girl was leaning against her and her eyes were half closed. Given that the twins were usually whirlwinds during the day, she treasured these quiet moments. "The marauders were dressed as Tuskens, but when we removed their head coverings, they were humans. Two of them were clone troopers."

Tomara sucked in a startled breath, "Clones?"

"Yes," Anakin continued gravely. "A friend of ours, another Jedi, managed to stow away on an Imperial airship and he contacted us last night. The abducted settlers, all women and children, are being held in a warehouse here in Mos Espa in the industrial district. Based on what ... what our friend says, the slaves have already been sold to buyers and will be shipped off world starting in 6 hours. So we don't have much time."

"Time to do what?" Tomara demanded. "Yes, Kit and I are part of the Underground Sandstorm and we help escaped slaves. Indeed, our network has grown and matured since Jabba choked on a frog. But we can't infiltrate an Imperial facility in six hours! That would be suicide."

"We don't need you to do the infiltration," Anakin explained firmly. "We need you to cover up _our _infiltration. My friend and I can free the slaves, kill the slavers, and destroy the building while we're at it. But we can't afford to let the Emperor and his minions know that two Jedi are at work here in Mos Espa. We need to come up with some story for how the captives were freed which involves ..."

He trailed away, his forehead creased with bewilderment.

"A rival slave gang would be best," Padme speculated. "Other slave traders have to exist, correct? Maybe we can create the narrative that a rival gang attacked the warehouse and in the chaos, the abducted settlers snuck out a back door ...?"

Kitster Banai exchanged a glance with his wife and smiled rather unpleasantly, "Yes, I think we can arrange that."

/-

_Semi Dilapidated Building_

_Warehouse District_

_Mos Espa_

_Tatooine_

_6 hours later_

"Any news from the first transport ship?" growled Captain Ishaki, pacing up and down the front lobby of what had once been an office building and was now a derelict but architecturally stable base for this operation.

The captain was a Weequay, which meant he was tough, leathery, and devious. He had served Jabba the Hutt for many years and had earned a fine living as a mercenary and slave trader. It had been most inconvenient when the Hutt had choked on a frog and been eaten by a rancor. Ishaki had briefly returned to his homeworld of Sriluur but had been unsuccessful in making enough credits to keep body and soul fed. This job had come just in time.

"Yes, sir," one of his underlings replied. Ishaki neither knew nor cared what the Trandoshan male's name was. All his subordinates were sentients without loyalty, and once this job was finished they would scatter to the far corners of the galaxy with their credit chips clutched in their hot – or cold blooded – hands.

"The transport will set down on the roof in 13 minutes, sir," another individual stated, this one a scruffy human of indeterminate age and a long, scraggly, slovenly beard.

"Very well," Ishaki replied. He turned toward the front door just as it blew open.

/

_Basement of Dilapidated Building_

There was screaming and crying as Anakin used the Force to unlock the door to the first slave pen. It was filled with women and children, all human. The room was dark and moist, the smell rank. It brought back horrible memories of his own time in slavery ...

"It's all right, Ani," Padme murmured, placing a loving hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them out of here and to safety."

"Listen, everyone," she said in a loud, clear voice. "We're here to get you out. Everyone needs to listen and not panic, Ok? You're safe now."

"The slavers! They said they'd kill us all if we try to escape!" a hysterical woman cried out. Padme could see, in the dim light of her glow rod, that the woman carried a small child in her arms. The former queen winced at the sight. Luke and Leia were safely asleep in bed in the Banais' home. If the dragons hadn't come while the farm was under attack, she and her twins could have been imprisoned here.

"Trust me," Anakin said aloud as he moved to the next slave pen, "the slavers have enough to do without worrying about you."

/

_Main floor of Dilapidated Building_

Captain Ishaki stepped from behind a pillar and shot a Togruta male who was attempting to make his way along the side of the room.

"You two," he ordered two Mandalorian confederates. "Hold them off for three minutes and then retreat to the back room. I'll set off the charges in this room and destroy these infiltrators."

"Yes, sir."

Ishaki threw a smoke grenade into the middle of the lobby. It hissed and spewed, providing sufficient fog that he was able to slip to the back entrance and the stairs. He would indeed destroy those who sought to take his living cargo, but he had to make sure the slaves were safely under control while his men beat back their attackers.

He ducked down a stairwell, used his hand print to open the door, stepped in, and blinked (very briefly) in astonishment as a blazing blue light appeared above his head.

A moment later, said head fell to the ground and bounced a meter before coming to rest by the boot of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

/-

_Governor's Private Office_

_Governor's Mansion_

_Mos Espa_

_45 minutes later_

"Sir?"

Governor Minchel turned and glared at his aide. It had been a stressful and exhausting day and all he wanted to do was sip Alderaanian wine and watch _Galactic Total Wipeout_, a delightful show where beings of various species attempted to navigate an obstacle course. Those who failed fell into vats of gumbah-pudding.

It was _hilarious._

"This had better be very, _very_ important," Minchel said in his most threatening voice.

His aide paled noticeably, glanced briefly at the ground, then looked up again, "Sir. Yes. It's important. I just received word that a warehouse ... _the_ warehouse on Jabba Street has ... has ..."

Minchel lurched to his feet and took an alarmed step forward. The fake Tusken raids had netted him numerous slaves who would bring a fine price and fill his own personal coffers. What had Captain Ishaki done?

"What about the warehouse?" he demanded.

"It just blew up, sir."

/

_Our current guilty pleasure is _Total Wipeout_ on Amazon Prime. So funny! Thanks to my wonderful husband for editing this fanfic and thanks to all of you who are patient about updates. Real life has been busy lately!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Alderaan's Senatorial Chambers_

_Imperial Senate_

_Imperial City_

_Imperial Center_

"Thank you, Senator Lilan," Bail Organa said with a courteous bow. "I will discuss the upcoming Empire Day festivities with my aides on Alderaan when I return home in a few days."

"Good," the Nubian senator said with a smile which didn't reach his eyes. "I am pleased that you agree that the Empire and her glorious leader must be celebrated on every civilized planet. We have enjoyed a little more than two years of peace since the Clone Wars and this time of calm and joy and tranquility should be celebrated."

Organa bit his lip, "Indeed."

"My aide will discuss the details with you now," Lilan stated with an imperious gesture toward a slight, blond woman who stood behind him, her face tipped modestly toward the floor.

Bail Organa sighed, "I have a meeting in 20 minutes, and I hoped to send a message to the Queen of Alderaan ..."

"The Emperor himself wishes to be assured that you have all the necessary information about the ceremonies as soon as possible," Lilan said with narrowed eyes.

"Very well," Organa replied wearily. He watched irritably as the sycophant left the room with his guards and two other secretaries in tow. This current Nubian Senator was a slithering worm who groveled at Palpatine's feet in return for the Emperor's dubious favors. The former Senator, Padme Amidala, had been a powerhouse of passion and courage and righteousness. The contrast was truly dramatic.

A slight noise caught his attention and he turned in surprise to see the blond aide locking the door. He opened his mouth in protest and then shut it as she lifted a fierce hand to her lips in the universal request for silence. She lifted a datapad and spoke clearly, "Perhaps, Senator, you could look over the suggested details of the Empire Day festivities and then tell me if you have any questions? We have some special music developed by the Emperor's favorite composer, Quirana Benza, and I'd appreciate your listening to it while you look over the documents."

"Certainly," Organa replied with a furrowed brow. The woman stepped forward and placed a holopad on the desk. She pushed a button and rather militaristic orchestral music began emanating from it.

She stepped forward briskly now and grabbed Bail, propelling him out of the room and into the ... the refresher?

The door shut behind them and Bail shook himself loose from his stupor, "What is this, Aide ...?"

"You can call me Sabe," the woman replied, tossing her blond hair briskly. "I apologize for the dramatics, but you must know that all senatorial offices have listening devices. We had a cleaning droid check the refresher yesterday, and it's clear. We don't have much time so let's make this quick."

"Make what quick?" Bail demanded, taking a quick step backwards. "What does Senator Lilan want?"

"Want?" Sabe snorted. "He wants to get fat and rich and live off the backs of the poor and broken. I don't work for him. I work for the true government of Naboo. More than that, I work for Padme Amidala. I was one of her handmaidens back during her tenure as queen."

Bail compressed his lips and shook his head gently, "I'm so sorry for your loss. Senator Amidala was a truly amazing person and I grieve her death."

"She's not dead," Sabe stated firmly. She lifted a hand to forestall additional comment from the stunned Viceroy. "We really don't have much time. Padme and her husband Anakin Skywalker, plus the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi have been in hiding for more than two years. We've been in contact and she sent me a message yesterday that their current hiding place may have been compromised ..."

"This is impossible," Bail interrupted insistently. "I saw the holo of her funeral myself!"

"That was me pretending to be Padme in full make-up," Sabe continued impatiently. "The body in her grave is a poor soul who was killed during the attacks in Naboo when Palpatine formed his Empire. Padme wants to know if, _if _they need to flee their current hiding place whether they would find a safe haven on Alderaan."

Bail thought about it for exactly 1.63 seconds.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Senator," Sabe replied with a warm smile. "Now let's get back to the office. Please remember to comment about the percussion section at the end of the march. Apparently Palpatine loves it."

_/_

_Banai Residence_

_Mon Espa_

_Tatooine_

_12 hours later_

"Want that! Want!" Leia howled, hurling her small body toward Luke, who promptly tumbled to the ground. Triumphant, Leia grabbed the small bantha plushie from Luke's unresisting hand and ran off with Luke in hot, howling pursuit.

"Leia," Anakin said sternly, reaching out with the Force and lifting her to dangle forlornly in the air. "You are not allowed to steal toys from Luke. Tell him you are sorry."

"Sawy, Wuke," she stated with a firm pout of her lower lip.

"Took banta!" Luke replied with a pathetic sob, even as he grabbed the bantha. "Took banta! Mean Weia!"

"Luke, don't call your sister mean," Padme said wearily even as she crooked an eyebrow at her husband.

"Yes, they are tired," Anakin said with sigh. "I'll put them down for a nap."

"No nap! No nap!" the twins howled, drawn together in outrage over their parents' unreasonable decisions.

Anakin lifted them both with the Force and guided them out the room and into the Banais' guest bedroom.

"I'm sorry about that," Padme said, patting her stomach as her unborn child kicked. She had noticed the baby was more active when the twins were upset.

"It's all right," Tamora Banai replied with a pat of her own pregnancy bump. "I have helped look after my cousin's toddler, though there is just one of him. I can't imagine the exhaustion of two!"

"It is hard," Padme agreed, "though in some ways it is nice as they sometimes play together well. But they are both crazy, especially Luke, who is a climber."

Tamora chuckled, then looked serious, "How was your delivery of the twins? I confess to being a bit nervous, though I will have the assistance of both a local midwife and a good med droid. Kitster is insistent on that."

The other woman smiled and leaned back, "Well, you'll be better off than I was. We didn't know I was carrying twins and I went into labor 6 weeks early. Anakin had to deliver the twins with some dubious assistance from Obi-Wan, who was completely freaked out."

Tamora's eyes were wide, "Anakin delivered them! That's amazing. I think Kitster would faint."

"Shmi, Ani's mother, was a midwife for the slaves, and she had Anakin assist so he knew what to do when I went into premature labor. It was an emotional and scary experience but we all got through it unharmed, which is a huge relief. This one is due in less than two months and we are certain there is only one this time, so we hope she goes full term."

"She?" Tamora asked curiously.

"Well, we don't know for sure, but we both think she's a ... she. We'll see, won't we?"

"We probably should break into Governor Minchel's offices," Anakin said, striding into the room with Kitster and Obi-Wan at his heels. "All the freed slaves were human, so where are the Tusken adolescents and children? And the banthas? Not that I care about the Tuskens as sentients, but Minchel is obviously up to something."

"Why don't you care about the Tuskens?" Kit replied with a lowered brow. "They are sentients like you and me, and they don't deserve to be enslaved and destroyed."

Padme caught her breath at this statement and Anakin's eyes turned yellow.

"They abducted and murdered my mother," he replied, his body rigid. "They are animals."

Padme's child leaped in her womb as the woman rose to her feet and stepped forward, "Anakin, calm down."

Kitster's eyes were wide with shock and Padme, noting their host's concern, drew Ani into the front hall to calm him down.

"What happened to his eyes?" Tamora demanded. "They were yellow!"

"It's ..." Kenobi began, and sighed, "it's a Force thing. Anakin is, as you probably have realized, a powerful Force sensitive. When he is upset, his eyes turn yellow. I'm afraid his mother's death was profoundly traumatic. The Tuskens took her and tortured her for weeks. Anakin found her in time to say good-bye but she was too injured; she died in his arms."

"I'm so sorry," Kitster replied, his eyes dark with regret. "I didn't realize."

"It's all right," Obi-Wan replied firmly. "As Anakin says, we need to know what is going on. I appreciate the assistance of the Underground Sandstorm in getting the settlers returned to their farms, and it was brilliant to feed the location of the slavers to one of the local crime rings so we could rescue the slaves while the two groups were battling one another. Nothing quite like pitting two unpleasant groups against one another. But in any case, we need to know whether there will be another series of abductions. Minchel is neck deep in this whole operation but why? Why the Tuskens? Were they merely attacked and killed as cover for snatching settlers so he could sell then for personal gain?"

Tamora shook her head, "All those are very good questions. But Minchel is an Imperial governor and his mansion is very well guarded. There is no way you and Skywalker can make your way in their safely. You'll be caught and executed!"

Obi-Wan Kenobi shook his head with a smile, "Anakin and I are adept at getting in and out of places surreptitiously. I _am_ worried that we are burdening you with our presence, though. It isn't entirely safe to have us here as both Anakin and I are wanted by the Empire."

"Anakin is a friend and a brother," Kitster said passionately. "You will stay as long as you want."

/

_Governor Minchel's Office_

_Governor's Mansion_

_Mon Espa_

_Tatooine_

_The next day, around noon_

Governor Minchel ran a weary hand across his face and closed the latest report. The fiasco on Jabba Street was a constant headache, what with the explosions and the fire and many henchmen dead and even more henchmen busy cleaning up the mess both literally and figuratively. Tatooine was an Outer Rim planet and Minchel had a significant level of autonomy, but the governor still didn't want any Imperial higher ups to discover he was involved with the human slave trade.

He scowled hideously to himself; it had seemed so _ideal_. The Tusken adults destroyed, the adolescents and children taken along with their banthas for Imperial purposes. Why not get a little something for himself? Why not enslave a few dozen human settlers to augment his limited salary as an Imperial governor? It was all very well to say that governors were paid well. Those on Core Worlds were paid well, certainly. But Tatooine was a wasteland and he deserved credits on the side for having to live and serve here.

There was a brief tap at the door and Minchel gritted his teeth. He was so sick of people. He wanted ... he didn't know what he wanted. He didn't want to sit in his boring office talking to boring people doing boring things.

"Come in!" he barked.

The two men who entered were garbed in technician gray, and they pushed a large hovercart in front of them.

"Your shockball table has arrived, Governor," the red haired man stated.

"Shockball table?" Minchel asked in bewilderment. "I didn't order a shockball table!"

"Yes, Governor, you did order a shockball table," the other man stated, gazing hypnotically with cerulean blue eyes.

"I did order a shockball table," Minchel repeated in a dazed tone.

"I will need to access your com to set it up properly."

"You will need to access my com to set it up properly."

"You will enjoy the shockball table."

"I will enjoy the shockball table."

Governor Minchel suddenly smiled widely. Sometimes in the middle of a hard day, something truly great happened. Today he was the proud owner of a new shockball table!

/

_The Banai Residence_

_Mos Espa_

_4 hours later_

"Here it is," Obi-Wan said with a furrowed brow. "According to this report, the captured Tuskens and their banthas were shipped off to ... to Geonosis!"

"Geonosis!" Padme repeated with surprise. "What's on Geonosis, besides the Petranaki Arena and a bunch of hungry nexu?"

"I don't know," Anakin frowned, "but we probably need to find out."

/

_Governor Minchel's Office_

_Governor's Mansion_

"Ouch!" Aide Zuta yelped.

Governor Minchel collapsed on a nearby chair in a paroxysm of laughter. His new shockball table was the _best_.

/

_Muchas gracias to my wonderful editor and husband! Those of you who have never read Lord Vader's Limpet by frodogenic should – shockball tables are an important factor in that fanfic. Thanks to those of you taking time to review and follow! Happy July, everyone!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Space_

_Outside Geonosis_

_1 week later_

"We have you on our screen now, please identify," the filtered voice ordered.

"This is the _Snorting Bantha_, out of Tatooine, with food and medical supplies," Captain Rom replied. "Sending security code now."

There was a pause, and a moment later the official voice replied, "Security code received and authenticated. Prepare to dock with the ship for transference of supplies."

"Docking now," Rom replied, eyeing the Star Destroyer _Assault _looming in his near vision. He began the docking sequence with practiced ease.

"Do you always transfer supplies this far from Geonosis?" the ginger haired man asked from the co-pilot's seat.

"Yes," Rom said, shooting the individual a suspicious glance. "Listen, you are here because I owe Kitster Banai, but I don't trust you. You keep your mouth shut and you don't do anything but sit there. I don't want you messing up this supply run; it's my bantha meat and dustcrepe. I have a family to feed."

The Unknown lifted a placating hand, "I understand completely, Captain Rom. I'll just remain here and observe."

"See that you do."

An hour later, with the supplies offloaded, the captain heaved a sigh of relief as he detached from the _Assault._

"Calculate the nav jump back to Tatooine," Rom ordered Lanai, his navigator.

"Yes, sir."

There was pause, and then Lanai frowned at the nav unit, "Sir, there is a fault in the nav."

"What?" the captain snapped. "It was fine a few hours ago!"

"Yes, sir, but now ..."

Rom rolled to his feet and stalked over to the nav 'puter. It was, indeed, flashing unnerving error messages.

"It appears we'll have to replace the secondary power coupling," Lanai reported. "We do have a module in storage."

"Very well," the captain huffed. He shot a quick and suspicious glance at his unwanted passenger but he knew the man hadn't moved from his seat since he'd entered the cabin. He couldn't be responsible.

He hailed the _Assault_, "Star Destroyer _Assault_, we have a problem with our nav computer and will need to repair it. Requesting permission to remain in Geonosis space until the repair is complete."

There was a slightly unnerving pause (Imperials were so jumpy!) before the reply came through, "Permission granted."

/-

_Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_Two days later_

"Unca Obi!" Leia chanted, leaping to her feet and dashing toward the window.

Padme rolled painfully to her feet and waddled carefully over to the front window. In the distance, she could see the dust cloud which indicated a landspeeder was approaching.

"Daddy!" a little voice called from the next room. "Unca Obi! Unca Obi!"

"Yes, Luke, it is Uncle Obi-Wan," Anakin said with a smile, striding out of a nearby refresher and into the twins' room. A moment later, he emerged with Luke in his left arm.

"Is it him?" Padme asked worriedly.

"Yes."

The former queen sighed in relief and smiled, even as she pressed her growing bulk against her husband, who wrapped a long arm around her shoulders.

The Skywalker clan, including the little one still inside the womb, waited patiently as the speeder grew closer and finally stopped in a swirling roil of sand. A minute later, the robed figure of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped out of the speeder and marched to the front door, which was opened with the Force by his old friend and former apprentice.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme said with tears in her eyes. "We're so thankful to see you that you made it back safely!"

Kenobi blinked at her in astonishment and turned puzzled eyes on Anakin who shrugged, "The baby is due soon. Padme is hormonal."

"Ah," Obi-Wan replied with an uneasy shiver. "Well, yes, I'm fine. We actually didn't get very close to Geonosis. With your expert advice, I created a nav computer problem on _Snorting Bantha_, so we were able to linger a fair distance from Geonosis for two hours while the crew fixed it."

Anakin's shoulders slumped in disappointment, "So you didn't learn anything."

"We did. Look at this," his old friend suggested, handing Anakin a datapad.

"R2, can you help watch the twins for a minute?" Anakin asked, sitting down on the couch and drawing Padme next to him.

The droid beeped cheerfully and pointed a red laser at the floor. The twins yelped in excitement and began chasing the red dot, which the rotund droid moved around slowly enough that they had toddler hopes they could actually catch it.

"What is this?" Padme asked, her forehead creased. "I can't understand the data output here."

"As you know, Padme," Kenobi said, grabbing a pitcher of blue milk out of the cooling unit in the kitchen, "your brilliant husband rigged up some unusual sensor arrays on the hull of the _Snorting Bantha_ which allowed us to surreptitiously scan the planet. There is quite a bit of activity on the planet which we are still analyzing but the really important information comes from a series of scans of space near the horizon of Geonosis, which shows ..."

He gestured and a new image appeared on the holopad.

"What. Is. That?" Skywalker breathed.

Kenobi gulped down a drink and sighed, "It's the superstructure of a space station, Anakin."

"It's too big to be a space station," Padme argued. "It's huge!"

"Nevertheless, that is what it is. The Empire is building an enormous space station in orbit around Geonosis. The purpose is unknown but I doubt, given Palpatine's proclivities, that it is anything benign."

Padme shook her head, "What's with the Tuskens?"

"I sensed," Kenobi stated, his brow furrowing, "a group of non-human sentients on board the Star Destroyer _Assault_, all in the bowels of the ship. I also sensed some kind of non-sentient animal. I would guess banthas, because they went missing. I believe the missing Tuskens and banthas were aboard the _Assault _for some unknown reason."

"If the Empire has a major project on Geonosis, then the men in charge will need food stuffs. Perhaps," Anakin speculated, "perhaps the Tuskens and banthas are being forcibly shifted to Geonosis so that the bantha herds can be used for milk and meat for Imperial Forces. Just a guess."

"Why children and adolescents, not adults?" Padme asked.

Anakin shook his head and put his hand on his wife's arm, "Children and teens are far easier to mold into slaves than adults, at least usually."

Padme shivered and closed her eyes briefly in horror before straightening herself to ask the important question, "But what is the space station for?!"

Anakin bit his lip, "I don't know, Padme but as Obi-Wan says, it can't be good."

/

_Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_The middle of the night_

"The simple reality is that we are undermanned, or underwomaned, or whatever you want to call it," Padme said flatly. "You and Obi-Wan are practically a two man army, but I'm uneasy about being left here alone on Tatooine with twins and a newborn ..."

"No!" Anakin interrupted. "Absolutely not, Padme. I'm not leaving you here without protection."

"Is this really the time to discuss this?" Kenobi asked, his face slightly green. "You are ..."

"In labor," Padme replied matter-of-factly, then yelped as another contraction hit. She breathed hard through it and crouched on the floor, causing Kenobi to break into a sweat.

"I still have hours to go, I think," the woman said when the contraction finished. "We might as well talk."

"There is no huge urgency about this space station," Kenobi replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Whatever this thing is, it is a long way from completion. The enormous size is a benefit in some ways, as it will take years to finish it. We have time to gather information and ascertain the Emperor's plans."

"I still think we need more allies," Padme said with a frown. "We're blessedly hindered with the children, Anakin, which means you are very busy being a husband and father. Realistically, Palpatine is a horrible, evil leader, and someone needs to take him down. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Anakin replied, somewhat morosely. The Republic had not stamped out slavery in the Outer Rim, but at least it hadn't encouraged slavery. And it was obvious that the current governor of Tatooine was knee deep in the slave trade. It made him sad, though – Palpatine had been a mentor and father figure to him. He had been deceived about the man's true purpose and character, though admittedly so had many others.

"Part of the reason that the Emperor has taken power so firmly is that he managed to destroy most of the Jedi," Padme continued, then moaned as another contraction hit, "Ouch!"

"Shouldn't you, uh, sit down?" Obi-Wan gasped weakly.

"No, walking and moving is better," she gritted out. When the contraction was finished, she took pity on the man and said, "Kenobi, why don't you wait out by the front door? Beru should be here soon and if the twins wake up, you can help them."

"Sounds great," Obi-Wan said with joyful alacrity, bolting for the door of the bedroom.

"Poor guy," the woman said with a faint smile, "he does not like the whole birthing process."

Anakin smiled, though his eyes were worried, "No, definitely not his favorite thing. I admit I'm a bit more nervous this time because ... I don't know, last time I had to step in and take over, and now we have the med droid and Beru, so I'm more of a spectator."

"Not a spectator," his wife replied, and clutched his hand with enough strength that he thought his cyborg hand might bend from the strain. "I need you so much, Anakin."

Kenobi, who was pacing nervously in the front room, ran for the door as the speeder pulled up. Beru looked startled as the door opened quickly and Kenobi loomed in the early dawn light.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked worriedly, stepping into the front room of the Skywalker dwelling.

"Wrong?" Kenobi gulped. "Not wrong, I suppose. Or yes, she's in labor. I mean, I guess that's not bad but it's scary. I mean, it's ... it's loud, and painful in the Force. I don't know how Anakin handles it ..."

"You're babbling, Obi-Wan," she said with a gentle pat of the Jedi's arm. "Go get a cup of hot caf and drink it and wait for the twins to wake up. Can you handle feeding them breakfast and changing their diapers?"

Kenobi heaved a sigh of relief, "Yes, I can. I mean, with Threepio's help I can."

There was a cry of pain from the bedroom, and Beru, without a backward glance, walked quickly into the next room.

/

_4 hours later_

"It's a girl, Padme!" Beru cried out.

"The child is healthy with a Nikpar score of 9," the med droid stated.

"Oh Padme," Anakin Skywalker breathed, "she's beautiful!"

"Darling Charis," Padme murmured, drawing her newborn daughter to her breast.

/

_6 hours later_

"Small baby, small," Leia sang, joggling her mother's arm.

"Be gentle, Leia," Anakin remonstrated kindly, "Charis is very tiny and fragile."

"Gentle, Waya," Luke repeated, his forehead puckered. "Wittle baby."

/

_Padme and Anakin's room_

_Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_3 weeks later_

_The Middle of the Night_

"Anakin?" Padme asked in a puzzled way. "Did Charis wake you up?"

"No," Anakin replied as he entered the bedroom. "No, I had a dream."

His wife winced even as she carefully placed her newborn daughter in her tiny bed. The child, replete with milk, let out a mild belch and subsided into sleep. "A bad dream?"

Her husband lay down on the bed and drew Padme close to him, being careful to be gentle with her still aching postpartum body, "Yes, though it wasn't about us. It was about ... Ahsoka."

Padme stiffened and turned slightly to face him, "Ahsoka? She lives?"

"Yes. And while I sense it has not yet come to pass, she will be captured soon, by the Empire."

There was a long pause while Padme considered this and then she nestled closer to him, "We have to save her, Anakin."

/-

_Author Note: Many, many thanks to those of you taking time to review. It is so encouraging! Danke dir to my dear husband for editing!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_3 days later_

"A navigator on a freighter?" Anakin asked in an offended tone.

"It's just a cover story," Padme replied in a soothing tone as she swayed with Charis in her arms. "It probably won't be necessary to show it to anyone, but if we are stopped by Imperial forces, we need a false history."

Her husband scowled, "Why a navigator? Why not a pilot? Navigators are boring."

"I have served as navigator more than once," Kenobi said mildly, striding into the room from the kitchen. "I have the water containers filled, Padme."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Padme replied, and turned to her husband, "Anakin, you are whining."

"I'm not ...," he began, then sighed, "I guess I am. I'm tired. Charis is adorable and awesome but I am soooo tired."

"I know, darling," Padme agreed with a groan. "I am too."

"You are more tired," her husband admitted. "You're up feeding her at night and I can just stick a pillow over my head, though I still wake up when she's sobbing in the Force."

"So Charis is another Force sensitive?" Beru Lars asked with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Yes," Anakin and Obi-Wan said simultaneously and firmly.

"I'm still concerned about you staying here, Beru," Padme fretted. "It's so far out that if Governor Minchel's forces attack, you'll be in trouble."

"I truly believe this is the last place the Imperials would try to attack," Owen stated, striding in the front door, "given that the krayt dragons made nerfloaf out of Minchel's men during the last raid. Huff Darklighter also assures me that his cousin and wife who will be staying with us are very competent with a blaster. No, I'd say we are safer here than at our place."

"Promise us you'll be careful," Padme urged, hugging her sister-in-law.

"Of course we will," Owen replied. "I have a child and a child on the way to protect."

"We will see you soon," Anakin said, giving his stepbrother a hearty pat on the back. "May the Force be with you."

/

_Rooftop Landing Bay_

_Palace on Alderaan_

_Alderaan _

_5 days later_

"Jedi Skywalker, Jedi Kenobi, Padme!" Bail Organa cried out, gazing up the ramp of the Star Skiff with a look of delight on his face. "What a delight and, I'll admit, surprise to see you."

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Bail," Padme stated warmly, reaching the bottom of the ramp and stepping aside as Anakin and Obi-Wan followed, each with a twin in his arms.

"I have to admit until this moment, I wasn't sure you were all truly alive," Bail admitted, shaking his head in astonishment.

"Well, we did a good job, then," Obi-Wan replied. "We wanted Palpatine to think we were dead."

"And who are these precious little people?"

"These are our twins, Bail," Padme said with a beaming smile of pride, "Luke and Leia are two years old. And this little one in my arms is Charis, our daughter. She's only a few weeks old."

/-

_Interior Courtyard_

_Royal Palace_

_Aldera_

_Alderaan_

_2 hours later_

"What dis, Mama?" Luke asked, his small nose scrunched up in bewilderment.

Padme stared at her son for a moment and then smiled gently, "It's grass, Luke. It's a kind of plant."

"Gwass?" the boy repeated.

"Grass, yes."

"Soft, soft!" Leia gurgled, collapsing onto the carpet of grass and rolling around in ecstasy."

"Like bett'r th'n sand," Luke agreed, dropping to the ground and joining his twin in rolling around.

"It is sad they've never seen grass before," Padme commented softly to Anakin.

"I saw grass for the first time when I was 9," her husband pointed out.

"That's true," his wife sighed, then glanced at her infant daughter in Anakin's arms. "Do you want me to take Charis?"

"Don't you dare touch this sweet thing," Anakin replied with false anger and a grin. "I don't get enough time with her."

"Senator Amidala, Jedi Skywalker," a voice called from behind them.

"Please, Padme and Anakin, your Highness," Padme replied to the stately, dark haired woman who was walking on a path toward them. Behind her strode Bail Organa with a small, white haired child in his arms.

"Breha, please," Queen Breha replied with a welcoming smile, "and these are of course your twins and baby Charis. This is our daughter Winter, who will be two years old in less than a standard week."

"Many congratulations!" Padme cried out. "I didn't know you had a child."

"Yes, she's a gift," Bail answered, lowering the girl to the ground. "Go ahead and play with the other children, Winter."

"Be careful of Winter, Luke and Leia," Anakin ordered.

"Yes, Daddy," Leia replied, and Luke nodded agreeably.

"Winter was born to some dear friends of ours," Breha explained in a softer voice. "Both were tragically killed during the upheaval surrounding the birth of the Empire, and we adopted her."

Padme's hormones kicked into high gear and she started crying slightly, "Oh, poor dear. I am so glad you were able to take her in. I know you are wonderful parents to her."

"Thank you, Padme," Bail said with a smile, even as Anakin put an arm around his wife and patted her gently.

"I'm post partum," the former queen explained with a watery smile. "I'm weird sometimes, I know that."

"That's fine, Padme," Breha replied. "I know that Jedi Sky ... that Anakin and Jedi Kenobi intend to leave soon so is there anything we need to know before their departure?"

Anakin's eyes flickered yellow, so quickly that Breha wondered if she was seeing things.

"Keep them safe, your Highness," the Jedi replied passionately. "Please keep them safe. Palpatine would sell Naboo for his chance to get hold of the children. I am entrusting them to your care."

"I promise you we will do everything we can to protect them," Bail said gravely.

"Absolutely," Breha replied warmly, turning towards the children. A moment later, she gasped in horror, causing Anakin to spin around and reach out with the Force just as Luke tumbled off a two meter marble statue of a starbird in the middle of a small garden of red blossomed stalistis.

"How did he get up there so quickly?" Bail gasped, rushing forward as the little boy, who had been hovering in the air, put his feet down on the ground while grinning cheekily.

"This is the story of our lives," Padme said with a groan. "Luke climbs everything."

/-

_The Skywalker Star Skiff_

_En route to Tirahnn_

_Hyperspace_

_2 hours later_

"Anakin?"

Skywalker lifted his eyes from the panel which he was tinkering with obsessively.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"Look at this."

Anakin pulled the holopad to his hand and stared at it in shock and anger, "I've seen this Zabrak, in my visions about Ahsoka."

"It's Darth Maul, Anakin," Kenobi said heavily.

His friend sat up so suddenly that he hit his head against a panel, "Ouch! Maul? I thought you killed him on Naboo more than a decade ago!"

"I did too," the other man said grimly. "But this image says otherwise. It was collected a few weeks ago during an Imperial raid on a small outpost on Ryloth. Apparently there was a Jedi in hiding who was slain by Maul. The holo was smuggled out of Ryloth and Organa gave it to me a couple of hours ago."

Skywalker bit his lip and shook his head, "So he is my replacement."

Kenobi reached out a tentative hand and patted his friend awkwardly on the arm, "Maul was always an undercover figure, Anakin. He was never in the public eye and I suspect Palpatine would have openly celebrated your support of the Empire if you had continued to serve him. In any case, Maul's not you. His legs have to be cybernetic since I know I lopped them off, and he's strong in the Force, but not as strong as you are. You said you saw him in your visions?"

"He was torturing Ahsoka," Anakin stated, and his eyes flashed yellow.

"Ok, then I would say we'll almost certainly meet up with him. I fought him years ago but of course I still remember his fighting style. Would you like to do some sparring?"

"Absolutely," Skywalker stated coldly.

"It may be challenging to rescue Ahsoka unharmed," Obi-Wan replied worriedly. "Maul will probably use her as a hostage."

"I have an idea about that," Anakin replied.

/-

_Main Living Space_

_Guest Quarters_

_Royal Palace_

_Aldera_

_Alderaan_

"Woosh, that was tough!" Padme said with a weary smile as she walked into the living room and collapsed on a random chair. "The twins were all wound up tonight and I didn't have Anakin to help me put them to bed."

"I'd be glad to help if I'm available," Breha began tentatively even as Padme shook her head.

"No, Breha, and Bail. I know you are both very busy. The droids help me with the children and we'll be fine. Certainly my lot is far easier than Anakin and Kenobi's."

In spite of herself, tears sprang to her eyes. Stupid hormones.

"Do you believe they will be able to rescue Ahsoka Tano?" Bail asked seriously. With many other sentients, he would have started with soothing words but he knew Padme well. She would prefer direct questions.

Padme shrugged slightly, "Together, I think they can do almost anything. I'm more concerned ..."

She looked away for a moment, then turned to face the Organas directly.

"Anakin turned to the Dark Side and pledged his allegiance to Palpatine on the day the Empire was born."

There were simultaneous gasps of horror and Bail opened his mouth to speak, but the former Nubian queen lifted a hand, "He turned back, I assure you. It was a complex situation, and one which Palpatine used to the fullest extent. Suffice it to say that Anakin realized that he was being manipulated and that he owed his allegiance to me and the twins, not that rancor Palpatine. But Anakin is still a bit unstable and his family has been his ... his pole star for the last several years. Nevertheless, the Force showed him that Ahsoka is suffering and we believe he must attempt to rescue her."

Bail was still shaking his head, "I can't believe that Anakin, of all people, would pledge himself to the Emperor!"

Padme shrugged, "Other formerly noble individuals have done the same thing, my old friend. Dooku was a former Jedi Master who also bowed to Palpatine."

Breha was shocked, "Dooku was the leader of the Separatists! Do you mean to say that ..."

"That Palpatine was running both sides of the Clone Wars?" Padme finished. "Yes, exactly. Dooku was deceived as well, and Palpatine cast him aside in an attempt to turn Anakin. You may have heard that Anakin killed Dooku on the _Invisible Hand_. That is true, but it was not during a fight. Anakin removed both of Dooku's hands during battle, and then executed him at the urging of Chancellor Palpatine himself."

The Organas exchanged horrified glances just as an infant wail pierced the air.

"Charis needs to eat," Padme stated, rising to her feet. "When I'm done, will you have time to discuss the giant space station being built in orbit around Geonosis?"

Bail ran a weary hand across his face, "Certainly, Padme. And take your time with the baby. I need a few minutes to recover from the shocks you've thrown our way."

/-

_Cell 2275_

_Cell Block A3_

_Imperial Prison _

_Tirahnn City_

_Tirahnn _

_16 hours later_

Ahsoka screamed as the electricity arced down her montrals and into her torso.

"You have but to tell me the location of the Jedi ...," Maul said in his deep voice, then swung around as the cell door slid open.

The man who stood there, clad in black, was both familiar and entirely unexpected.

"Skywalker!" Maul snarled, turning on his lightsaber and stepping back toward Ahsoka. His position in a small cell was not an advantageous one, but he did have a bargaining chip.

"Take one more step and Tano is dead, Skywalker," the Sith threatened.

"That's Darth Vader to you," Skywalker stated, taking the requisite step forward, his eyes glowing yellow. He too lit his lightsaber, which glowed blue in the cell's cold light, "I don't care about Tano, I care about you. You thought to supplant me? To take my position as #2 to Sidious? You fool! I am the Chosen One! You are a pathetic failure, who fell to the blade of Kenobi, of all weaklings. How dare you even ..."

"You lie!" Maul roared, shock causing his sword arm to fall. "I am Sidious's apprentice! You are a mere boy."

Behind the Zabrak Sith, Anakin observed a blue light carefully cutting through the cell walls. Kenobi would be through in a moment, and he needed to distract Maul.

"A boy?" Vader replied with a feral smile. "A boy? Palpatine himself recruited me on the day the Empire was born, and I marched on the Jedi Temple and destroyed the Jedi younglings. Unlike you, however, I quickly realized how manipulative your master is, how he used me. And all that I loved was lost in spite of his promises. You are a fool to trust and follow him. But then I would expect nothing else from a Zabrak sycophant."

Maul took an enraged step forward, and lifted his lightsaber. Skywalker leaped forward and the two traded blows even as the back panel in the cell fell forward and Kenobi stepped out, cut Ahsoka's chains, and pulled her into the hole which led into the facing cell. A moment later, a small round object was flung onto the floor. Maul spun around as the Force shrieked a warning and Anakin leaped backward into the corridor. The resulting explosion knocked Maul forward and smashed him into the cell wall.

/

_The Skywalker Star Skiff_

_Landing Bay #15_

_Tirahnn City_

_Tirahnn_

_2 hours later_

"Ok, that's the last of the bacta bandages, I'm afraid," Obi-Wan stated, his eyes worried. "We'll have to get more when we land back on Alderaan."

"Forget that," Ahsoka replied with a wince. "Where is Skyguy?"

"He'll be here soon," Kenobi assured her as confidently as he could manage. He could sense Anakin was still alive and moderately well, but had he been captured? And if so, what should he do? Ahsoka was too bruised, battered, and burned to assist in freeing Anakin, and he didn't dare leave her alone here.

"He's here!" Ahsoka gasped suddenly.

Both heard the ramp lower and Anakin Skywalker came bounding up the ramp.

"How are ya doing, Snips?" he asked worriedly, his now blue eyes scanning her body. Her montrals were wrapped in bandages and he could sense her pain. He should have made Maul's death last longer, but he had been in a hurry.

"Are you all right, Anakin?" Kenobi demanded, rising to his feet. "What about Maul?"

"Dead," his friend said with a shrug. "The shock grenade you threw into the cell after you rescued Ahsoka was very effective. He was sufficiently injured that our lightsaber duel was short and not very sweet, not from his perspective anyway."

"You killed an injured man?" Ahsoka asked worriedly. "That's not the Jedi way."

"I'm not a Jedi," her old master stated with lift of his chin. "Not anymore, Ahsoka. Now we'd better get out of here."

"Are you all right, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly. "Any injuries? You took longer than I expected to get back here."

His former apprentice shifted uneasily and looked at the floor, "I'm uh, fine. I ... I stopped at a toy store to buy plushies for the kids. I couldn't help it. They were so cute!"

"You koja nut!" Obi-Wan snapped in exasperation. "Of all the times to get mushy. Speed is of the essence!"

"Kids?" Ahsoka repeated in bewilderment.

"Later, Ahsoka," Anakin said, then turned his attention on Kenobi, "I'm the best pilot in the galaxy, Obi-Wan, and this ship is fast and well shielded. We can outrun anything on this planet."

/

_30 minutes later_

_In space outside Tirahnn_

Amid a myriad of laser bolts from the remaining four TIES in pursuit, Anakin punched the button and the Star Skiff made the jump into lightspeed.

Next stop, Alderaan.

Actually, next stop a random point in space, whereupon the ship would drop out of lightspeed and adjust course.

The next stop after that, Alderaan.

/


	14. Chapter 14

_Main Cabin_

_The Skywalker Star Skiff_

_In hyperspace en route to Alderaan_

_2 hours later_

"How is that, Snips?" Anakin asked as he carefully laid another giant cold pack on his former apprentice's torso. "If it is too cold, let me know."

"It's wonderful," Ahsoka said with a relieved sigh as she leaned back on the pillow. "It's Ok if you get some sleep, Skyguy. I'm fine."

"You're not exactly fine," Skywalker replied, his blue eyes swirling with sorrow and anger. "You have some significant burns both internally and externally, not to mention the injuries from the beatings. I'm confident bacta and rest will bring about total healing but it will take time. I'm sorry I didn't make it to Tirahnn earlier."

"Don't be ridiculous," Tano replied irascibly. "You arriving at all was an absolute miracle since I was certain you were dead. How did you find me? And for that matter, how did you survive Order 66? Though if anyone could it would be you."

Anakin hesitated, but decided that honesty was the best policy.

"I ... _participated _in Order 66, Ahsoka," Vader replied softly, his eyes briefly flashing yellow. "I led the Clone Troopers into the Jedi Temple. I assisted in slaughtering the padawans and the younglings and their guardians.

Ahsoka's face was pale, her eyes dilated.

"I turned to the Dark Side, Ahsoka," he finished.

Briefly, the young faces appeared before his eyes. Children cut down by his blade and the blasters of the enslaved Clones.

"Darth Vader?" she whispered in horror. "I thought you were just deceiving Maul ..."

"I used my former persona as a Sith Lord to distract Maul, yes," he explained quickly. He shook his head. "I'm not a Sith Lord, Ahsoka. I'm not really Dark, though I sometimes call up or feel the rage or fear and my eyes turn yellow, or at least Padme says so. I don't generally hang out staring into a mirror making my eyes turn yellow."

Tano blinked. There was so much to unpack here but first, she sensed that Anakin was completely on her side and second ...

"Padme?" she demanded. "The Senator? I thought she was dead too!"

"We totally faked that," Skywalker explained grimly. "Palpatine would probably give his left arm, and maybe his right, to get his now hypothetically dismembered hands on the twins."

"Twins?" his former apprentice gulped. "You and the Senator have a couple of kids?!"

"Three now," Anakin replied with a besotted look, gesturing toward a small holoprojector which flew into his hands. "See, here's Padme, beautiful as always, and the twins Luke and Leia who are 2 and a half years old and Charis is just over a month old at this point."

Tano reached out a hand and then winced at the pain.

"I'll hold it up for you, Snips," Anakin said helpfully, keeping the holo hovering with the Force.

Ahsoka stared in disbelief at the family portrait of Anakin, Padme, and the three children, then turned her gaze on her Skyguy.

"You, uh, procreated with the Senator," she stated blankly.

Anakin chuckled and blushed a little, "Married first, then procreated. Yes."

"Married? When?"

"At the beginning of the Clone Wars."

He waited for her to process that and smirked slightly at her dawning look of comprehension.

"All those times on Coruscant that you just left the Temple for the night to 'meditate' somewhere 'quiet', you were ..."

"Yep," Skywalker replied with a broad grin, which slowly ran away like water down a drain. He looked away now, his eyes sad.

"Padme got pregnant near the end, Snips," he explained wearily. "I kept having dreams of her dying in childbirth. I couldn't let that happen. Palpatine told me he could defeat death, that through the Dark Side I could save her. So I turned to the Dark Side and pledged my allegiance to Darth Sidious."

Tano realized her muscles were tight with anxiety, and she forced herself to relax. If Skywalker went crazy and attacked her, there was nothing she could do anyway.

"Did his insights and teaching work, then?" she asked softly.

Anakin shook his head, "I went to Mustafar at Palpatine's command to kill the Separatist leaders. He was running both sides of the war, Snips. All that death and destruction and torment was designed to allow him to take control of the Republic and transform it into the Empire. When I had finished my mission, Padme arrived in this ship with Obi-Wan, who had stowed away in pursuit of me. He meant to fight me, but Padme was in premature labor and we both set aside our differences to help her. I delivered the twins and she was fine and they were fine. My visions did not come true. I also realized I couldn't trust Palpatine to treat my family well and I feared what he would do with the twins, who are powerful Force Sensitives. So we fled and have been hiding the last few years."

Tano shivered, "So does he know that you are alive?"

Skywalker shrugged, though his Force sense was tumultuous, "I'm guessing he either knows now, or will soon."

/-

_Rooftop Garden_

_Imperial Palace_

_Imperial City_

_Imperial Center_

_Night_

Darth Sidious stood at the edge of the garden like a particularly virulent weed in a field of glorious flowers.

It wasn't that he appreciated the flowers and foliage in his rooftop garden for their beauty. He was, and always had been, indifferent to beauty except inasmuch as beauty sometimes lent itself to manipulation. No, he appreciated his garden for its decadence. The most expensive plants on the galaxy were here, cared for by both human and droid gardeners. It was yet another sign of his wealth, prestige, and power that he alone in the galaxy had such an extensive collection of vegetation.

It was most regrettable that no one had determined how to successfully transplant moonglow from its native planet. His biological scientists would keep working on that problem or die trying.

Literally.

He shook his head, his expression gloomy, his pale lips drooping in irritation and disappointment. It had not been a good evening.

It had started out well enough. Ryloth had finally fallen to the Empire a few weeks ago and the last resistance had been either mopped up, fled the planet, or crawled underground.

Ahsoka Tano had been taken and according to Darth Maul's last message to his master, the female Togruta was weakening and would either die or give up her secrets about the location of Kanan Jarrus, a former Jedi padawan of considerable power.

And then, even as Darth Sidious finished dinner, at the very moment that he took his first bite of ossberry pie with blue milk whipped topping, the Force had screamed its rage and distress and the bond between Sidious and Maul had been severed by death.

More than a decade ago, Maul had fallen to the blade of Obi-Wan Kenobi but that time the young Sith had been only_ mostly_ dead. But this time Maul had failed completely. He was completely and utterly dead, and Sidious was, once again, without an apprentice.

Palpatine's fists clenched in rage. What had the fool done to allow himself to die so ignominiously? Had he been overconfident with Tano? The woman had been only half trained by Anakin Skywalker, but Skywalker had been a surprisingly adept master given his own youth and instability. Perhaps ...?

The door slid open behind him. Sidious had sensed the woman coming, a former Jedi padawan who had been turned to the Dark Side. She was now one of his Inquisitors, the 5th Sister, and had apparently drawn the short straw in being forced to carry unpleasant information to a supremely unhappy Emperor.

Sidious did not turn around.

"Yes?"

He sensed the woman was on her knees behind him next to a small grove of pink and white mycosia flowers.

"Master," the 5th Sister continued, her voice shaking slightly. "Technicians have completed their analysis of the data from the Tirahnn prison where your agent was killed."

He turned around now, unable to maintain an aura of indifference. He had kept Maul's activities moderately quiet and even the Inquisitors had not entirely understood his role in the Empire. Sidious had, indeed, always intended to replace the Zabruk but not now, not yet.

"Yes?" he demanded imperiously.

The bowed head drooped even lower, "My master, we have confirmed that your agent was killed, and the prisoner freed, by the former Jedi Knight known as Anakin Skywalker."

/-

_The Skywalker Star Skiff_

_En route to Alderaan_

_3 hours later_

"So you're just Ok with all this?" Ahsoka demanded, walking carefully up and down the main cabin room. After three hours of lying under cold packs and letting bacta bandages do their work, she was ready to move around a bit. "Marriage? The Dark Side? Kids?!"

Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat and smiled sadly, "Define 'Ok', Ahsoka. Many things have come to pass which surprise and distress me. Certainly I am ... concerned about Anakin's slips into the Dark Side and yet, I am also horrified that the Jedi Order failed to see that Palpatine was the Sith Lord in our midst. Much of what I once clung to has been shown to be at least partially in error."

Tano turned now, her brows knit with confusion, "Like you think falling to the Dark Side is all right or something?"

Kenobi leaned forward and rested his long arms on his knees, his eyes intent, "Not all right, exactly, Ahsoka. But Anakin seems to be controlling it adequately. More to the point, I believe that the Jedi Order's strict adherence to the no attachment philosophy was a tremendous failure. The only way it worked for centuries was because we set little ones up for it from a young age by taking them from their parents and raising them in the Temple. But I would agree with Padme that it was not natural or healthy. I have observed the Skywalker twins, their love for their parents and for each other. There is a vibrancy in the twins that was missing in our younglings, even though we cared for them well."

Tano sat down next to him now, "So you think there is something missing in me?"

"And me," Kenobi replied wryly. "Yes, Ahsoka. We were trained to hold people at arm's length. We cared for others, but we were told not to love others. We denied natural attachment. Few sentients are truly meant to be alone, Ahsoka."

"We weren't alone, exactly ..."

"No, but the Order always came first. The missions always came first. Anakin broke those rules many a time for both you and me, but he was breaking rules and we all knew it and looked down on him for it. And we drove him into Sidious's clutches. I can only be thankful that the twins came early; the resulting crisis shook us out of what could have been a devastating interaction."

Ahsoka sighed and leaned back, her gaze fixed blankly on the pristine ceiling of the Star Skiff.

"I could love Commander Rex," she stated softly, "if I allow myself to."

"I did love Duchess Satine," Kenobi replied, his voice husky. "When she died in my arms, part of me died too."

"Oh Obi-Wan," Ahsoka said softly. "Darth Maul killed her on Mandalore, did he not?"

"Yes."

"Are you glad he is dead?" she asked gravely, staring into his haunted eyes.

Kenobi's fists tightened.

"I am very glad."

/

_Sidious's bedroom_

_Imperial Palace_

_Imperial City_

_Imperial Center_

_4 hours later_

Darth Sidious lay flat on his bed under his favorite shaak wool blanket.

Above him rotated a large fan made out of laroon wood.

Around and around and around it rotated, and Palpatine stared at it hypnotically.

He had been very young when someone, he didn't even remember who, had taken him to an island resort on Naboo and he had slept in a room without centralized heating and cooling, but with a large fan which rotated rhythmically and peacefully.

He liked fans, though they were technically unnecessary in the palace. But he was the Emperor, and he could have whatever he wanted. And he wanted a fan to stare at when he was thinking hard.

Well, he couldn't have everything he wanted. He wanted Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. Wanted him with cold, burning, enraged, covetous passion.

Darth Vader, still alive.

Sidious closed his eyes and stretched out through the Force. Now that he knew (knew knew knew knew knew) that Vader still lived, he could feel the slight reverberations caused by the man's attack on Darth Maul which had resulted in the latter's death.

Light mixed with dark, but mostly light.

Skywalker/Vader had succeeded in knocking out many of the holocams but an augmented audio file had revealed the conversation between Maul and Vader before the still unexplained explosive blast.

_"Palpatine himself recruited me on the day the Empire was born, and I marched on the Jedi Temple and destroyed the Jedi younglings," _Vader had said to Maul. "_Unlike you, however, I quickly realized how manipulative your master is, how he used me. And all that I loved was lost in spite of his promises. You are a fool to trust and follow him. But then I would expect nothing else from a Zabrak sycophant."_

_" _**And all that I loved was lost in spite of his promises."**

So if Vader spoke the truth (and Skywalker had never been particularly devious), then Padme was dead and the child with her.

Inside that powerful youth with the Force strength of the eons was – had to be – anger and rage, all of which could be twisted and used, if one were intelligent and wily.

Sidious was a genius. He would make a way. He would bring Vader back into the fold of the Dark Side and take him as his own servant – no, slave – again.

/

_Author Note: Dear husband, __obrigada meu amor for editing my fanfiction! Thanks to all of you faithful readers who are following and liking and reviewing and generally making this author very happy._


	15. Chapter 15

_Alderaan Zoo – Special Care Area_

_Aldera_

_Alderaan_

_2 days later_

"Dwagon, Daddy, dwagon!" Luke exclaimed with excitement, leaping up and down.

"It's actually a bolraida," Anakin explained, placing a gentle hand on his son's small shoulder.

"Bowada?" Leia asked in bemusement. "What's dat?"

"Quite a fierce predator," the Assistant Zoo Keeper Brask said with a smile at the toddler. "We have her back here because she's about to give birth."

"Baby? Having baby like Mama?" Leia asked curiously, gazing into the woman's blue eyes.

"Is your Mama having a baby?" Brask asked.

"My wife had our third child a few weeks ago," Skywalker stated.

"Congratulations!" Brask replied, then lifted a hand to her earpiece, listened intently, then nodded to Anakin. "Sir, your visitor will meet us in the reptile and marine room next door."

Anakin nodded and lifted both twins into his arms (using his hands, not the Force) and followed Brask into an enclosed room filled with cages. Standing near a tank of walking barnacles was ...

"Sabe!" Anakin exclaimed warmly.

"I'll leave you here to talk," Brask said. "This room has been swept and is definitely clear of any listening devices. Please take your time."

"Thank you," Sabe replied with a nod. The zoo keeper saluted in a surprisingly military fashion and marched out.

"You look wonderful, Sabe," Anakin said, "and different. Every time I see you, you look different. The purple hair is nice."

The former handmaiden chuckled, "If I hadn't been chosen to be a handmaiden to Queen Amidala, I would have been an actress like my great-aunt Rhea. This all resonates deeply within my soul. However ..."

She looked grave now, "It's wise for me to change my appearance frequently. Your situation has grown more serious."

Skywalker groaned softly, "In what way?"

Sabe glanced at the twins who were jumping around the room babbling excitedly about snakes. She lifted her holopad, entered a code, and handed it to Anakin.

The semi-Jedi looked down and read the Wanted Directive.

"Anakin Skywalker: Bounty. 100,000 credits alive, 50,000 credits dead," he read aloud, though softly enough that the twins couldn't hear. Not that they would likely understand, but they startled him at times with their ability to pick up on subtleties.

"I think I'm insulted," he continued with a slight smile. "100,000? I'm going to kill the man and he is only willing to pay out 100,000 credits?"

"100,000 credits alive," Sabe pointed out. "I think it's a message of sorts. He wants you alive, but he's willing to kill you. That kind of thing."

"Anything about Obi-Wan?"

"Next record."

Anakin switched the page and smirked, "Only 25,000 for Obi-Wan, dead or alive. I'll be sure to rub that in."

Sabe shook her head gravely, "Palpatine wants you, Anakin. You need to be careful and lay low."

Skywalker sighed and nodded, "Yes, I agree. Regrettably I'm afraid that means we'll need to go back to Tatooine though I loathe the sand which is coarse, rough, and irritating. But we have an established presence there, an established alternate identity."

"That makes sense."

"Sabe, have you heard anything about Padme? Does Palpatine suspect she is alive?"

"Thankfully, no," the former handmaiden said, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Two babies, Daddy!" Leia suddenly squealed. "Two babies!"

Anakin and Sabe turned in bewilderment. The twins were standing against a window and through the transparisteel the pregnant bolraida female was standing with her head pushed up against the pane, her jaws drooling copious quantities of slobber.

"Is that window strong?" Sabe asked worriedly.

Anakin moved quickly over to the twins and dropped to the ground next to them. Luke was leaning against the window, his gaze intent on the bolraida's face.

Anakin focused in on the ravenous beast and was surprised to realize that the emotion emanating from the creature was ... adoration. The fanged beast was apparently totally in love with his twins.

"Two babies, Daddy," Luke said seriously.

Anakin froze in surprise.

"Do you mean the bolraida is carrying two babies?" he asked carefully.

"Yes," the little voice replied.

"How can they know that?" Sabe asked softly.

Anakin sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, Sabe. Sometimes the twins bewilder and rather unnerve me."

/-

_Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_4 weeks later_

"So basically," Anakin said as he popped a dweezel stick in his mouth, "we need to throw the Empire off before we tackle that behemoth in orbit around Geonosis."

"Meaning?" Ahsoka asked. The Togruta had spent the last 3 weeks resting at the Skywalker Farm and she had recovered her strength and energy. She was ready to dish out some retribution against the Empire.

"Meaning that if we attack Tom ..."

"Tom?"

"Our code name for that thing around Geonosis," Anakin explained patiently.

"What's a Tom?" Tano demanded in confusion.

"It's just a word."

"It's just a simple, short name," Padme explained, walking into the room with Charis in her arms. The baby was sucking enthusiastically on a paci and her blue eyes were bright with enthusiasm.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and nodded, "OK, Tom. Whatever. So what about destroying it?"

"We can't just make a plan to destroy Tom around Geonosis because we're so close geographically here on Tatooine. It is almost inevitable that if we attack Tom in the next few months, Palpatine will track us back here. We need to do some random attacks around the galaxy so that it won't be obvious that we live nearby when we do destroy it."

Ahsoka nodded, "Ok, that makes sense. What kind of distractions did you have in mind?"

"There is no shortage of options," Obi-Wan said gloomily. "Sabe has been feeding us information and the Empire's grip grows tighter by the week. More enslavement, more mysterious disappearances, more suppression of free speech, and more limits on the Senate."

"Ani and I have been talking," Padme stated with a worried pucker between her eyes. "The logical thing would be for us to try to find Jedi and padawans who escaped the Purge. First, additional Jedi would help us in our quest to take Palpatine down. Second, Palpatine will expect it, and thus he likely won't imagine our ultimate goal is to destroy Tom. On the other hand, it is dangerous seeking out the Jedi. The ones who live have managed to hide themselves. They won't be easy to find and they may well not trust us."

Kenobi and Tano mulled this over for a long moment.

"You're right, of course," Obi-Wan said softly. He gazed worriedly at Anakin and spoke carefully, "I might be able to find Master Yoda."

Skywalker's jaw clenched but he managed to keep his eyes from turning yellow, "Master Yoda is largely responsible for what happened to the Jedi."

"I think he's a good being," Ahsoka stated carefully. "He definitely made mistakes and he's old and crusty, but he's very powerful and he wants what is best for the galaxy as opposed to Palpatine, who is a self-centered, self-absorbed, evil narcissist."

"But if you can't stand dealing with him, it's a no go," Obi-Wan chimed in. "You come first, Anakin. If you feel Master Yoda would be detrimental to the physical and emotional health and safety of your family, then I won't try to find him."

Anakin stared at him for a long moment even as Padme sat down and placed her spare arm (the one not holding Charis) around his shoulders.

"We come first?" Skywalker asked hesitantly. "Really?"

"Really," Kenobi said firmly.

Anakin leaned back, look at Padme, then looked at Charis. The baby smiled so enthusiastically at her father that the pacifier fell out of her mouth and onto the floor.

Anakin reached out with the Force and picked up the pacifier even as he leaned over to give the baby a kiss on the head.

"I'll think about it, Obi-Wan," he said gravely.

/-

_Workshop_

_Lars Farm_

_Tatooine_

_2 weeks later_

"All right, go find Yoda," Anakin said to Kenobi's feet, which were sticking out from under a landspeeder.

Kenobi jerked in surprise and sat up so quickly that he hit his head on the bottom of the landspeeder. He yelped and pulled himself quickly out to face his former apprentice.

"What?" he demanded.

"Yoda," Skywalker explained, glancing around the workshop. "Go find him. And if someone can sneak up on you like that, maybe you should stay wherever he's hidden himself. Really, Obi-Wan!"

Kenobi glared at the younger man indignantly, "I knew you were coming, I just got distracted with this ... this ..."

He ran an irritable hand across his brow as he rolled to his feet.

"There's something wrong with the fuel line," he stated in a more subdued tone. "And I don't know where Master Yoda is, so I may be hunting for a while."

"Probably there is a hole from the sand blasting the outer fuel pipe," his friend said firmly. "And Dagobah."

"Dagobah?"

"That's where Yoda is."

"And you know this because ..."

"I've been having dreams about him."

"Have any of these dreams involved you trying to kill each other?"

"No. The old gnome looked gloomy and disapproving, but there was no violence."

"Well, all right then," Obi-Wan said with a glimmer of a smile. "I'll go find him."

"Someone is coming," Anakin muttered suddenly, turning toward the outer door.

"It's Ok," Kenobi replied quickly, stepping forward as a young woman in her mid 20's stepped into the workshop with a bottle in her hand.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," the woman said nervously. "I just wanted to bring you some fresh water, Ben."

"That's quite all right. Talia, this is my friend Ani Cloudseeker. He and his family live out near the Jundland Wastes. Ani, Talia Whitesun, a distant cousin of Beru's."

The dark haired female smiled genuinely, "Greetings, Ani Cloudseeker. I've heard of you, of course; the krayt dragons miraculously drove off the combatants during the raids last year."

"Yes," Anakin replied carefully.

"Talia's brother, whom she lived with on their family farm, was killed by the raiders," Obi-Wan explained gently. "Thankfully she was rescued from slavery and is now living with the Lars for a season. Beru is due with her new baby soon and needs some help around the farm."

"It's good to meet you," Anakin replied graciously and sadly. He was thankful they had been able to rescue the slaves, but so many people had been lost at the hands of Governor Minchel's minions.

"It's good to meet you too," Talia returned. "Ben, dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan answered. "I'm hoping Ani can help me with this landspeeder and I'll be in on time."

The woman smiled and nodded, then turned to go.

Anakin gazed after her thoughtfully for a long moment before turning to stare at his old mentor.

"What?" Kenobi demanded with an incredulous tone.

"She's pretty."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, "Anakin, don't be absurd ... I mean ... I know of course. But we're in the middle of a war. It's hardly the time for romance."

Skywalker shrugged insouciantly, "Wars never stopped me."

/-

_Skywalker Farm_

_2 days later_

"Hoth? Really?" Anakin demanded.

"What's on Hoth?" Padme asked curiously, spooning blue milk pudding into two bowls and carrying them to the table.

Luke and Leia, thrilled at the sight of their favorite dessert, began banging their spoons on the table and squealing in enthusiastic delight.

"It's an ice planet!" Ahsoka yelled above the din. "Incredibly cold, incredibly nasty! It's the sort of place no one with any sense would settle."

"So why would we set up a base there?" Padme yelled.

"There's already a base there, of sorts!" Tano replied loudly. A moment later, the twins began slurping down blue milk pudding and the noise level dropped precipitously.

"A group of smugglers tried to set up a base there six years ago," Tano explained in a normal tone, "and were driven away by the cold. Then the former padawan Kanan Jarrus lived there for a short time after Order 66 but he decided it was too insanely snowy and frigid. The point is, there is a nascent base of sorts on Hoth. I'm suggesting we hang out there briefly and even populate it with a few artifacts indicating you've been in residence. It'll give somewhere for the Empire to 'find you'."

"Sounds needlessly complicated," Anakin groused.

"It's not, Anakin," Padme said gravely. "Palpatine is intelligent and devious and his intelligence network spreads by the day."

"Wat's snowy, Mama?" Leia asked curiously, her small face copiously covered with pudding.

Padme smiled and sat down next to her small daughter, "Snow is frozen water, Leia. Water so cold it is solid."

"Sowid?" Luke asked in a bewildered tone.

"Hard, Luke. Hard like ... like sand, but cold."

"I want snow," Leia replied matter-of-factly.

"Maybe you'll see snow someday, my love," Anakin stated gently.

_/-_

_Yoda's Hut_

_Dagobah_

_2 weeks later_

"Really, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan commented. "I thought Tatooine had a lousy climate. What are you doing on this slimy mudhole?"

"Mudhole?" Yoda replied indignantly. "Slimy? My home this is!"

_Author Note: Random fact – during the Great Escape in World War II, the three tunnels built at the Prisoner of War camp Stalag Luft III were called Tom, Dick, and Harry. Also, I'm messing with the timeline regarding Kanan Jarus. I'm going to say he's about 20 years old here when in the proper timeline, he's younger at this stage. I think._


	16. Chapter 16

_Yoda's Hut_

_Dagobah_

"Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny," Yoda asserted. "Consume you it will."

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan began patiently.

"Master Kenobi?" Yoda echoed back, his tone snarky, his green brow raised. "Old I am, and much I have seen. Trust Skywalker we cannot. Murdered the younglings he did. Saw it with our own eyes on the Temple recordings!"

"I know," Kenobi agreed, running a hand down his face before lifting his chin with determination. "Master Yoda, how did you escape death when Order 66 was augmented by Palpatine?"

The old Jedi tilted his head and unfurled his ears, "Already told you on Coruscant I did years ago. On Kashyyyk the clones attacked me, but sensed their attack and fought them off I managed."

"So you killed the clones."

"Ambushed me first they did!"

"They had chips in their heads which forced them to obey Palpatine's command," Kenobi stated heavily. "They were required by their engineering to attack you and in response they were killed. It could be argued that you too killed innocents, Master Yoda."

Yoda glared at his colleague for a moment and then the long ears drooped and the eyes grew sorrowful.

"Right you are, Kenobi. Killed those who had no choice I did."

"It isn't the same," Obi-Wan said gravely. "Anakin was consumed by the Dark Side when he murdered the younglings and you fought in self defense through the power of the Light. But we all have blood on our hands from this war. Anakin ... Anakin longed for peace as we all did. He trusted Palpatine foolishly, but I would argue that we drove him into Darth Sidious's clutches by ignoring his needs, including his need for attachment."

"Attachment," grumbled Yoda.

"I have had much time to think in these last years, Master Yoda," Kenobi said softly, his eyes faraway. "For a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were guardians of the Old Republic and our intentions were good, but I fear that we raised generations of sentients who were emotionally crippled by their upbringing in the Temple. It is natural and normal for children to be attached to their parents, Yoda. I see the Skywalker twins and their relationship to Anakin and Padme and I admit that I am in awe. It is a beautiful thing, not something to be condemned."

Yoda stared fixedly as his gimer stick before chewing on it for a quiet minute.

"Strong are they in the Force, the young twins?" he asked finally.

"Very strong," Kenobi replied. "Perhaps as strong as Anakin. And the Skywalkers' newborn daughter is also a strong Force Sensitive."

Yoda actually groaned aloud, "Four powerful Skywalkers. Recover the galaxy may not."

"The galaxy may be saved by the Skywalker clan," Kenobi replied firmly. "I hope and believe it will be."

/-

_Main Living Area_

_Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_1 week later_

"Small like us!" Leia stated thoughtfully, gazing down at Master Yoda. The aged Jedi stared back at her with his a slight smile on his green face.

"Small I am, young one," he croaked. "But old, old I am."

"Old?" Luke repeated in a bewildered tone. "Not old. Old people are big."

"Master Yoda is an exception, darling," Padme chuckled, leaning over and putting an arm around her son. "Most older people are taller than you, but Master Yoda is shorter."

"Green," Leia stated, rubbing her hand on the gnome's face. "Nice green."

"I like green," Luke agreed enthusiastically.

Yoda smiled and tilted his head, his eyes unfocused as he shifted his mind inward to gauge the power of the Skywalker twins. He turned to the front door as Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped in.

"Strong they are," he said gravely. "Very, very strong, Skywalker."

Anakin stared coldly at the Jedi Master and nodded briefly, "Yes, I know. Charis is also powerful."

Yoda sighed and glanced at Padme, who was staring at him with challenge in her brown eyes. He turned back to Anakin and took a careful step forward and lifted his head to stare into the young man's face.

"Much time I have had to think. Failed you I did," he conceded. "Loved your wife. Knew I did not that she you spoke of, but letting her die not possible for you. Grieved I am, protect you from Sidious we did not."

Anakin, who had been tense, relaxed his shoulders and shook his head slowly, "I too regret my actions at the Jedi Temple, Master Yoda, most profoundly."

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Leia asked, her brown eyes solemn.

"Even big people make mistakes sometimes," Anakin explained, dropping to the floor and putting his arm around his little daughter.

"All we can do is move forward when we realize what we must do," Padme chimed in for both her husband and children's benefits.

"So what do we do?" Obi-Wan asked practically, relieved that this first meeting had occurred without too much resentment and absolutely no physical fighting.

"Ahsoka has an idea about that," Anakin explained.

/-

_(Little) Base_

_Hoth_

_One week later_

"Hello Kanan," Ahsoka said softly.

"'Soka," Kanan Jarus sighed with relief. "I thought this might be a trap but I just had to know ..."

"Whether I survived?" Ahsoka asked. "Yes, I did. And thank you for coming when you weren't certain."

The dark haired man chuckled and glanced around, "How about, thank you for coming to this nightmare of a planet? I hate this place."

"I don't blame you," Anakin Skywalker remarked, stepping into the room behind Ahsoka. "I loathe sand but unremitting, frigid white snow isn't terrific either."

Jarus's hand moved to his lightsaber and then halted as he recognized ...

"Master Skywalker?"

"Anakin, please," Skywalker replied, his eyes murky with hidden sorrows. "We have passed beyond masters and apprentices, Kanan Jarus."

"I'm ... I'm so relieved you survived the Purges, Mast ... Anakin," Jarus murmured. "Many did not."

"Including your master, Depa Billaba," Anakin replied. "I am sorry."

"She sacrificed herself to save me," Kanan revealed. "There were too many clones. Too many."

Ahsoka reached over and patted her friend on his arm, "We know, Jarus. Many noble Jedi died on that terrible day. But while we grieve the past, we must now move into the future. Anakin is right – the Order as it existed is dead."

Kanan nodded, "You're right. So how did you escape, Ahsoka?"

"Anakin rescued me. And he killed Darth Maul."

Jarus's eyebrows raised, "Darth Maul? I thought Master Kenobi killed him many years ago."

"The Zabrak survived though he was a cyborg. Obi-Wan chopped his legs off on Naboo those many years ago," Anakin explained. "That may explain why he didn't fight particularly well; it can't be easy to adjust to being half mechanical, half organic."

"One's fighting style would change," Ahsoka mused. "I was too out of it to notice what was happening but ..."

"But yes, he did fight differently based on what Kenobi told me before the mission," Skywalker claimed. "Anyway, I killed him and rescued Ahsoka and now we need to move forward. You are step one, Jarus. Ahsoka says she and you have been working sometimes together, sometimes apart and that you have been successfully tracking the constantly shifting location of Governor Wilhuff Tarkin."

"Tarkin!"

"Yes," Ahsoka continued. "Kanan, the Empire is building a huge space station outside Geonosis, a station we have code named 'Tom'. Based on my personal experience with Tarkin, he's a natural for being involved in its construction."

Kanan frowned, "I do have a friend on Imperial Center in the communications branch and he is able to track the _Carrion Spike_, Tarkin's personal ship. He's very competent and opposed to many Imperial practices. I don't want him compromised, though. Is that clear?"

"Absolutely clear," Anakin assured him.

"Here's another question, Kanan," Ahsoka continued. "Do you think that humans can survive here on Hoth for a few months if we extended the caves and brought in further equipment?"

The young Jedi frowned, "Probably could, but why would you want to do that?"

The Togruta sat down on a nearby dilapidated bench and held out a hand to Kanan, who sat down next to her.

"Kanan," she continued gently, "I know that the attack of the clones was traumatic, but you do realize they didn't have any choice."

"Everyone has a choice."

"They didn't," Anakin stated gloomily. "There was a chip in their brains that forced them, _forced_ them, to obey Palpatine's orders and murder the Jedi. They were enslaved by the chips."

"Enslaved ...," Kanan murmured.

"We want to abduct some clones, dig out their chips, and let them live here for a season," Anakin explained briskly. "Our friend Commander Rex is a clone who did remove his chip before Order 66 went down. He can talk them through it. They were bred to be loyal to the Republic and Palpatine destroyed the Republic. We hope that they will decide to support us in our goal to take them down."

"And if they don't? If they remain loyal to Palpatine?"

Ahsoka glanced at Anakin and shrugged, "Then they are loyal to Palpatine. We will not enslave them as well, Kanan. We will let them make their own choices."

/-

_Charis's bedroom_

_Skywalker Farm_

_A few weeks later_

Padme walked into her baby daughter's bedroom and stopped, her eyes wide. A moment later, she covered her mouth and backed against the wall in a vain attempt to stop hysterical laughter.

"Easy this is not," Yoda pointed out irritably. "Small she is, but small I am as well."

Padme continued chortling as she took in the scene in front of her. Four month old Charis lay on her back on her changing table, her little hands grabbing her feet and her rather ... messy ... bottom exposed for all the world to see. Master Yoda stood at the end of the table, cautiously wiping off the baby's butt with diaper wipes which flew through the air through the power of the Force. The sight of soiled diaper wipes flying through the air and into the increasingly smelly garbage pail was one that Padme was certain she would never forget.

Charis too seemed quite enthusiastic about the entire procedure as she squealed with delight. Eventually her entire lower portion was clean and Yoda succeeded in attaching a new diaper on her.

Padme forced herself to school her expression as she walked over to pick up the baby, "Thank you very much, Master Yoda."

"More work than I knew to care for small children," the aged Jedi replied. "Pleased I am to assist in small ways."

"We are blessed with all the assistance we can get," the baby's mother replied, sinking into a seat and bringing the baby up to her breast to nurse.

Yoda nodded and turned to go, then halted as the former queen spoke again.

"The children are very good for Anakin, you know. They anchor him."

Yoda sighed and turned back to face her, his expression thoughtful.

"Long we have decried attachment," he muttered. "Dangerous to fear for safety of loved ones. Of the Dark Side is that fear. Experienced it we have."

Padme shook her head fiercely, causing the baby to detach and look at her in a questioning way.

"Keep eating, darling," she murmured to the baby before looking up at the master, "Yoda, listen to me. It was Anakin's love for me and the twins that brought him back from the Dark Side. He was full blown Dark Side on Mustafar but when Kenobi told Anakin that I was in labor, that the twins and I were in danger, he came back to us. His love for his family turned him away from the Darkness. I don't care what your experience tells you, Yoda. Where Anakin is concerned, you are wrong."

Yoda shifted his gaze to Charis and his shoulders slumped.

"Failed we did. Failed I did as the grand master of our dead Order. Much I must contemplate and wisdom I must seek."

/-

_The Skywalker Farm_

_4 weeks later_

_Midnight_

"Luke, Leia," Anakin said, struggling to maintain his patience. "It is time to sleep. It is time to rest._ Everyone_ in this house needs to sleep. Please tell the krayt dragons to go away! Their howling and moaning is keeping everyone awake."

Luke began crying with disappointment but Leia nodded obediently.

"Ok, Daddy. Send them away we will."

"And now you're talking like Yoda. Wonderful."

/-

_Emperor Palpatine's Throne Room_

_Imperial City_

_Imperial Center_

_Evening_

_2 weeks later_

Darth Sidious twisted his throne this way and that with the Force as he gazed thoughtfully out at the myriad of lights sparkling in the cityscape through his carefully shielded window.

Creak.

Crick.

Creak.

Crick.

Creak ...

On one hand, it was a negative thing that his throne wasn't properly oiled. On the other hand, the growing distress of the Grand Inquisitor behind him at the annoying _noise_ was a thing of beauty.

Creak.

Crick.

Creak.

The frustration of the Grand Inquisitor through the Force was now at an irritating level and finally Sidious turned completely around to face the Pu'an male.

The alien's bald white and red head lowered more and he spoke meekly, "My master."

"Rise, my servant," Palpatine ordered, glorying in the joy, still not at all boring, of powerful individuals kneeling at his feet.

"Master, the harvest of potential young Hands continues, and two, a sibling pair, have been discovered on Ord Mantell. Governor Tarkin is in system for a weapons demonstration on a nearby moon and requests permission to carry the children to the training center in Alsakan."

Palpatine allowed his left brow to rise a few millimeters.

"And how, Grand Inquisitor, did Governor Tarken learn of the existence of these children and the Emperor's Hand program?" he asked in a silky tone.

The bald head lowered even more, "I do not know, my master."

Sidious leaned back and considered. Tarkin was intelligent, determined, fanatical, and loyal. But like all successful politicians in the Empire, he lusted for information along with power. No doubt Tarkin had heard of the fledgling program to recruit young Force sensitives and sought more knowledge.

Very well. The program was nascent and Tarkin would not feel threatened - yet. It would be some years before the younglings would be ready to serve their Emperor. For now, the Inquisitorious would be filled by former Jedi like the Grand Inquisitor, who had once served as a Jedi Temple Guard before being recruited to the Dark Side.

"Tarkin shall take the children to Alsakan," he announced and turned back toward the window which showed the glories of Imperial City at night.

Creak.

Crick.

Creak.

Crick.

The Grand Inquisitor fled in relief. What an incredibly loathsome and irritating sound!

/-

_Governor Wilhuff Tarkin's private cabin_

_The _Carrion Spike

_In hyperspace _

_A few hours later_

Wilhuff Tarkin through himself on his bed and groaned softly even as he rubbed his hand over his face.

It had been an exhausting few days as he had spent many hours overseeing a large scale weapons test on a dead moon in the Ord Mantell system. Then he had discovered from a spy that two young children had been snatched by Imperial agents on Ord Mantell itself.

He didn't know what they were for, exactly, but he would soon find out, for the Emperor had permitted him to escort the (noisy) children to Alsakan where ... something, would happen to them.

Tarkin winced slightly as a high pitched scream wended its way through his door. Were all children so clamorous? How did parents manage to keep from throttling them? Surely he hadn't been so annoying as a small child?

More shrieking. He hoped the nanny droid that had been brought along to deal with the children had some tricks up its mechanical arms, or Tarkin would insist on drugging the children.

The shrieking stopped abruptly and the governor moaned in relief.

A moment later, the cabin door slid opened. Tarkin sat up in outrage. No one was allowed to burst into his cabin without permission!

"How dare ...," he snarled, then halted in disbelief.

"You're ... you're ..." he stuttered.

"Hello, Governor Tarkin!" Anakin Skywalker replied with a thoroughly unpleasant smile. "Remember me?"

/-

_Author Note: Many thanks to those of you still reading this fic, which grows longer by the chapter. Obviously. And dear husband, grazie for editing! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Dedicated to Brievel, who knows all about noisy children present and future._

_/_

_Small Room_

_Somewhere mysterious_

_A few days later_

Wilhuff Tarkin lay on the bed with his inadequate pillow squished firmly over his ears.

Even with the insulation from the pillow, he could hear the high pitched screaming beyond the door. It was beyond endurance. He was going to crack sooner rather than later. He knew that.

The door slid open, bringing an increase in the decibels of the infantile shrieking. He cautiously turned his eyeballs toward the door and then sat up, his astonishment briefly distracting him from the noise.

"Padme Amidala," he hissed, rising to his feet and casting the pillow aside. "I thought you were dead!"

To his relief, the door shut behind the woman and Anakin Skywalker, who had accompanied her into the room. The incredible volume decreased to more tolerable levels.

"Padme Skywalker, if you please," Padme said with a cold nod. "Anakin and I have been married for several years."

Tarkin blinked in astonishment as his mind processed this information. Jedi Knight. Republic Senator. Forbidden marriage. Not dead. What?

"I find that most astonishing," he replied, then glanced around his prison with distaste. "I also find it astonishing that you would dare to bring me here, wherever here is."

"Tatooine, Governor," Padme said dryly. "Our home, actually. We had to relocate our daughter to give you this room."

The governor's narrow eyes grew narrower, "So I assume that your vile whelp is making some of that ghastly noise ..."

He stopped abruptly as Anakin Skywalker stepped forward, grabbed him by the front of his uniform, and slammed him against the wall, his brow thunderous.

"Don't you dare speak another negative word about my wife or my children or I will personally cut off your tongue and you can communicate with hand signals. Do you understand?"

Tarkin took a deep breath and forced down a flash of fear. He was a tall man but Skywalker was slightly taller, and the young man did look furious. On the other hand ...

"Your threats are meaningless, Skywalker, as harming a prisoner is hardly the actions of a Jedi," he replied, lifting his chin.

The pressure on his chest and back increased as Skywalker pushed him harder against the wall.

"I'm not a Jedi any longer, Tarkin," the dark blond man hissed dangerously. "I haven't been a Jedi since I turned to the Dark Side and pledged my allegiance to Palpatine in the days the Empire was created. I haven't been a Jedi since I led the clones into the Jedi Temple and slaughtered the padawans and younglings there. I haven't been a Jedi since I flew to Mustafar and cut down the Separatist leaders in cold blood at the behest of their master, who was Sheev Palpatine himself. I am no longer a Jedi, Governor. But I do not serve Darth Sidious either, as I know he is traitorous and unreliable. My devotion and commitment are to my family."

Now Tarkin was truly afraid. The expression on Skywalker's face was fierce and his eyes were glowing amber. Tarkin had seen eyes like that on the fearsome visage of Emperor Palpatine. Could it be that Skywalker had (briefly) pledged himself to the Emperor? Palpatine had said nothing of this, but then Palpatine kept his own counsel ...

"Impossible," he croaked. "Impossible."

"Anakin, put him down please," Padme said coolly. "We need answers, not a dismembered Moff."

The young man was shaking slightly, but he took a step back and gestured toward the bed.

"Sit," he ordered coldly even as he retreated to stand beside Amidala, who was seated on a chair in the middle of the room, her eyes appraising.

Tarkin stumbled forward, lowered himself shakily onto the rather inadequate bed, and rubbed his aching chest.

"What do you want?" he demanded, trying, and failing, to sound confident.

"Oh, information, of course," Padme said with a sardonic smile. "First of all, tell us about Tom."

Tarkin's brow furrowed in confusion, "Tom? Who or what is Tom?"

"Tom," Padme repeated. "That giant space station being built in orbit around Geonosis. We have code named it Tom."

In spite of the situation, Tarkin's eyes widened in outrage and disgust. Tom? Tom?! It didn't quite have a name yet, his precious ... Thing. But Destruction Station or Annihilation Ray or Death Star would be appropriate. Tom?

"I don't know what you are talking about," he averred with determination. "There is no space station near Geonosis."

Padme and Anakin exchanged quick glances and then Padme turned toward the door even as a howl emanated from beyond.

"Very well," she continued smoothly. "Tell me about the little redheads. The little girl calls herself Mara and her little brother is ...Weo? Or Leo, perhaps?"

The governor raised a sardonic eyebrow, "I have no idea. I am indifferent to the names of small children."

"And yet, they were upon your ship," Padme riposted. "Why?"

There was a long pause and Tarkin pressed his lips together, "I will tell you nothing to betray the Emperor whom I serve most loyally."

Anakin took a dangerous step forward but Padme lifted a hand and grabbed his arm, restraining him.

"Not now, Anakin," she murmured. "We have all the time under the suns. And actually, I think Charis needs me."

Anakin frowned, his eyes distant, and then he nodded, "Yep, she's hungry."

Padme stood up and Tarkin did as well.

"Wait, what about me?" he blurted. "You can't leave me here in this hole!"

"Hole?" Padme asked in an offended tone. The room was small, yes, but bright and cheerful, with off white walls and a mural of a mythical starbird sitting on a blue inderrin tree.

"Please."

Tarkin's eyes were pleading now.

"I can't ... I can't stand the screaming. Please keep me in an outbuilding or on...on a ship. Please, all those kids yelling. I can't handle it."

"Welcome to our world," Anakin said drily, unlocking the door with the Force and guiding his wife out.

"Have mercy," Tarkin cried out, falling to his knees, his hands outstretched. "Have mercy!"

The door slammed shut behind the Skywalkers and Padme smiled with satisfaction, "I think he'll break sooner rather than later."

Anakin sighed as he walked into the main living area, "He's not the only one who is going to break, Padme."

His wife sped up and put an arm around him in comfort. The living area was a madhouse with Charis lying in a playpen, bawling in hunger, Luke sitting in a corner wailing because Mara was upset, Leia crying because Luke was upset, and baby Weo (or Leo?) fussing on the couch as Yoda tried to feed him a bottle.

It was true insanity, and Padme was aware that the Force sensitive adults were suffering far more than she was.

"I'll feed Charis," she stated, walking over to pick up her screaming infant daughter even as Anakin came over and crouched down next to his twins.

"It's Ok, kids, its Ok," he stated softly, lifting both little ones into his arms. "It's Ok. We'll take care of Mara and Weo."

"Mara is sad," Luke sobbed, his little hands knuckling his eyes.

Anakin looked down at Mara. She was, they estimated, about 2 years old and she sat in the corner rocking, her eyes blank with distress.

"I know, honey," Padme murmured, sitting down on a nearby couch and beginning to feed Charis. "We're doing our best. It'll take time to make Mara happy."

"Mara can be happy?" Leia asked softly. She was nestled against Anakin now and her emotions, at least, had calmed somewhat. Luke was so attune to Mara that he was still agitated, though he had stopped crying.

"Difficult this is," Yoda announced from the couch. Weo (Leo?) was, at least, drinking from the bottle now. "Powerful your son is but shield he cannot."

"Can you shield for him?" Padme asked worriedly. She cared about these little kidnap victims, but she was also concerned about her son and his mental well being.

"We can," Anakin replied wearily. "The problem is that shielding works for Leia but not Luke because Luke notices when we shield and he gets agitated by the shielding because he can't feel Mara anymore. Then Leia gets upset because Luke is freaked out. It's a problem."

"Separate the children we must," Yoda stated, carefully wiping spit up off his small Jedi robe. Weo, who looked to be about 5 months old, still blurped up regularly.

Padme looked distressed, "We really don't have anywhere safe to send them, Master Yoda."

"Maybe Obi-Wan could take them?" Anakin speculated. "We'd be close enough to give a hand but far enough that I hope our twins won't be so attuned to Mara and Weo's struggles."

"Obi-Wan?" his wife returned with a blank look on her face. "You think he can take care of two little kids full time?"

"Not alone, no," her husband replied with a sly smile.

There was a pause and Padme smirked, "Ah, the needed push in the right direction."

"Exactly."

"Talking about what are you?" Yoda demanded suspiciously.

/-

_Lars/Obi-Wan Farm_

_3 hours later_

"Hi Ben," Talia Whitesun said with a smile even as she stepped out of the bedroom of the Lars' son Andor. "How are the vaporators treating you today?"

"Uh, fine, Talia, fine," Obi-Wan said nervously. Very nervously. He hadn't been this nervous since Padme had last given birth. He glanced around quickly and continued, "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure. Beru is feeding Baby Ria and Andor just went down for a nap. I could use a snack so do you mind if we talk in the kitchen?"

Ben nodded without speaking and followed the petite woman into the kitchen. It was a cheerful place and Obi-Wan usually took his meals in the main house, though his separate abode on the farm did boast food preparation units.

"Ksharra bread?"

"Thanks," Obi-Wan replied, remembering to reach out and take the bread from the woman's hand. It was hard to suppress his Force abilities sometimes.

"So what's up?" Talia asked curiously.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard nervously and stared directly into the woman's brown eyes. She was, as Anakin had pointed out, pretty. But that wasn't the most important thing. She was also kind and brave and intelligent and had a servant heart.

"I ... uh ... I have something I need to confess to you," he said nervously.

Talia lifted an eyebrow, "Like you aren't really a Coruscanti mechanic who is down on his luck?"

Ben blinked, "No. I mean yes, I'm not. Wait, you knew that? Did Owen or Beru ...?"

"They didn't tell me a thing," Talia replied, tilting her head and gazing at him appraisingly. "They've been very circumspect about you. But I know you are a trained Force user, maybe even a Jedi. I've seen you lifting things using the Force."

Obi-Wan winced openly. He could not afford to be so careless. He could tell, because he knew Talia (loved her in fact) that she had not betrayed him to the Empire, but if anyone else ...

"Thank you," he murmured, "for not ..."

"Betraying you?"

The woman was clearly indignant now, "You know I wouldn't do that."

"I do know."

She smiled sadly at him, "I do appreciate you sharing the truth, Ben. Is your name really Ben?"

"Ben works. My real name is Obi-Wan."

Talia flinched and her eyes widened in shock, "As in, Obi-Wan Kenobi? The Negotiator?"

Obi-Wan was also startled. Tatooine was a complete backdesert. Very few individuals seemed to know or care about the larger political holo.

"Yes," he admitted. "And I'm afraid that my presence here places everyone here in danger. If the Empire should ever find me, all of you would suffer. I should not have put you in danger without telling you the truth."

The woman frowned indignantly, "The Lars and you have provided a safe haven after I lost my brother, and you provide protection against the corrupt machinations of Governor Minchel, the Imperial governor of Tatooine. I assure you I am very thankful to have you here."

"Thank you."

Talia looked down at the floor now and her face suffused with pink, "I have heard that Jedi are able to ... er, sense feelings from others ..."

Obi-Wan too was horribly embarrassed, "Yes, we can."

"So you know," the woman continued with her eyes downcast, "how I feel about you."

"Yes," Kenobi replied, drawing closer and reaching out his hand to touch Tali's shoulder, "and Talia, I return those feelings."

She lifted her head in astonishment and smiled gloriously, "Really?"

"Really."

Now her expression grew somber, "But Jedi aren't allowed to ..."

"Marry? The Old Order did not marry but the Old Order has fallen. And actually, the Cloudseekers are also a Jedi and his wife."

Talia tilted her head up and closer, "So, Ben, what are you actually saying?"

"I'm, uh," he stammered and then collected himself with difficulty. He squared his shoulders and gazed intently into the young woman's eyes.

"Talia, will you marry me? And before you answer, please realize that I am a dangerous person in some ways given that the Empire is hunting the surviving Jedi. Plus there are a couple of little kids who need a home and I was hoping we could take them. But maybe that's not reasonable. I'll let you ..."

He stopped as Talia put a hand over his mouth even as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"The answer is yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

/


	18. Chapter 18

_Med Center Lobby_

_Slightly Larger Base Than Before_

_Hoth_

"Ahsoka!" Commander Rex cried out, his voice rough with emotion.

"Rex!" she returned, flinging herself boldly into his arms.

He quivered slightly at this very enthusiastic embrace, then returned the hug with fervor.

"Are you all right?" he demanded, pulling back. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm good," she replied with a tremulous smile. "My imprisonment was ... unpleasant, but Skyguy came through, as usual."

Rex shook his head, his eyes full of wonder, "I heard that the General was back, but I truly couldn't believe it. Where has he been all this time?"

Tano bit her lip and glanced around the small room "I will tell you, Rex, but not here. It's ... it's so secret. I don't want to take any risk of anyone else hearing."

"I totally understand," the clone commander assured her just as a gray garbed, gray haired woman stepped through the door.

"Doctor Ripa," Rex said with a nod. "This is Ahsoka Tano."

"It's good to meet you," the doctor murmured abstractly, her eyes on the holopad, "we're removing the chip from the next clone, Commander."

"I heard you took some clones prisoner when Tarkin was captured. You're removing the chips?" Ahsoka asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yes, one trooper at a time," Rex explained, walking out the door and down a corridor. "We had to force the first one to do it but now they are all requesting the operation. The ones who have had the chip removed are telling the others how much it is changing their ability to think for themselves."

"What is their view on the Empire?"

"I think they'd be glad to discuss their views on the Empire, and Palpatine themselves," Rex stated gravely, stopping at a door and lifted his hand to tap in a code. The door hesitated briefly before sliding open. Rex and Ahsoka stepped through and into a large room where ten clones stood or sat or rested on simple but comfortable pallets on the floor. The room, while chilly, was a reasonable temperature and the clones were warmly dressed. Ahsoka felt her mouth twist wryly. Certainly the conditions were far better than those when she was imprisoned and tortured by Darth Maul.

Ahsoka looked around in wide eyed wonder. The clone troopers had almost always worn helmets when they fought together, so it was odd to see so many identical faces in the same room.

Not that they were exactly identical. Yes, every one of these individuals, and Rex himself, were clones of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, who was killed at Geonosis several years previously. But every one was subtly different. She knew she could pick Rex out from a crowd of 20 clones. Or 100. Even without the Force.

"Who are you?" one of the men demanded, stepping forward with his eyes glinting suspiciously.

This one was a leader. Again, it was amazing that men from the same genetic template could have such a range of personalities but so it was.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano. I was once a Jedi padawan before Order 66 decimated the Jedi Order."

She deliberately spoke of Order 66 and watched with narrowed eyes as all ten clones twitched at the words. Four of them took a menacing step forward before recollecting themselves and stopping.

"So you_ can_ stop yourselves from attacking me," Tano stated coldly.

"You are not the Chancellor, now the Emperor," the leader explained. He had not been one of those who had exuded open hostility, and Tano now observed a small scar on his head where his chip had been removed. "Those words do incite a mild desire to attack, but it wasn't enough for anyone to say those words, it had to be Palpatine, or some other high ranking official, saying it for the order to become a compulsive requirement to obey. When you say it, I believe the clones who still have chips feel hostility but not compulsion."

Several of the clones who had stepped forward nodded at these words, and Rex pursed his lips thoughtfully, "That makes sense, when you think about it. It was barely possible someone might have said those words randomly ..."

"Like at Dex's Diner," Ahsoka commented. "Sometimes they would call out orders on meals. It would have been a problem for Palpatine if clones had turned on Jedi prematurely."

"Indeed," another clone said bitterly. "It was vital that Palpatine use and abuse and manipulate us according to his twisted timing."

"So you are opposed to the Empire?" the former Jedi padawan asked curiously.

"I'm opposed to everyone and everything except my clone brothers," the same man snapped angrily. "We were created on Kamino as an army destined to fight for the Republic, and we did. We fought and we died. We were used by the Republic, and then we were used by the Empire. Yes, I hate Palpatine the most but I assure you I have no intention of aligning myself with the Jedi again. They used us as well in their endless battles."

Ahsoka glanced around and noted a range of emotions emanating from the other clones: agreement with the man's words, sorrow, indignation, grief ...

"I completely agree with you," she replied calmly.

Now all ten clones generated surprise along with a healthy dose of skepticism.

"Really?"

"Really," Tano asserted. "I think the Jedi had good intentions but they got lost in the political process somewhere along the way. They betrayed me too by throwing me to the political loth wolves when I was framed for a murder I didn't commit. I would have been executed if my master hadn't found the truth and marched into the judgement chambers just before the verdict was read. No, you owe nothing to the dead Republic or the living Empire. Having said that, we cannot risk our own safety here so if you intend to return to the Empire, we will not allow you to leave any time soon."

"None of us are going back to the Empire," the leader replied coldly.

/-

_Tarkin's Room_

_Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_The next morning_

Wilhuff Tarkin curled up under his blanket and gazed sleepily out the barred window. The first sun was coming up in the east and he could see the long shadows of the various outbuildings. There was only a little wind today and the atmosphere was clear for miles. Not that there was much to see. Tatooine was a desert wasteland and it was obvious the Skywalkers were in one of the more remote areas.

The Governor groaned softly to himself. How was he going to get out of here? He had been imprisoned once during the Clone Wars and ironically Anakin Skywalker himself had been a major player in his rescue. Now he was Skywalker's prisoner and while he was being held in a baby's room and the security left much to be desired, he was still in the middle of a desert.

Even if he could escape (and he wasn't trained in escape operations), where would he go? He might, possibly, be able to steal a speeder but then what? He didn't know where to find Imperial help and Skywalker was the best pilot in the galaxy; the Jedi would probably chase Tarkin down before he reached some hypothetical outpost filled with backwards individuals who would probably ignore his pleas for help.

The governor clenched his fists even as he burrowed deeper under his covers. Tatooine was ridiculously hot at midday but at night the temperatures dropped. He appreciated his blankets. He would have to remember to take them with him if he ever got out of here.

The door to his room slid open and Tarkin sat up suddenly. Skywalker was no doubt here to question him further ...

His jaw dropped open as a small child ran into the room. The little boy, a flaxen haired imp with blue eyes, was followed by yet another small child, this one a dark haired girl of about the same height.

"Dragons, dragons!" the boy yelped with enthusiasm.

Tarkin leaped to his feet and darted toward the open door, only to literally bounce off Anakin Skywalker as the man raced into the room.

The Jedi gestured slightly, pushing Tarkin onto his bed, even as he focused on the children.

"Luke, Leia!" he said angrily. "How did you get in here?"

The little ones turned toward their father, their eyes wide with surprise at their father's harsh tone.

"4 3 1, Daddy," the little girl said aloud, her lip pooching out sadly. "4 3 1."

"How did you ...?" he asked, then glanced at Tarkin.

"My apologies, Governor," the man said with a sardonic bow. "Obviously we need to change the code on your door as the twins figured it out."

Tarkin stared at the children in surprise and disdain. Really, what kind of prison was this when tiny children could figure out the code?

"They figured out the code?" Padme asked in disbelief, stepping into the room with yet another child in her arms. This one was even smaller, a hand held infant.

Wilhuff Tarkin bit his lip as he rose slowly to his feet. He was surrounded by noisy, active, precocious children. What a nightmare.

"I suppose they watched us enter the numbers in," Anakin remarked with a shake of his head.

"Dragons!" Luke suddenly shouted, turning toward the window.

Tarkin shifted, then gulped in shock and dismay and horror as a large, fanged beast suddenly appeared through the transparisteel. It was like something out of a nightmare with giant teeth, a drooling tongue, horns, and mean eyes. He suddenly and devoutly hoped that the window was very, very strong, even if it meant that he'd never escape that way.

"Bella!" Leia yelped with joy, beginning to bounce up and down. "Bella!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Luke agreed, jigging from one leg to the other.

"Bella?" Anakin asked with a lift of one corner of his mouth.

"Yes, they named him or her Bella."

"Her, Mama," Leia said seriously. "Bella will have babies soon."

"Wonderful," her father muttered. "We'll probably have a gaggle of baby dragons cavorting here soon."

"What. Is. That?" Tarkin finally managed to choke out through chattering teeth.

"Krayt dragon, Governor," Padme said with a smirk. "She and several others roam this area because for some unknown reason, they adore our twins. I wouldn't advise making a random run for it even if the twins get the doors open again. For all that they go gaga over our children, they are quite voracious carnivores and all too happily eat sentients like you."

Tarkin was ashen.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he stuttered.

"Good," Skywalker replied, and took a step closer to glare at the older man, "And don't even think of hurting our children either. You would not appreciate my response."

His hapless prisoner didn't even respond verbally as he shrank away from both the former Jedi and the adoring apex predator still crouched outside the window.

"Come on, Kids," Padme said. "Time to eat. Bella will come back some other time."

"OK, Mom," Luke replied agreeably.

"Who is that?" Leia asked curiously, pointing at Tarkin.

"Um, he is an old ... friend of ours," Anakin explained with an awkward glance at his wife.

"Friend," Tarkin muttered sarcastically.

"Hello, Friend," Luke piped up enthusiastically, fixing his blue eyes on the governor's face and focusing his innocent, 3 year old mind onto the man's very essence.

Wilhuff Tarkin looked down into the small face and a startling thought blew through his mind like a comet.

Little Luke Skywalker was completely, adorably, amazingly _wonderful._

_/-_

_Lars/Whitesun Farm_

_1 day later_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Huff Darklighter said with a smile. "You may kiss the husband."

Talia stepped forward boldly and planted a firm kiss on Obi-Wan, which the Jedi returned with a mixture of enthusiasm and embarrassment. Was this really happening?

"Congratulations, Ben!" Anakin chortled in delight, clearly aware of his former master's shock at being married so suddenly.

"Thank you, Anakin," Kenobi replied, trying to pull himself together even as Talia, his _wife_, was enthusiastically hugged by Padme. "I appreciate you and your family coming for the wedding."

"You know we wouldn't miss it," Padme said, her face glowing. "Ben, you have chosen a truly wonderful woman. Talia is such a kind soul."

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, looked over at his new wife and his heart melted.

"Yes, she is."

"Attachment, love, marriage. Wrong this is," Yoda growled.

"Shut up, Yoda," Anakin retorted calmly.

/-

_The Skywalker Farm_

_6 days later_

_Lunch Time_

"So it sounds like the clones are doing Ok with the chip removal?" Padme asked as she briskly stirred blue milk pancakes.

"You are just the cutest little thing," Ahsoka murmured into Charis's ear. The baby, who was bouncing in her arms, squealed with delight and grabbed the Togruta's right montral.

"Charis, be careful," her mother remonstrated with a smile.

"It's Ok, she's fine," Tano said with a smile. "Um, I got distracted. The operation to remove the chips in the clones is not too challenging, and the doctors and med droids are improving the methodology. Emotionally it has been harder. We managed to find a couple of counseling droids and I hope that'll help. As a former Jedi padawan, I'm grieved and horrified by the loss of so many Jedi at the hands of the clones. But for the clones it is honestly harder in many ways, because they were forced to commit what was open murder against sentients who were leaders, comrades, and even friends."

"That is terrible," Padme replied, her face sorrowful. She quickly scooped batter onto the pan and watched as bubbles began to form on the surfaces of the pancakes. "I wonder if plushies might help."

"Plushies?"

"Yes, you know, the little stuffed animals? I know it sounds silly, but I carried a colo claw plushie in my luggage for years when I was queen and senator. It was so comforting! It still makes me a little sad that I forgot it when I made that mad dash to Mustafar. I wonder what happened to my little Coco."

"Plushies," Tano repeated again in disbelief.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it," Padme chuckled. "Kids, pancakes are ready!"

/-

_Whitesun Residence_

_Lars Farm_

_1 hour later_

"I think they are asleep," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Good," Talia said with a yawn. "Poor things. They don't settle easily and who can blame them. Torn from their parents ..."

"And poor you," her husband murmured apologetically. "It's not fair that you are spending the first week of our marriage taking care of two little orphans and ..."

He stopped as the woman laid a gentle finger across his lips.

"It's an honor and a privilege, Ben," she said firmly. "These children are precious blessings."

Now her eyes took on a roguish twinkle and she gestured toward their small bedroom, "So, since the kids are asleep, maybe we should ... um ... lie down ourselves?"

Kenobi's eyes glistened with enthusiasm, "Absolutely!"

/-

_Tarkin's room_

_Skywalker Farm_

_2 weeks later_

_Evening_

"They are just so cute," Wilhuff Tarkin muttered. "Just adorable."

"Friend!" Leia said with a happy gurgle. "You are my friend."

"I'm your friend," Tarkin agreed happily.

"So about this space station ...," Padme inquired gently.

"It will have the power to destroy planets," Tarkin replied abstractly. "It will take years, but eventually the station will have a super laser capable of destroying planets. What is your favorite animal, young Luke?"

"I like krayt dragons," Luke stated seriously. "But my favorite plushie is a woolly bantha. He's cute."

"He is cute," Tarkin agreed, mesmerized by the boy's blue eyes.

"So why were Mara and Leo on your ship?" Anakin demanded.

Wilhuff Tarkin glanced up and shook his head, "I'm not absolutely sure. They are part of some program initiated by Palpatine involving the capture of Force Sensitive children. They were to be taken to Alsakan, where I hoped to learn more of the program."

"Mara and Leo are gone," Leia said sadly.

"They are living with Ben and Talia now, darlings," Padme said in a soothing tone. "We'll see them soon."

"They are lucky to have good friends like you," Tarkin said genuinely.

"Kids, it's time to say good-bye to the governor and get ready for bed," their mother said with a smile.

"Bye-bye, Governor!"

"Bye-bye, Friend!"

"Good-bye children," the prisoner replied with a rather creaky smile. He wasn't used to smiling but these kids were worth the effort.

"Good evening, Governor," Padme murmured with a gentle smile.

She herded the children out of the door and into the main living room, followed by Anakin who carefully locked Tarkin's door behind them all.

"So the children have tamed yet another savage beast," the former queen stated softly.

Anakin shook his head in disbelief, "Apparently so."

/-

_Author Note: Dear husband, thank you so much for editing. Also, thank you for finding and showing me the _Star Wars Holiday Special_ from 1979 which was so cataclysmically, horrifically, dreadfully bad that _the Last Jedi_ actually looks slightly better to my jaded brain than before. Thanks also to those of you reading and liking and reviewing and encouraging me!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Anakin and Padme's bedroom_

_Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_3 weeks later_

_Night_

"Listen to that," Padme murmured.

Anakin lifted his head slightly and focused, then shook his head, "To what?"

"To silence. Everyone is sleeping. It's glorious."

Her husband chuckled as he relaxed back onto his pillow and pulled his wife closer to him, "Even Master Yoda is asleep. I can tell."

Padme rolled over to face him, her beautiful face alight with amusement, "Yes, because Master Yoda is so loud, right?"

"He's loud in the Force sometimes."

"I'm sure. So ... how was the trip to the Obana system?"

Anakin lifted a hand to work out a knot in his neck. He wasn't used to being stuffed in a small starship anymore.

"It was perfect," he replied, his voice low but enthused. "There's a tricky asteroid field to negotiate but I managed it, of course."

"Of course you did, my love. But you are the best star pilot in the galaxy. The question is whether normal people can negotiate it?"

"Absolutely. I can program a safe hyper route. The 4th planet from the star Obana is temperate, with a wide range of geological and climate features."

"Did you pick up any sentient life forms?"

"Yes, and some primitive settlements. But there is plenty of land for our purposes and I didn't scan or sense any advanced technology. That's odd, actually – it seems like a prime planet for development, but that asteroid field is probably discouraging to many. And it's rather in the middle of nowhere, even farther out from the Core than Tatooine."

Padme nodded and her eyes drifted closed. She forced them open a moment later to find Anakin staring at her lovingly, "You should sleep, my darling. You are tired."

"I am tired," his wife agreed. "But let's talk a bit more about setting up a safe haven on that planet. It'll take significant credits and resources to make even a simple place for the unchipped Clones and any little Force sensitives we rescue."

"Credits we don't have," Anakin groaned, leaning back and thinking hard. Maybe he could buy more banthas. They could start a business making blue milk cheese ...

Padme poked him gently in the side, "Don't be ridiculous. My parents have money, and so do the Organas. We don't have to come up with it ourselves."

Anakin frowned, "Do you really think that's, um, Ok? First, is it safe and second, is it right? I'm sure your family and the Organas have other needs for their resources with the Empire's increased taxation."

"Credits to support little Force Sensitives and formerly enslaved clones?" Padme riposted. "It's absolutely right. It's not like we're asking for credits to dig a swimming pool or something. And Bail Organa and Sabe are smart; they'll figure out a way to transfer the credits surreptitiously."

/-

_Emperor Palpatine's Roof Garden_

_Imperial Palace_

_Imperial City_

_Imperial Center_

_Evening_

Darth Sidious waited another 30 seconds, glorying in the rising fear of the man kneeling on the artificial beach a few meters away.

"You have done well, Engineer Mento," he rasped finally, and smiled sardonically at the sudden surge of relief from the middle aged human nearby.

"Leave me," the Emperor ordered with a random wave of his hand, and the man quickly rose to his feet and scurried away toward the elevator.

Sidious lay back in his krayt dragon floatie and lowered his right leg into the water. It had taken an astonishing number of credits to build this small ... lake? (Pond? Tiny ocean?) in the middle of his palace rooftop garden, but he had credits aplenty. In fact, he often lay in bed thinking of ways to spend them. The older he got and the more he obtained, the harder it was to find true pleasure in new things. A regrettable part of being old, he supposed. Or rich? All powerful? Something.

The water was immensely soothing and he used the Force to operate the motor, thus decreasing the amount of air in his krayt dragon flotation device. His elderly body sank into the water and he heaved a soft sigh of relief as the warm liquid soothed his aches and pains.

Really, he was quite infuriated about his battle with Mace Windu a few years back. That blasted Jedi had inflicted significant damage before dying under the combined might of Darth Vader and Darth Sidious. If Vader had stayed under the elder Sith Lord's control, it would have been worth it but as it was ...

He allowed himself a huff of frustration.

Darth Vader.

Reluctantly, the old man forced himself to analyze the situation with Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader for the 43rd time.

Presumed dead after Mustafar. Remained in hiding for two long years. (Had he been badly injured and under medical care during that time?)

He had appeared, out of the green, to rescue Ahsoka Tano and kill Darth Maul a few months ago.

It was _possible_ that he was involved in the disappearance of Governor Tarkin. And if Vader was embroiled in that particular catastrophe, well – Tarkin knew a great deal about the battle station outside Geonosis in particular and the Empire in general. That was a serious concern as the Death Star (yes, he quite liked that name) was immensely important in Palpatine's long term plan for maintaining control of the galaxy.

On the other hand, Tarkin had been captured during the Clone Wars and had withstood extensive torture at the hands of the Separatists. Indeed, the man had impressive courage and resiliency in the face of pain and uncertainty. Sidious trusted him as much as he trusted any man. It was unlikely that Tarkin had broken under interrogation, if indeed he had been captured, not destroyed along with his ship. It was rather a pity that Tarkin was completely Force blind and thus Sidious was unable to determine through the Force whether the governor was alive or dead.

And regrettably, that was all the available information about Darth Vader. The Sith Master, with all his power, could not find the young man. There were tantalizing wisps in the canopy of the Force, dark flecks in its glorious fabric, but nothing that Sidious could follow.

Where was Anakin Skywalker? Was any hint of Darth Vader still in him? (Certainly there was. There _must_ be. Skywalker had turned completely on the day the Empire was born, and he had shown signs of Dark Side power in his confrontation with Darth Maul. There was some disgusting, frail, pitiful Light remaining, but definitely Darkness.)

But what was Vader doing? It was bewildering! Why hide for two years, emerge to kill Maul and rescue his old padawan, and disappear again? Where was the recklessness, the enthusiasm to face and destroy his enemies? Why was Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) acting the coward?

Because it was cowardice, was it not? If the young man was more Jedi than Sith, he should be focused on destroying Sidious. If the young man was more Sith than Jedi, he should be focused, yes, on destroying Sidious. The Jedi sought to destroy the Sith, and a younger, ambitious Sith always sought to destroy his master.

So where was he?

Palpatine allowed a soft grunt of disgust and glanced up at the ceiling of the garden. With a slight gesture of one gnarled finger, he turned on the small artificial sun. The resulting rays enveloped his aged face with soft warmth and he leaned back more against his floatie.

He rather liked krayt dragons. They were fierce and dangerous and predatory. It was too bad that it was impossible to tame them. At any rate, he had managed to add some of them to the Imperial Zoo.

"Where are you, young Vader?" he murmured aloud.

/-

_ Emperor's Hand Facility_

_City of Xenvaer_

_Alsakan_

_6 weeks later_

Anakin Skywalker spun at the warning of the Force and blocked the incoming lightsaber of the male creeping up behind him.

The two locked blades, blue on red, and Anakin narrowed his eyes. He recognized the individual, a Terrelian Jango Jumper who had crossed his path at the Jedi Temple a few times. A padawan at the most – not a Jedi.

The other man's eyes widened in shock and the blueish skin paled.

"Skywalker," he hissed.

For the life of him, Anakin couldn't come up with the other being's name.

He settled for a nod and then traded a few blows, forcing the Jumper back down a corridor of the dreary and rather derelict building in a dull district of the capital city of Alsakan.

"_Any trouble, Snips?"_ he asked through the Force.

"_No other Force Sensitives,"_ Tano replied. "_We've dealt with the security systems and Jarrus is mopping up the guards quite easily. We've found the kids and Rex and I are preparing them for transport. We're good."_

"Ok," he said out loud, and smiled slightly at the Jumper, who had backed up a few steps and was glaring at him.

"Looks like Palpatine was a bit light on the security arrangements here, huh?" he probed. It wouldn't do to be over confident.

The Jumper's brow furrowed in anger, and the eyes flashed slightly yellow.

"You have no idea what you're up against," the alien stated in an icy tone. "The power of the Dark Side will always overcome that of the Light."

"Oh, like this?" Vader asked with a smirk, tapping into his anger over the fate of the clones. They had been created to fight and die for the Republic, then were forced to turn on their Jedi leaders, then were forced to fight and die for the Empire. Those thoughts were always guaranteed to turn his eyes Sith yellow.

This time was obviously no exception. The Jumper's face grew slack with astonishment and then naked fear filled his face.

"I ... I don't understand."

"Simple enough," Vader stated, taking a menacing step forward. "I too pledged my allegiance to Sidious. I too reveled in the quick and vibrant power of the Dark Side. But I quickly realized that I could not trust Sidious, nor could I trust myself when I gave into the Dark Side's fiery potency. So I cut the bond between myself and my former master, and I went my own way. I would advise you to do the same."

The blue skinned alien shook his head a couple of times, apparently in an attempt to clear it, and his face grew dark with fury.

"I understand what you seek to do, Skywalker. You are confusing me, testing me and my commitment to my master. You lie. You are merely tricking me somehow. You don't know the power of the Dark Side. I must obey my master."

Anakin allowed his indignation to subside and sensed his eyes shifting blue again.

Well, he had tried.

He raised his weapon and once again blade crossed blade. The two battled for a full minute before the Dark Sider yielded under Anakin's superior skill and power. The Jumper leaped backwards in a twisting somersault and fled into a side corridor.

Skywalker blinked in astonishment at his opponent's rapid departure before racing after him. It wouldn't do for the alien to escape and carry information to Palpatine.

When he turned the corner, Anakin was startled to see that the Jumper was nearing an outer door of the building. He had forgotten that these aliens had natural abilities in jumping and combined with even limited Force training, the Jumper was making remarkably quick progress.

Muttering irritably, Skywalker reached out a hand and created a Force shield just in front of his fleeing enemy.

The alien bounced off the invisible barrier and woofed in astonishment and fear. Anakin leaped forward and slashed down just as the alien did a twisting somersault toward him ...

There was a scream of anguish as the Jumper's two legs fell to the ground, severed by the blue blade of Anakin Skywalker.

Skywalker stepped forward and gazed down at his vanquished foe. The eyes were full of fear and agony, and the face was full of rage. Dark Side rage.

The young man sighed and lifted his lightsaber over his head, prepared to deliver the death blow.

And paused.

With a shake of his head, Skywalker turned off his saber, leaned over, and smashed the hilt into the alien's head. The pale skinned head lolled back as consciousness fled.

Anakin groaned softly. He really should just kill the guy but that _look _in those eyes. He knew that look, knew that he too had been under Palpatine's dark sway. He had broken away. Didn't this individual deserve the same chance if Skywalker could give it?

"I have an injured prisoner, Snips," he sent through the Force.

/

_Palpatine's Bedroom_

_Imperial Palace_

_Imperial Center_

_12 hours later_

Darth Sidious lay on his bed and snarled in fluent Gungan.

He loathed the Gungans, of course. They were alien and flabby and moist and spoke execrable Basic. However, it had proven wise in his early days on Naboo to master their complex tongue, so he had.

"Shibboleth karachi kenna!" he muttered aloud, reveling in the vicious words.

The young Hand facility on Alsakan had been raided by Anakin Skywalker and two other Light Side Force users. Twelve potential Hands had been abducted, as had the Inquisitor who had been tasked with guarding, guiding, and (harshly) teaching the young ones.

All of that was thoroughly disturbing. Worse than the actual raid, though, was the obvious conclusion.

Tarkin had been taken by Skywalker and his colleagues. Tarkin. Had. Talked. The enemies of his glorious Empire knew about the Death Star.

/-

_Landing field_

_Temperate Zone_

_4th planet of the Obana system_

_2 weeks later_

_Late Morning_

The ramp of the Star Skiff lowered and Padme took a long sniff of air. It was so different from the antiseptic recycle air of space. It was also quite different from the atmosphere of Tatooine for some reason.

"Can you smell that moisture?" Anakin asked with a grin. Oh yes, that was it. Humidity above 0%.

"Come on, sweetie," Padme said, leaning over and picking up Charis. The 10 month old baby, balancing on unsteady legs, was clinging to her leg like a Felucian leech but let go when her mother lifted her into her arms.

"You're getting heavy, darling," she muttered.

"Do you want me to take her?" Anakin asked.

"No, I'm good. Can you make sure the twins make it down the ramp and onto the ground without climbing a tree or falling into a random canyon?"

Her husband nodded with a chuckle and guided the excited twins down the ramp, followed by Padme and their youngest child. At the bottom of the ramp, smiling up at them, was an old friend, now sporting orange spiked hair.

"Welcome!" Sabe cried enthusiastically.

Padme stepped onto the ground and gave her old friend a quick kiss on the cheek. Charis reached forward and snagged Sabe's hair, causing the former handmaiden to squeak in astonishment.

"Let go, Charis," Padme said fondly, reaching out to untwine the tiny fingers from her friend's locks. "Sorry, Sabe."

"That's Ok. Welcome to Obana."

"Thank you!" Padme replied, leaning over to set Charis onto the grass. The baby was crawling but not quickly, which meant Padme didn't have to keep an incredibly close eye on her. She wouldn't get too far in a short amount of time.

The Star Skiff had landed on a grassy field and to the north, less than 1000 meters away, stood a two story prefab house. Surrounding the house was a variety of trees and off to east Padme could just see a small lake glistening brightly.

"This place is lovely," she murmured softly. "A good place for healing. How are the children, Sabe?"

"Um ..." Sabe replied, her eyes wide. Padme followed her gaze and observed Luke making a rather pathetic Force assisted leap in pursuit of a bird, Leia chirping happily over a small mud hole, and Charis joyfully eating a handful of grass.

"Charis, sweetie," her mother scolded gently. "I know grass is very neat but you shouldn't eat it."

She knelt and carefully removed the grass from the little one's hand, provoking a howl of protest.

"So I guess your kids still aren't really mellow, huh?" Sabe asked with a chuckle.

"No, they are not. But I'm guessing you know that with 14 children here. It must be substantially crazier!"

Sabe sighed and took a few steps toward the house. Padme retrieved her youngest and glanced at Anakin, who gave her a reassuring nod. He'd keep the twins' lives and limbs safe.

"Truth is," Sabe replied, "that the kids are ... well, they are doing Ok but all are recovering from severe trauma. It is a madhouse at times, but at other times it is disturbingly quiet. The poor things have been through such terrible things and sometimes I feel like we aren't doing all we should, even though we have ..."

She furrowed her brow and then continued slowly, "We have five nanny droids, three counselor droids, Obi-Wan and Talia, Ahsoka, Yoda, and two Alderaanian caretakers for the 12 children you rescued from Alsakan plus little Mara and Leo."

Padme frowned, "And you are understaffed?"

Sabe shrugged a little, "We're not understaffed exactly. We have enough people and droids to take care of the children's physical needs. The problem is the emotional trauma. All of the children were snatched violently from their homes and almost certainly many saw their parents or guardians killed. Obi-Wan says the children are projecting pain into the Force. Master Yoda says he is having to work hard to shield the children, whatever that means."

"Force thing," the former queen said with an understanding nod. "Ok, what do you need from us?"

"I'm not sure," Sabe replied, her eyes suddenly wet. "I admit this is overwhelming. Those poor children ..."

"Yes," Anakin agreed, coming up behind them with his hands firmly holding a grubby hand of each of his twins. "They are far better off than they were under Palpatine's malevolent care, but they've still had a very hard life so far."

"Well," Padme said, "at least we have lots of plushies in the Star Skiff for the kids. Those should help a little. But we all know what would _really_ help these kids."

Anakin sighed, "You are right, of course, my love. But its proven difficult so far."

"Mara!" Luke shrieked suddenly, letting go of his father and bolting forward. Ten seconds later, a small red headed girl dashed out of the door and into the bright sunshine.

"Wuke!"


	20. Chapter 20

_Author Note:_

_Reminder: Charis is about 11 months old, Skywalker twins are 3 and a half, Leo is 10 months old, and Mara is 2 and a half._

_Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_1 week later_

_Morning_

"So should we do something about Tom?" Padme asked.

"Do something?" Wilhuff Tarkin replied. "Like what?"

"Like blow it up?"

Tarkin flinched openly, "My poor space station."

"It's supposed to destroy planets," Anakin pointed out irritably. "That is not a good thing, Tarkin."

"Destroy pwanets?" Luke inquired in a puzzled tone, looking up from his five blossom bread. "What does that mean?"

The adults at the breakfast table exchanged worried glances and Tarkin leaned over to pat the young boy on the head, "It's not important, Luke. It probably isn't a good thing."

"Of course it isn't," Padme stated indignantly.

"It's just that ... it'll be so powerful," Tarkin explained, struggling to put his thoughts into words. "It's an amazing thing to be able to make a superlaser that strong. It would be a technological achievement beyond the realms of imagination, a work of art. Maybe it could just blow up uninhabited moons for mineral extraction."

"You know someone would use it for something far more sinister," Padme said in a minatory accent. "It has to go."

"In any case, the ability to destroy a planet is nothing next to the power of the Force," Anakin chimed in.

Tarkin frowned even as his gaze lingered on Baby Charis. She was sitting in her high chair and took this opportunity to reach both hands into her bowl of blue milk pudding. She then slapped her messy hands on her head and began chortling as the pudding started dripping down her face.

"Oh, Charis!" Padme yelped. "Anakin?"

The (former?) Jedi gestured and a wet rag came flying out of the kitchen and into Padme's hand. She smiled her thanks and began cleaning off her messy offspring.

Tarkin nodded to himself thoughtfully, "I think that's the problem, really. I ... I feel inferior compared to Force sensitives and the space station is a way for me to prop up my ego. That's pathetic, isn't it?"

Anakin looked surprised, "Padme isn't a Force sensitive and she is amazing!"

"I'm afraid," Tarkin replied apologetically, "that I do not have quite the internal certainty that your lovely wife does. I was raised to be the best of the best and it was drilled into me from an early age that my own value as a sentient depended on my accomplishments in the galaxy. When I observed the power of the Jedi, I felt diminished, small. I hated that. Perhaps that is why I swore my allegiance to Palpatine so readily. It was easier to bow to one individual than to feel inferior to all the members of the Jedi Order."

He looked down at his plate and moodily stirred his convor eggs, "It's pathetic, isn't it?"

"Tarkin," Padme said sympathetically. "Wilhuff, if I may be so bold as to call you by your first name. Palpatine is skilled at drawing many into his web of ambition and deceit. May I point out that even aside from the moral issues, which are plenteous, devoting oneself to Palpatine is hardly a sensible option from a self preservation perspective? He would discard you without remorse if he thought it would benefit him."

Tarkin frowned, "I believe I served him well before you captured me."

"Count Dooku served him devotedly," Skywalker stated grimly, "and was sacrificed as part of Palpatine's plot to bring me under control. I killed him at the his urging even though Dooku was Palpatine's apprentice."

Tarkin stared at the younger man for a long moment, his eyes wide.

He then looked at Luke and Leia and Charis and his aged lips curved up in a smile. He loved these kids.

"All right, I'll help you destroy Tom."

/-

_Business District #3_

_Ord Mantell City _

_Ord Mantell _

_4 weeks later_

Jenton Frade marched mechanically toward his speeder. It had been another long day of work in the coal factory where he had worked for ... what was it? 5 years? 6? It no longer mattered, did it?

Droids did 99% of the work but a few sentients were necessary for ensuring that work stoppages were dealt with quickly.

There were days when he just wanted to give up, to wander into the creaking elevator and hit the top floor button and walk out and yes, just step off the edge.

He bit his lip and straightened his back. Yes, he had lost so much. But there was one being left in this galaxy whom he loved, and he would not give up on her.

Jenton turned into an alley, a shortcut to the shabby lot where his equally shabby speeder waited for him. He stopped short at the sight of the figure standing there, a tall Togruta wearing a dark cloak, her blue and white montrals vivid against the dreary background of the corridor between aged buildings.

"Jenton Frade?" the female asked.

He waved an irritable hand and kept walking, "Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying."

The woman pushed off the rather disgusting wall, apparently heedless of the possible soiling of her cloak, and blocked his path. She held up a holopad, turned toward him, and flicked it on.

"Are these your children, Frade?"

The breath caught in his throat and he surged forward, grabbing the pad from her hand. It was ... it was Mara and Leo, yes, it was. They were a little older now, which meant, which meant ...

"Where are they?" he demanded harshly, his hand coming up to grab the woman's cloak. "Tell me. I'll give you anything."

The female Togruta twisted free without any apparent effort and shook her head, her face compassionate, "They are safe, Frade, and we don't want your credits. We didn't kidnap your children. We rescued them."

"Where. Are. They?" he pleaded, his hands clenching furiously.

"I will take you to them if you wish," the woman replied, her blue eyes grave. "But once you leave, you cannot come back here. We have them safe but the Empire no doubt seeks them still."

Jenton gazed at her in bewilderment, "The Empire? It was ... it was Rodian slave traders who took my children, who murdered ... who murdered my sweet Sozia ..."

The woman shook her head and placed a gentle hand on his arm, guiding him toward the speeder lot.

"No, it was the Empire. Mara and Leo are Force Sensitives, and they were snatched as part of a nascent project to take and enslave little Force Sensitives. We rescued them shortly after their abduction and have had them for months. It took us a long time to track you down. I'm sorry for the long separation."

Jenton stopped in his tracks and stared at her, then at the holopad in his hand.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "Thank you for finding me. Yes, I will gladly leave here forever, but I can't leave alone. I have an older daughter, Ginia, from my first marriage."

The Togruta furrowed her brow, "We definitely can bring your older daughter. But what about her mother? Will she interfere with your desire to take her?"

"No, my Marina was killed in a speeder accident," the man replied, his throat suddenly hoarse with sorrow. "And then my Sozia was murdered in my own house, in front of my own children. Fortunately Ginia was at school at the time."

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka Tano said.

/

_Facility for Force Sensitive Children_

_Obana_

_A Few Days Later_

"Daddy!" Mara screamed in amazement, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

"Oi, she is_ loud_," Ahsoka muttered as the red headed man scooped his shrieking daughter into his arms.

"At least we're shielding joy, not sorrow," Obi-Wan commented.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Talia asked, her eyes filled with tears, "And here is Leo. Or is it Weo? We weren't sure."

"Leo," Frade managed through tears. "It's Leo."

"Hewo, Ginia," Mara lisped. Her red headed older sister, a girl of about ten, looked both bewildered and happy.

"Red hair apparently runs in the family," Obi-Wan murmured with a smile.

/-

_National Library of Corellia_

_Coronet City_

_ Corellia_

_1 month later_

"I need to check your backpack before you enter the library," the guard said in a bored tone.

Kanan Jarrus lifted a hand slightly and focused on the man, "You don't need to check my backpack."

The guard's eyes blanked out, "I don't need to see your backpack."

"I can go on my way."

"You can go on your way."

"Thank you," Jarrus replied courteously.

"Move along," the guard ordered.

The young Jedi nodded and quickly entered the library. He walked over to the holoscreen showing the various areas of the facility, then walked over to the elevator and took it to the 3rd sub basement.

He exited into a rather dreary corridor with an aged and fading mural of a sunset over the ocean. It was probably lovely in its day.

Jarrus turned right, now able to sense the individual he was searching for. He found her in a small and dreary office poring carefully over a manuscript of paper.

Part of his brain noted that it was astonishing to see something made of paper. The other part focused on how the woman looked. She was old, of course, and white haired. Thin. But apparently well.

"Yes?" the woman asked, lifting her head and focusing her piercing gaze on the young man.

Kanan carefully lifted his backpack off his back, laid it on the desk, and opened it.

Master Yoda hopped out.

"Master Yoda!" Jocasta Nu cried out in astonishment, then glanced worriedly toward the exit door.

"No one is nearby, Master Nu," Kanan said. "But you need to move. We have word the Empire is close to tracking you down."

Master Jocasta Nu, former Chief Librarian of the Jedi Archives in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, lowered her gaze to the tiny Grandmaster who stood on her desk in all his green glory.

"Master Yoda," she said, not responding to Kanan's words, "it is an honor and surprise to see you again. I had little hope you survived the Purges."

"Pleased I am to see you as well, Master Nu. But right young Jarrus is. In danger you are."

The white haired woman stared at the tiny Jedi Master and sighed, "Is there any point, Master Yoda? Here, I am able to use my linguistic and archivist gifts to study the ancient texts of the Kristana Dynasty of Corellia from six centuries ago. If the Empire finds me, it finds me. I know nothing of those few scattered Jedi remaining in the galaxy. I would rather fight and die than run."

Jarrus Kanan looked at the woman with horror. Had it come to this? Was she truly so weary and broken that she was ready to commit effectual suicide rather than flee to safety?

"Destroy Darth Sidious we can," Yoda averred, lifting his tridactyl hand to place it on the arm of the elderly librarian.

Jocasta's eyes widened hopefully, "Truly, Master Yoda. There truly is hope? Because if so, I will come with you. I'd like to drive my lightsaber through the throat of that vile Sith myself."

"You will not, into pieces I will slice him first," Yoda replied with a false growl.

The two oldsters stared at one another and then began chuckling even as Kanan stared at them in surprise. Who knew that Master Yoda had a sense of humor?

"Kill him young Skywalker will, most probably," the aged green elf said after a minute. "Strong he is. Mighty warrior."

"Skywalker survived?"

"Indeed, yes. Survive he did and Kenobi too."

"Then we do have hope. Let us go. Do you think it would all right for me to steal this manuscript? It is so fascinating!"

"Steal we do not."

Master Nu's shoulders slumped and she let her lower lip poke out a bit, "These barbarians don't have a true appreciation for it but you are, of course, correct, Master Yoda."

/-

_Star Destroyer _Assault

_Outside Geonosis_

_5 weeks later_

"Move the rest of these boxes into Cargo Hold C5," Captain Branson ordered even as he took a careful sip of smuggled Corellian rum. Really, this job of patrolling near Geonosis space and dealing with supply ships was almost ridiculously cushy. Branson had quite the deal with the captain of the _Snorting Bantha_, who always included a bribe of high quality rum along with the troop supplies for Geonosis. Branson kept giving Captain Rom of the _Snorting Bantha_ the highest rating possible for his work, which meant the good captain had a regular and lucrative supply run between Tatooine and Geonosis. It was a good deal for all concerned.

"Yes, sir," a random ensign answered, turning to order the work droids appropriately.

Branson closed his eyes and took another loving sip. This rum was the _best._

There was an odd buzzing sound and the captain spun around in astonishment even as the ensign squealed in surprise.

A blue laser blade was poking through the top of one of the larger boxes. As Branson watched, mouth hanging open in bewildered idiocy, the top fell to one side with a crash. A tall, dark blond man leaped out of the box, kicked the ensign in the head, and vaulted across the room to hold the nasty buzzing blue light thing to the captain's neck.

"Captain Branson? I'm Anakin Skywalker, and I'm commandeering this ship."

_/_

_Author Note: Finally got another chapter done! Sorry for the wait. Thanks to those of you sticking with this story!_


	21. Chapter 21

_The Bridge_

_Star Destroyer_ Assault

_In orbit around Geonosis_

Captain Branson's eyes were wide with terror as he stepped nervously onto the bridge of the _Assault_. Regrettably, his command crew was working normally in the instrumental conclaves of the bridge, which meant that no one here was aware that his ship had been hijacked by a weirdo with a blue buzzing blade of death.

Said weirdo had holstered the bizarre weapon and now had a blaster to the captain's neck, which was more normal but equally dangerous. Regrettably there were other oddballs behind his captor, including a very short, green elf who also had a buzzing blade, this one green. For reasons still unknown, a group of terrorists had been smuggled aboard from the _Snorting Bantha_ and were preparing to do something sinister.

He was going to die. He was going to die.

"Listen everyone!" the blond hijacker yelled, shooting a blaster bolt at the ceiling randomly. "I'm commandeering this ship. Every one of you needs to step back from your console and climb up into the central bridge or I'll kill the captain. Got it?"

Self preservation unlocked Branson's lips and he managed to croak out, "Do as he says, immediately!"

Maybe there was some chance of surviving this horror if he was cooperative.

The bridge crew and the four stormtroopers guarding the bridge obediently retreated from their positions and gathered on the central section.

The leader of the bad guys removed his blaster from Branson's neck, to the captain's relief.

"Hey, Rex!" the man exclaimed cheerfully. To Branson's astonishment, one of the stormtroopers popped off his helmet to reveal the face of a clone soldier with a bald head and a bushy beard.

"General!" the clone replied with a quick salute. "It's good to see you again, Sir."

Outrage at this treachery warred with cowardice in Branson's mind. Cowardice won, and he kept his mouth shut. Lieutenant Carpa, who had manned the bridge while Branson was sipping smuggled rum, had no such hesitancy.

"Traitor!" Carpa snarled at the clone.

"He's not a traitor," a Togruta woman replied firmly, striding onto the bridge. This one had two weird hilts dangling from her waist. Wonderful.

"He is loyal to the tenets of the Old Republic, and a wonderful man," she continued, walking over to the clone and, to Branson's shock, giving him a kiss directly on the lips.

"Hello, Rex," she continued with a grin. "Do you have the codes we need?"

"Yes," 'Rex' replied with a rather beatific smile on his face. "If you want to move the bridge crew to Shuttle _Plasma_, I'll set off the charges and then sound the alarm so the crew evacuates via escape pod."

"Sounds great," the 'General' said, dropping casually into one of the pits. Why hadn't he sprained an ankle with that move?

"Oh, there are a bunch of clones here that I'd like to work on at the usual place," Rex commented. "They all have orders to report to Shuttle _Tycho_ in the event of an evacuation so maybe Banai can take them?"

"Certainly," replied a dark haired man.

"What ... what are you doing?" Branson quavered.

"Well, we don't intend to murder you," the Togruta said with a ripple of her montrals. "Why don't you leave it at that?"

Branson decided that was a sensible suggestion.

/-

_The Bridge_

_Star Destroyer _Assault

_In orbit around Geonosis_

_20 minutes later_

"Captain Branson,_ Assault_ is drifting dangerously close to the battle station!" the filtered voice snapped.

"Affirmative," Anakin replied smoothly. "I will increase power of the port engines to shift _Assault_'s position. We will not strike the station."

"If you cannot avoid the battle station, Branson, you are ordered to augment Protocol 12."

Anakin shot Kenobi a puzzled look. His old master was hovering over a terminal and glanced at him.

"_Self-destruct sequence_," Obi-Wan sent through the Force.

Anakin nodded and spoke into the transmitter, "Message received and understood."

"Can they send this Protocol 12 to the_ Assault's_ central computer from the surface of Geonosis?" he asked worriedly after shutting off his com.

"I don't know," Kenobi replied in a concerned tone. "That would obviously be bad."

R2D2, who was plugged into a nearby socket, now chirped at length in binary.

"We're good," Anakin intoned cheerfully. "R2 tells me that with the codes Commander Rex supplied, he's been able to cut off all incoming transmissions to the main computer here. We're in control. And since we are getting close to Tom, you need to get out of here, Obi-Wan. Take R2 with you."

Kenobi frowned but rose obediently to his feet even as he gestured to the astromech droid. R2D2 disconnected from his socket and beeped irritably as he was lifted up and onto the upper level of the bridge.

"Don't make me regret this, Anakin," his old friend and mentor stated firmly. "Don't get killed."

"I landed half a ship on Coruscant," the younger man replied in a flippant tone. "I can crash this ship into Tom's power core and fly out of the superstructure in that awesome new TIE starfighter. Give me some credit."

"Your wife will tear me to pieces of any harm comes to you."

"Yeah, Padme is pretty scary. But don't worry, I'll be fine. Go!"

/

_Shuttle _Plasma

_10 minutes later_

Captain Branson stared out the side window of the shuttle _Plasma _drew farther away from Geonosis. _Assault_ seemed to be dead in space, with fires still spurting at various spots along her length. He didn't understand. Why set off explosives? Why not steal the Star Destroyer?

"They are going to destroy the space station, sir," Lieutenant Carpa murmured aloud in horror.

Branson gasped in outrage and distress and then shot his underling a resentful glance. Why did Carpa have to be so insightful? Carpa had struggled up the chain of command in first the Republic and then the Empire due to skill alone whereas Branson had earned his captaincy because his parents were wealthy friends of Governor Tarkin's from Eriadu. It was annoying being around someone who pretended to know what was going on, and regrettably often did.

"Look, sir," another member of the _Assault_'s bridge crew muttered.

Branson looked back just as _Assault _sped up and dove into the superstructure of the space station. Sixty agonizing seconds later, a giant explosion rocked the space station.

/

_Cockpit_

_Shuttle _Plasma

"Is the General ...?" Rex asked worriedly.

"He's fine," Ahsoka said with a relieved grin. "He got off the _Assault_ before it all blew."

"So, Ahsoka?"

"Yes."

"Will you marry me?"

Tano pushed the control lever to send the shuttle into hyperspace, then turned to face her dear friend.

"Yes, Rex, I will marry you."

/

_Imperial City_

_Imperial Center_

_6 hours later_

Darth Sidious gazed out of his personal shuttle as it flew over the burning wreck of his own Imperial Palace.

He wondered, briefly, if Darth Plagueis, his late and unlamented Sith Master, had ever been sufficiently enraged to knock down a large building. Probably not. Plagueis had been brilliant, with incredible abilities in the Dark Side; he had also worked largely in the shadows, plotting to place his apprentice on the Galactic Throne in the hopes that he would be the ultimate power behind the throne. Alas for Plagueis, it was the accepted reality that the junior Sith would unseat his master if he could manage it, and his apprentice had indeed murdered the older Sith in his sleep before the Galactic Empire had been formed in all its glory.

Sidious took a few careful breaths and carefully allowed his brain to shift to the catastrophe of the day.

A few hours ago, the Death Star had been entirely destroyed by unknown terrorists outside Geonosis.

Years of work and planning, trillions of credits, hundreds of thousands of sentient hours. All gone in one giant, epochal explosion.

The shuttle shuddered and Palpatine forced himself to calm down, to diminish the Force shaking the vehicle. If he destroyed his own shuttle, he would die. So he needed to stay calm in spite of the enraging, disgusting reality that some scum out there had masterminded the destruction of his battle station.

Could it possibly be that Anakin Skywalker was behind this outrage? The man had disappeared rather thoroughly into some shabby corner of the galaxy and might even be dead. But though the initial reports were not entirely clear, it appeared that someone had hijacked Star Destroyer_ Assault _and then rammed her into the Death Star's main power core. And who better to manage such a thing than the pilot who had successfully landed half of the _Invisible Hand_ on Coruscant only a few years previously?

In retrospect, Palpatine had made a mistake (and how it hurt to acknowledge that) in not providing more security for the Death Star. There had been a substantial cordon of Star Destroyers in orbit and high level security on the ground on Geonosis, but he hadn't considered a capitol ship as a battering ram.

If it was Anakin Skywalker, then Sidious was done with the young man. He would find him, and kill him very slowly and very unpleasantly. He would not take him as his apprentice again.

Or maybe he would? Skywalker was so strong ...

He would sleep on it, in his private bedroom on Star Destroyer _Galactic_, in orbit with the rest of a large fleet protecting Imperial Center. He'd stay in space for at least a few weeks until his engineers and plebian workers could rebuild his palace.

He would prefer a more vaulted ceiling in his throne room this time around, and a taller north tower...

/-

_Bret's Bar and Beer_

_Anchorhead_

_Tatooine_

_Early evening_

_2 weeks later_

Junior Imperial Security Agent Krall Isit pushed back his hood and walked slowly into the darkened and relatively cool interior of Bret's Bar and Beer. The place was all too typical for this dusty excuse of a planet – bleary patrons coming off a day of hard work, all too much sand on the floor, and a fine variety of small insects crawling along the floor eating crumbs and other loathsome refuse.

Disgusting. If only he hadn't messed up that job on Corellia he wouldn't be stuck with hopeless mission on this furnace of a planet.

Isit slid up to the bar and moodily ordered a beer. He was trying to blend in, and he had to drink to blend in, but most of the beer in this town tasted like watered down bilge so he wouldn't drink very much ...

"That'll be 3 credits," the bartender muttered, wiping down the bar.

Krall handed over his credit chip, waited for it to be processed, then pulled out his holopad.

"Have you seen this man?" he asked wearily. He had been asking this question for the last week, going from pathetic town to boring hamlet, dreary bar to second hand shop.

"Nope," the other man responded after a brief glance.

Isit sighed and started to put the holopad away when the man at his right, who had taken a look at the holo, suddenly reached out a hand to stop his movement.

Isit stared at him with a vague sense of hope. Maybe ...?

"That looks like Cloudseeker," the man said with a thoughtful frown. "Or a relative of his. Cloudseeker's older and his hair is shorter and lighter. But yeah, he has that scar above his eye. Hey, Darklighter?"

Isit was now tense with anticipation as he followed the other's gaze to a man down the bar a few stools. This man was tall and rather bulky, with black hair and a surprisingly long beard.

"Yeah?" the man asked, standing up and carrying his drink over to the twosome.

"Doesn't this look like Cloudseeker?" the first man asked. "Same scar."

Darklighter shot Isit a suspicious glance, "Who's asking?"

The Imperial immediately slouched his shoulders more and willed himself to look even scruffier than usual. The back end of Tatooine was a tough place and the locals could get irritable and dangerous if they felt threatened.

"I'm Krall Isit," he explained casually. "I'm a freelance agent for the law group of Sleason and Sentients based on Crait. I'm trying to track down this, uh, Kina Walker as part of a will disbursement."

"So what," Darklighter demanded skeptically, "Cloudseeker came into some money?"

Isit huffed and threw down a gulp of his beer, which was indeed as ghastly as expected, "Yeah, a little. Like 1000 credits. Thing is, there is some complication with the will so the major legatees won't get their share of the cake until the minor legatees are paid off. We got word Walker had moved to this part of Tatooine but he's been hard to track down. Tatooine's geography is a bit confusing, don't take me wrong."

Darklighter had relaxed slightly, and the original man, who had identified his target, smiled. The man, he noted, was missing two front teeth, no doubt from a bar fight.

"Cloudseeker and his family live way out in the Jundland Wastes, though I've never been there," the man explained. "It's kind of a dangerous spot as it is close to the dragons. They wiped out a bunch of Tusken Raiders a while ago!"

Krall gulped slightly, "Dragons?"

"Krayt dragons," Darklighter explained, his eyes still wary. "Large carnivorous beasts. If you want, I can contact Cloudseeker or his wife and ask them to meet you here in Anchorhead?"

Isit knew he was slightly pale but he shook his head gamely. He knew his job.

"Thanks, but I'll just go out there if you'll give me the coordinates. Sooner I get this settled, the sooner I get my own finder's fee."

Darklighter stared at him thoughtfully and nodded, "All right. I'm not actually sure of the exact coordinates but if you head due northeast from here about, oh, 150 km, you'll see the farm. If you hit the canyons, you've missed them."

"Thanks," Krall said with a smile, rising to his feet even as he tossed down the last of his drink. "You are a good friend. Anyone can use 1000 credits, right?"

"Right."

The Imperial agent sauntered casually out of the bar and meandered slowly down the dusty main road, taking time to stare vaguely at a few shops. After he was certain he wasn't being followed, he ducked into a nearby second hand electronics shop and scurried into the refresher. One minute later he was in contact with his superior in Mos Espa.

/-

_Skywalker Farm_

_Tatooine_

_1 hour later_

"Kina Walker?" Anakin asked in horror.

"Yeah," Huff Darklighter said through the com. "I didn't know if you'd had an alias or something before you moved here? He said you'd come into some credits from some will disbursement."

Anakin looked up at Padme, who was seated on a kitchen chair with Charis in her lap.

"Yeah," Skywalker said numbly. "I'll, uh, expect him soon."

"Ok, Cloudseeker. Just wanted to prepare you for an unexpected visitor. Darklighter out."

Skywalker stared at his com then looked at his beloved wife.

"The Empire has found us, Padme."

_/-_

_Author Note: Slowly but surely, we are meandering toward the end of this fic! _


	22. Chapter 22

_Emperor Palpatine's Throne Room_

_Star Destroyer_ Galactic

_In Orbit around Imperial Center_

_12 hours later_

Darth Sidious stared at the holo, dimly aware that his skeletal jaw was hanging open slightly. In some ways, it was a benign holo of a group of somewhat grimy settlers in a humble home in the wastes of Tatooine. Governor Minchel of Tatooine had found it and sent it only a few hours ago, though the holo itself was a year old.

Huttese insults and invective began spewing from the mouth of Darth Sidious. (Yes, he spoke fluent Huttese. He was gifted in languages, and there was nothing quite as evocative as thoroughly enraged Huttese.)

In every way that mattered, the holo was not benign. Because the image proved, without a shadow of a doubt, that Padme Amidala was alive, or had been as of a year ago.

Padme Amidala. Ardent supporter of the Republic. Former queen and senator of Naboo. Consort of Anakin Skywalker. Mother to his child.

The child ...

He would need to find out if there was indeed a child. And if so, was the child a Force Sensitive like his father, or Force blind like his mother?

This was catastrophic. The loss of the Death Star was terrible, but with Amidala at Skywalker's back, the situation was truly serious. And Kenobi was out there as well.

There was real hope, though, that Skywalker and Amidala were still on Tatooine.

He pushed a button with the Force and waited impatiently for 1.3 seconds.

"What is thy bidding, Master?" the disembodied voice asked reverently.

"Order the Fleet currently around Geonosis to Tatooine. Order Governor Minchel to quarantine Tatooine. No one is permitted off or on until I give the command. Use Interdictors."

"Yes, my Master."

The transmitter clicked off.

_ Wait._

He stabbed the button again, and this time only had to wait 0.8 seconds.

"What is thy bidding...?"

"Order half the fleet to Naboo instead. Order the governor of Naboo to quarantine that planet as well. And send a legion of troops to Varykino, the ancestral estate of House Naberrie, and arrest all sentients there."

"Yes, my master."

/

_Varykino_

_Naboo_

_30 minutes later_

"Mistress Sola," the blue plated protocol droid said courteously, "an individual matching the description of Mistress Padme Naberrie is at the front door."

Sola Naberrie's heart rate doubled in rate almost instantly.

"That's impossible!" she gasped.

The droid straightened haughtily, "Based on Mistress Padme's last known physical attributes, and accounting for age and effects of childbearing, it is indeed ..."

Sola turned on her heel and ran, heedless of the continued droning of her loyal droid. They had agreed Padme would stay away from Varykino, in safety. So it couldn't be ...

Sola skidded to a stop and slapped the door control button to yield the form of her beloved sister.

"Padme!" she breathed incredulously, and threw her arms around her. "Padme!"

Her younger sibling returned the hug with fervor, then stepped determinedly into the house. Sola watched in bewilderment as a small crowd of people followed. Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the corridor arm in arm with a dark haired woman who was obviously pregnant, a gold plated protocol droid held the hands of two small children, one dark haired, one light haired, and Anakin Skywalker carried a dark haired, blue-eyed baby girl in his arms. Last was middle aged man with a silver mane whom Sola recognized, with shock, as Wilhuff Tarkin.

The door slid shut behind the group and Sola managed to get her mouth working, "It is fabulous seeing you but why are you here? I thought we'd agreed ..."

"The Empire found us on Tatooine," Anakin explained rapidly, lowering the little girl onto the floor. The baby stood wobbling for a long moment, then dropped to the floor and began crawling enthusiastically down the clean, marble hall.

"Tatooine?" Sola asked in bewilderment.

Padme shook her head and glanced around, "It doesn't matter. The important thing is that Palpatine will almost certainly know soon that I am alive and when he does, he'll send troops here. We're here to get everyone out of Varykino and off planet – our family and the servants as well."

Sola gaped in confusion, "You really think Palpatine will care about us? And you? After all these years?"

"Anakin just blew up Tom," Padme riposted confusingly. The former queen shook her head, "That is meaningless to you, I know. Yes, Sola, Palpatine will come after you, I promise you. We've, uh, not been exactly quiet the last couple of years. We've been working against the Empire and one of his agents just found us."

Sola cast a forlorn look around her beloved home, "I trust you, Padme, but ... but Grandma Ryoo isn't well at all. She's been sick with pneumonia. She, at least, can't leave quickly."

Governor Tarkin stepped forward now, his gaze intense, "She must leave, Madam Naberrie. You have no idea what horrors are inflicted on Imperial prisoners."

Sola Naberrie shuddered even as the sound of shattering glass reverberated down the hall. Padme looked around wildly.

"Anakin!" Padme yelped. "Where are the twins?!"

/-

_Small House_

_Foothills of the Gallo Mountains_

_30 minutes later_

"Pick up, Sola, pick up," Sabe muttered.

The receiver on Varykino did pick up, but the person who answered was a shocking surprise.

"Padme?" Sabe asked incredulously.

"Sabe!" her former queen replied. "I'm sorry to be brief but we don't have much time."

Sabe pulled herself together with difficulty. She had thought Padme was on Tatooine, but no, she was here.

"You have very, very little time," the former handmaiden agreed worriedly. "An informant in the palace tells me that Palpatine has locked down Naboo. No ships are allowed off or on. There are also Imperial troops on their way to Varykino."

Padme paled, "Any idea how much time we have?"

"A few minutes," Sabe replied tensely. "You need to get out, now. And don't try to get off planet. There are Interdictors in Naboo space."

In spite of herself, Padme felt an unaccustomed surge of terror, "I don't know where we should go."

"You come to me. I'm sending coordinates now on a coded frequency; make sure you erase them before you leave. Get out now, Padme. Get out!"

/-

_Varykino_

_1 hour later_

"Scanners indicate no sentients are in residence, sir," the lieutenant stated, saluting.

Captain Alata frowned. The order to take the occupants of Varykino had come from the Emperor himself. This was not good.

/-

_Emperor's Throne Room_

_The Galactic_

_In orbit around Imperial Center_

_10 minutes later_

Sidious snarled in Rodian for a few enflamed minutes. Rodian was a thoroughly evocative tongue.

The "Ani Cloudseeker" farm on Tatooine had been raided and found completely empty except for a few mournful banthas who had been set free to wander their way into a nearby range of hills.

A raid on Varykino on Naboo had resulted in a similar outcome. The vast residence was empty of both sentients and droids.

So where was Anakin Skywalker? And Padme Amidala? On Tatooine? On Naboo?

Palpatine leaned back in his comfortable seat, relishing the comforting sound of leather squeaking behind his aged back. He rocked back and forth for a few moments, sinking into meditation.

Where are you, Anakin Skywalker?

He reached out with all his power. The Force was confused and nebulous in his mental hands but five minutes later, he had a partial answer.

"Set course for Naboo," he directed, "and order the 3rd fleet to Naboo as well."

/-

_Secret Enclave_

_Foothills of the Gallo Mountains_

"Are we safe here?" Padme asked softly, even as she smiled at the various Gungans and humans walking along the narrow street of this odd little village crouching between two hills. She breathed in deeply and the smells of this place brought back such memories. Naboo. Her home world. Her people.

"Yes," Sabe replied reassuringly, "this place is a hideout for those fleeing the Empire. It's in an area sacred to the Gungans and few humans penetrate into the marshes. But I assure you that you and your family and friends will be welcome here."

Padme tightened her grip on Charis in her arms, "But if someone were to sell us out, they could earn major credits, Sabe."

"You were our queen, your majesty," Sabe replied assuredly. "You are revered for your work to protect Naboo from the Separatists, and the Gungans will never forget your assistance in stopping the Blenta Plague. You are safe."

The other woman nodded and took a deep breath. She had to trust that for now, anyway, this was where they should hide.

"I wonder if Anakin is done covering the Star Skiff yet," she murmured aloud.

"Daddy is done," Luke reported confidently.

"He is following us along with Uncle Obi and Aunt Talia and Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru," Leia continued. "Andor fell into a mud puddle and is wet and dirty."

"And Baby Ria is asleep," Luke finished.

Sabe stutter stepped in surprise.

"That is truly amazing, Padme, that they can communicate through the Force like that with your husband."

Padme nodded and smiled at her twins, "Indeed it is."

/-

_Author Note: This is a short chapter but I wanted to post something now rather than later. I've been sick with a tiresome illness for a couple of weeks. ARGHGGHHH, Mateys, I want to feel better! Oh wait, this isn't a pirate fanfic. Many thanks to my wonderful husband for editing for me! _


	23. Chapter 23

_Secret Hideout_

_Enclave in the Gallo Mountains_

_2 days later_

_Evening_

"They are all asleep," Obi-Wan stated, stepping into the main living area of the surprisingly spacious home where the Skywalkers, Kenobis, Lars, and Wilhuff Tarkin were hiding out.

"Well, that's its own miracle," Anakin replied with a strained smile. "We should be thankful."

"I am."

"So, you too are certain that Palpatine is here on Naboo?" Wilhuff Tarkin demanded of the older Jedi.

Kenobi glanced at Anakin, then nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so. I can sense his Darkness."

"So he can also sense that you and Skywalker are here on Naboo?" Tarkin probed.

Kenobi shrugged and sat down, "I am certain he knows that Anakin is here. I am not sure he can sense me, as my Force presence is muted compared to Anakin's."

"Can he track us down here based on your Force presence?" Tarkin demanded even as he suppressed a shiver. The Emperor would find new and unpleasant ways to kill them all if they were found here.

"We are taking turns shielding our Force presences plus the twins and Charis," Anakin stated. "I'm on now. I can't keep him from knowing we are on Naboo, but I can keep him from pinpointing our location."

"You are certain?"

"Yes," Anakin assured the former Imperial Governor, "but Tarkin, we can't keep this up forever. One of us has to be awake and shielding at all times. If I slip, if Kenobi slips, he'll find us. Both of us are fairly well rested now but within a few days, fatigue will make it more difficult for us to manage this."

"So we have to act," Padme averred, stepping into the room and sinking down onto the dilapidated couch next to her husband. She wrapped an arm around his tall form and nodded with determination, "We know Palpatine is here on Naboo. He's in reach. We need to take him down _now_. You need to help us plan, Wilhuff. You understand Palpatine better than any of us."

Tarkin leaned back and wrinkled his brow thoughtfully, "It's a good thing he can't just blow up the planet. What are our assets?"

"Your knowledge of Palpatine, our Force power, and Padme's political position as former Queen and Senator of Naboo," Anakin replied.

Tarkin huffed in exasperation, "My knowledge, your Force power, and Padme's political position? Impossible. If I had a month to plan, maybe, but a couple of days?"

The Eriadun shook his head in frustration, "If only we had a herd of krayt dragons!"

"There is a zoo in Theed," Padme commented. "It might have some krayts."

Tarkin lifted an irritable eyebrow, "Then why didn't you list that in our assets?"

The Moff closed his eyes and thought and everyone waited respectfully for a full three minutes.

Finally, Wilhuff Tarkin opened his eyes, "I have an idea. Can someone please get me a map of Theed?"

/-

_Palpatine's (Temporary) Throne Room_

_Theed Royal Palace_

_Theed_

_Naboo_

_1 day later_

_ "Will Kenobi be there?" the woman demanded._

_ "Don't use his name, Sabe," Padme cautioned._

_ Sabe huffed and sighed, "This is a secure link."_

_ "I don't care, it's still safer not to say his name, or mine, or ... or my husband's, Sabe. Have you obtained the layout of the Imperial Holonet studio?"_

_ "Yes, I'm sending it now. 2200 is the best time. There are fewer people around and less security after the night shift starts at 2130."_

_ "Some people will be asleep."_

_ "Most won't be. That's actually the normal time slot _for Game of Gungans_. It's extremely popular. We'll take over the studio and break into the regular programming. You are beloved, my queen. You will announce what truly happened when he took power and slaughtered the Jedi, who are much revered here on Naboo. The army of Naboo, the people will rise up on your behalf and destroy him."_

_ Padme nodded on the holoscreen, "Yes, his reign ends here. Very well, we will meet you at the usual place at 0800 tomorrow night."_

_ "As you wish. Sabe out."_

Palpatine leaned back in his throat and cogitated thoughtfully. Sabe ... Sabe ...

He noted that new information on the woman had arrived since he'd last checked and he opened the data file with a quiver of one finger.

Sabe had been one of Padme Amidala's handmaidens during Amidala's reign here on Naboo. While she was not a member of the court of the current queen of Naboo, Sabe had succeeded in infiltrating the Theed palace after the Empire arose. Her name here in the palace was Jecendi Klatu and her occupation was listed as Household Supplier; no doubt that position allowed her to come and go ostensibly searching for supplies for the Palace but in fact spying for Padme Naberrie Amidala.

Wait, Padme had said she was _married_. She and Skywalker were married? When? How? Why? What had gotten into the man? Palpatine had known that Skywalker was dangerously obsessed with Padme to the point of conceiving a child with her. Sidious had indeed used that obsession, but marriage was so _plebian_. And startling. Really now. Marriage. Perhaps he should get around to outlawing that ...

Anyway, the Skywalkers were here on Naboo, he knew that. Kenobi was as well, apparently. Tomorrow night, they planned to infiltrate the Imperial Holonet Studio here on Theed, break into the broadcast, and have Padme Amidala speak loudly and dramatically about how Palpatine was a horrible, evil leader, upon which the people would rise up against Sidious and his Empire.

Actually, it wasn't a terrible plan. Padme Amidala had been revered by the people of Naboo, plus she was beautiful. Palpatine was many things, but his looks weren't his strong point. If it came down to a beautiful woman and a wrinkled old man, the public might well side with the woman. Fortunately, Palpatine had been tipped off by the spybots which noted the word 'Kenobi' in the conversation. The palace on Theed was, like most planetary seats of power, carefully monitored for seditious activity. All coms were recorded and the local Imperial Security Bureau agents had found and sent the conversation to their master.

And Emperor Palpatine would make certain that the Skywalkers and their cohorts were very surprised when they broke into the studio tomorrow evening.

/-

_Secondary Imperial Holonet Studio_

_15th Floor of the Holonet Building_

_Theed_

_ The next night_

"The secondary studio is right through here," Kenobi murmured to his companion.

The woman nodded her hooded head and waited respectfully as the Jedi manipulate the lock and opened it. Carefully she stepped into the darkened secondary studio. It was used rarely, but it allowed for a priority override in the case of breaking news during a normal Holonet holocast.

Kenobi followed her in and switched on the lights.

And froze.

Standing against the wall was the hooded form of Emperor Palpatine. Around the aged Sith were two dozen stormtroopers, standing with blasters at the ready.

"Welcome, Kenobi, Amidala," the old man hissed evilly.

/

_Outside_

"Wight there, Daddy?"

"Yes, Luke, let's send them there."

/

_Studio_

"And where is your traitorous husband, Amidala?" Palpatine demanded, gesturing with one crooked finger.

The woman's hood fell back, revealing the painted face of Queen Amidala in all her glory.

"I'm not married, your Highness."

Palpatine frowned angrily, "I heard you during your com with your former handmaiden. I know that you married Skywalker."

"But I am not Amidala," Sabe replied with a defiant lift of her chin.

The Emperor froze in astonishment as he sensed the truth in her words, then shifted his glance to Kenobi. The Jedi hovered protectively near the woman, his lightsaber in his hand but not lit.

"Did you imagine that the people of Naboo will listen to a former handmaiden?" Palpatine inquired sarcastically.

The woman's slight shoulders shrugged insolently, "Our own mothers couldn't tell us apart when we were made up in queenly attire, your Highness. But it doesn't really matter whether they would or not."

"Now!" Kenobi shouted suddenly, grabbing Sabe and pulling her to the side.

A second later, the transparisteel windows of the studio shattered from the outside.

Palpatine spun around in shock even as his troopers began shooting wildly at the winged creatures that were now snapping slobbery, toothy jaws at them. The Emperor lit his ruby red lightsaber and swung it down on a gaping maw. The creature howled in rage and retreated, just as another beast reached out a claw and grabbed the elderly Sith, digging a sharp talon into the old man's shoulder!

Palpatine gasped and swung again, but his arm was sufficiently damaged that his first swing did not make contact.

He tossed his saber into his other hand, then stilled as the beast (a chirodactyl, the very tiny rational part of his brain noted) pulled him out of the studio and into the air.

He was 15 floors up and while he could probably survive the fall, it wouldn't be an ideal situation. What was going on?

Palpatine shifted with difficulty, drawing on his power to ignore the agony in his arm, and watched the studio disappearing behind him as his winged captor carried him toward the northwest part of the city.

How could _anyone_ control a wild chirodactyl?!

Also, he hated heights. This stunk!

Up ahead was another statuesque building, its lights glittering against the dark night sky. He would wait until he was above it, cut the claw holding him with his lightsaber, and fall with relative safety onto the ... it appeared to be the _Brown Tingle Cola_ building.

"Let's have Bertha carry him to the right, Luke, away from that building."

"Ok, Daddy."

Palpatine twisted his head in astonishment even as two Force presences bloomed into his awareness nearby. There was another chirodactyl flying only 8 meters away, and astride it was a man and a child. The man was ...

"Skywalker!"

"Your Highness!" his former apprentice replied sarcastically. Palpatine gaped in astonishment as the small form in front of Skywalker reached out through the Force to the beast carrying the Sith Emperor. The chirodactyl began angling away from the _Brown Tingle Cola _building, and Palpatine watched forlornly as his escape route moved further out of reach.

Well, he couldn't wait any longer. Palpatine lit his saber and sliced the claw holding him and fell, fell, fell ... he just hoped he was able to land without too much damage.

There was a swoosh through the air and another claw grabbed him. He yelped in indignation and looked up. Another chirodactyl had him now. Where had Skywalker found these beasts? And how was he controlling them!?

"We're almost there, Luke."

"I know, Daddy."

/

_Zoo on Theed_

_Observation Deck of Krayt Dragon Enclosure_

"Daddy and Luke are here," Leia suddenly piped up.

Padme tightened her grip on her blaster and took a deep breath. She had just gotten word that Obi-Wan and Sabe had successfully evaded capture in the Holonet Studio, and she knew that her husband and son were not injured or Leia would be upset. But had Palpatine ...?

A moment later, there was a dramatic thump as a chirodactyl landed next to the observation deck. Through the darkness, broken only by the night lights of the quiet zoo, she watched with relief as Anakin jumped down from the beast with Luke in his arms.

"Did you ...?" Padme began.

"Yes," Anakin assured her, even as he pushed Luke gently toward his mother. "Stay here, all three of you."

A moment later, the tall (former?) Jedi leaped over the wall and into the krayt dragon exhibit. Seconds later, there was a howl of terror and a form plummeted toward the ground and landed rather heavily, a ruby lightsaber lit to show the skeletal face of Sheev Palpatine.

"You will die for this," the old man hissed in pain and rage, his yellow eyes glowing. "and your wife with you. And I will take your child and raise him to be the apprentice that you were meant to be before you succumbed to the weakness of love for a woman."

"Don't let him upset you, Anakin," came Padme's soothing voice from above the combatants.

"I won't," Anakin called back, reining in his rage with some difficulty. "Your life ends here and now, Sidious."

The old man chuckled, his teeth bared in the reflect light of his blade, "You think you can beat me? The Light is weak, Vader. Yoda himself failed to destroy me and you have grown soft from living in hiding, focused on love and commitment."

Anakin's mouth formed a thoroughly feral grin.

"Fortunately for me, Darth Sidious, I don't have to beat you."

Anakin stepped back and joined his mind to his twins, who were standing above the enclosure with their mother.

"Now, children," he ordered.

From the shadows of the giant paddock there came the hiss of beasts, the rattling of clawed feet, the sound of scales rubbing against the hard ground.

Sidious looked around wildly, suddenly aware of the non sentient creatures approaching him. He lifted his saber in his left, working arm and struck down as a krayt leaped toward him. The beast howled as it lost its nose but managed to strike down on the frail form of the old man.

Skywalker took another step back as the eight other juvenile dragons began circling the man, hungry for blood. He watched dispassionately as Palpatine stumbled slightly and was bitten in the arm before slicing the beast's head off. Sidious cried out in terror and attempted to leap over the beasts, only to be pulled down by his former apprentice using the Force.

Five minutes later, the corpse of Emperor Palpatine was being eaten by nine happy krayt dragons.

/

_Secret Enclave_

_Foothills of the Gallo Mountains_

_2 hours later_

Talia Kenobi looked up from her frenetic gnitting and leaped to her feet as the door to the living room slid open. A moment later, her husband was in her arms and she clung to him, tears dripping down her face.

"Are you all right?" she demanded.

"Yes, Talia, yes, we are all well. There were no casualties on our side."

"And Palpatine?"

"Palpatine is dead, my love."

_Author Notes: Well, I had fun with this chapter. There are Princess Bride references, and Brown Tingle Cola comes from Season 1 of The Tick on Amazon – It's a brilliant show but the language isn't great. Also, I suffer from acrophobia so poor Palpatine. But I hate the guy so yeah, it's fine that he got hauled across the city of Theed by a flying carnivore. Oh, I also read that during _The Phantom Menace_, the actresses playing Padme and Sabe were so similar (when wearing queenly makeup) that their own mothers couldn't tell them apart. Many thanks to those of you who have patiently waited for me to finish this story. Just a couple more chapters left I think. And thank you, dear husband, for editing for me!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Secret Enclave_

_Foothills of the Gallo Mountains_

_The next morning_

_ "_So now what?" Sola Naberrie demanded. "You've killed that monster using monsters ..."

"Dragons, darling Sola, dragons," her sister Padme interpolated with a smirk. "Nice dragons."

"Nice dragons who eat people. Anyway, Palpatine is dead, which is amazing and awesome, but we need to figure out what to do next. The price is still on our heads, Varykino is teeming with sweaty Imperials, and Naboo is still under a blockade."

"And even if we can get off Naboo," Obi-Wan murmured gravely, "we can't go back to Tatooine. Perhaps we can regroup on Obana while we determine our next step?"

"No," Tarkin stated decisively. "No, we move now. The Emperor's death creates a tremendous vacuum of power, especially given that Palpatine was an obsessive dictator. There is no second in command since you left Palpatine's control, Anakin, and then destroyed Darth Maul. We must move now before any of Palpatine's high ranking underlings have time to consolidate power."

Padme frowned thoughtfully, "But surely someone will seize control as soon as word reaches Imperial Center that Palpatine is dead?"

"First of all," Tarkin said, standing up and striding back and forth energetically, "it may be some time before the situation is clarified. Consider this. We set a trap for Palpatine at the Imperial Holonet studio. He was carried away by chirodactyls and then eaten messily and thoroughly by krayts. His men waiting to capture you were killed by Kenobi or by the winged beasts. The situation is no doubt very confusing to those here on Naboo. Those on Imperial Center will probably not know what truly happened for at least a few days. No, if we can get to Imperial Center soon, I believe you can seize control, Padme."

Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker's eyes widened in shock and distress.

"Me?" she squeaked.

"Certainly," Tarkin replied, looking puzzled. "You are from the same home planet as the Emperor. You are a gifted orator, a brilliant politician, and a lovely person. The Senate, while it has lost much of its power in the years since the Empire formed, still has many of the same members, of whom a large percentage revere you. You are the obvious person to take the reins of power during this challenging transition period."

Padme stared at the governor in horror, "But ... but I don't want to be in charge of the Empire. A New Republic? Whatever. I've ... I've got kids, I've got a husband, I don't have time ..."

"Padme," Tarkin replied, stepping forward intently as Anakin looked on in concern, "Padme, there is no one else."

The former queen of Naboo stared at the older man thoughtfully, then nodded decisively, "There is someone else, Tarkin. You."

"Me?! Not me! I'm a symbol of all that was wrong with the Empire, Padme! I ... I was the major player in the Death Star project. The good people of the galaxy rightly reviled me."

"They would revile me more, Tarkin," Anakin pointed out even as he stretched out his Force Sense to be certain that no one was eavesdropping out a window. He didn't want just anyone to hear his next words. "I murdered children in the Jedi Temple, Tarkin."

The former governor sighed, "I too am responsible for the deaths of myriad individuals across the galaxy. I am a cautionary tale, not a beacon of hope like your beautiful wife."

"But you understand people, Wilhuff," Padme urged. "You've turned away from your previous life but you have deep insight into the machinations of the players in the Imperial government. I've been hiding for too long. And I have too many family responsibilities. No, it can't be me."

Tarkin opened his mouth to argue but Obi-Wan chimed in now, his voice soothing, "I don't think we need to decide at this moment how and who will dismantle the Empire. We need to get off planet first and go from there. Also, I believe we must contact the remaining Jedi for advice and counsel."

"I agree," Tarkin stated, stepping back and taking a deep breath. "Any ideas how?"

There was a brief pause, broken when the door opened and Leia and Andor Lars tore into the room, shrieking at the top of their rather impressive lungs. Behind them was Luke, who had a large slug beetle in each of his grubby hands. Behind them all toddled Charis, laughing enthusiastically with a Gungan plush almost as large as she was in her pudgy arms.

"Luke, take those bugs outside!" Anakin yelped.

"Charis, you're going to fall down, sweetie!" Padme cried out, just as her daughter did indeed fall over, though the plushie pillowed her collapse.

Amid the howling and the yelling, Tarkin noticed that Kenobi was a little pale.

"So when is your child due?" the former Imperial governor inquired delicately.

"3 more months," Kenobi replied in a hollow tone.

/-

_3 hours later_

Anakin followed the Force presence of his beloved wife and found himself outside a refresher tucked in the back of the large home currently holding a passel of Lars, Skywalkers, Kenobis, Naberries, and a Sabe and Tarkin.

He hesitated, concerned, and then knocked on the closed door, "Padme?"

There was a pause and then an absent call from his wife, "Come in, Anakin!"

He palmed the door open and stepped in. Padme was perched on the closed toilet, her eyes fixated on the holopad in her hand.  
"Padme?" Anakin repeated in a bewildered tone. "What are you doing here?"

His beloved spouse looked up and smiled wearily, "I'm sorry, Ani. What?"

"Why. Are. You. Here? Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine. I really needed to look over Tarkin's tentative plan to take the _Galactic _in orbit and it was so noisy out there that I hid in here. I'm sorry. Are the kids driving you crazy?"

"The kids are asleep. Come on, Padme, you should rest as well. We were all up late last night murdering the Emperor."

_"Destroying_ the Emperor," his wife riposted. "Murdering sounds so immoral."

"Anyway, come to bed. We could all use some rest."

Padme shook her head and groaned, "Anakin, you know I love to share your sleep. But I've got the _Galactic _to capture, the invasion of Imperial Center to plan, the Empire's corruption to expose, and Palpatine to blame for it. I'm swamped!"

Anakin reached over and drew her to her feet, "Darling, you must get your rest. If you don't have your health, you don't have anything."

Padme sighed and leaned against him, then nodded meekly, "All right. Only for a couple of hours."

"I doubt the kids will sleep that long."

/

_Small base_

_Hoth_

_24 hours later_

"Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka cried out, suddenly weak with relief. The man on the other end of the holocall looked well enough. He was, at the very least, alive, and given that Palpatine was hovering over Naboo and the Kenobis and Skywalkers were trapped there, alive was very good.

"Ahsoka," Kenobi replied calmly, though his face was warm with pleasure, "I need to keep this short. Is everything well at your end?"

"Yes, yes," the Togruta said quickly, "we are well. What about you? What is happening? We've been so worried!"

"Palpatine is dead," Kenobi stated gravely.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in shocked surprise, "What!?"

"Dead, dead, dead, the Emperor is dead, he is dead, oh the Emperor is dead ..."

"Really, Obi-Wan? A mangled Togruta nursery rhyme at a time like this?"

Kenobi chuckled openly now and shook his head, "We're all pretty tired to the point of being punchy, I'm afraid. Anyway, the Skywalkers, with some assistance from me and Sabe, managed to destroy Palpatine the night before last using chirodactyls and krayt dragons. A few hours ago, we successfully talked our way on board the Emperor's Star Destroyer _Galactic_, and used mind control and sheer personality to take over. Tarkin is now ensconced in Palpatine's private office, poring over fleet reports. So all in all, the situation is pretty good if I do say so myself."

Tano stared back at him incredulously, finally shaking loose of her stunned bemusement when she realized she was literally drooling. She reached up to wipe off the random saliva and smiled fiercely, "That is truly incredible news, Obi-Wan. Incredible and so so so wonderful. What do you need from us?"

/-

_Grand Vizier's Office_

_Imperial Palace_

_Imperial City_

_Imperial Center_

_4 days later_

Sate Pestage, Grand Vizier of the Empire, leaned back in his ornate chair and rubbed his forehead wearily. He was, he knew, an excellent administrator. While his master had been on Naboo dealing with the traitor Skywalker, Pestage had kept the Imperial government running smoothly. He had endured numerous irritating and annoying meetings with crabby Senators, headed by the pacifist Bail Organa. He had soothed and cosseted the hawk-bat expert who cared for Palpatine's private aviary of the winged species after a new bat had introduced a virulent virus to the flock.

Pestage had even found time to have the Emperor's private bedroom repainted from turquoise to aquamarine after the aged despot had complained a few days ago from Naboo that his primary abode was "too bright."

The Grand Vizier was thankful that the _Galactic_, with Palpatine on board, had arrived in space outside Coruscant an hour ago. Dealing with Palpatine on a daily basis was nerve wracking and dangerous, but Pestage would still welcome the decrease in his duties.

With a deep sigh, Pestage rose to his feet even as the door chimed. He frowned in bewilderment before gasping and hurrying forward to drop to one knee before the cloaked figure who entered the room with red clad Royal Guards marching in a stately manner behind him.

Pestage kept his head down and his eyes trained meekly towards the floor, aware that his limbs were trembling slightly. He had fully expected the Emperor to ascend immediately to either his Throne Room or his bedroom, and the fact that Palpatine was here, now, meant that something was probably very wrong. The Grand Vizier just hoped he wouldn't earn some Force lightning punishment for any perceived failures on his part.

There was the sound of feet moving behind him toward his desk and then a feminine voice spoke, "You can get up, Pestage."

The man leaped to his feet, his eyes dilating from shock. Standing in front of him, wearing the Emperor's cloak, was the supposedly dead Padme Amidala of Naboo.

"Wha-ut?" Pestage stuttered in bewilderment.

"The Emperor is dead, Grand Vizier," a voice said from behind him. Sate Pestage spun around only to experience another massive shock, one so potent that he felt light headed.

Was it possible that this was a dream?

"Tarkin?!" he gasped in confusion.

"Yes, indeed," Tarkin, also presumed dead, murmured, his eyes focused on the Grand Vizier's holoscreen. "Thank you for leaving your accounts unlocked. This will prove most helpful."

"The Emperor. The Emperor ..."

"Was killed approximately one standard week ago," Tarkin explained smoothly. Vaguely, Pestage was aware that someone had stepped up behind him and was searching him for weapons and then binding his hands behind his back. But most of his brain was occupied with this ridiculous assertion.

"You lie!" he cried out. "I have received messages from the Emperor himself in the last week!"

"Like the one about his room color being too bright?" Amidala asked with a smirk, moving next to Tarkin and bending down to stare at the holoscreen. "I sent that one. I knew from my research that Palpatine has quite the decadent streak."

Pestage shook his head harder, aware that his entire body was quivering, "He can't be dead. You lie!"

"We killed him ourselves," Anakin Skywalker commented, removing his red helmet and staring coldly into the older man's eyes. Pestage stared at the Jedi in horror. Skywalker was here, and had infiltrated the palace as a Royal Guard? If so, if so, maybe it was true. Palpatine might be, could be, possibly was ... dead?

Pestage fell over in a faint.

"Well, that went well," Obi-Wan commented, taking off his own headgear. "I hate those helmets though. I can't see much of anything in them!"

"Who is next?" Padme asked practically.

"I think Armand Isard, the Director of Imperial Intelligence," Tarkin replied. "He is definitely a major power player in the Empire."

"Well, I think he should be summoned here for a little interview with his dead master, don't you think?" Padme suggested with a smirk.

"Indeed."

/-

_Palpatine's Rooftop Garden_

_Imperial Palace_

_Imperial City_

_Imperial Center_

_1 day later_

"Sabe, can you just make double Loth-cat sure that there are no poisonous plants where the kids can reach them?" Padme requested in a worried tone.

Sabe grinned at her former queen, "Yes, Padme. But truly, they will be fine. We'll keep close track of all the kids but the poisonous plants are in a separate room. There is a small plot of Jade-roses with thorns, so we'll be careful over there.

"Wilhuff and I will help watch the kids while you and Bail discuss the political stuff," Anakin stated helpfully as he and Tarkin walked into the room. Padme relaxed significantly. With 3 competent adults chasing the children around, the situation was mostly under control. Mostly.

She turned back to her former Senatorial colleague and smiled, "Bail, I'm sorry I didn't greet you properly but the kids are so excited and ..."

"You were worried," Organa replied with an understanding grin. "I totally understand, Padme. Winter is a bit calmer than she was a year ago, but I'd still be nervous if she was running around here without supervision."

The two adults looked around for a full minute, then looked at one another.

"He was a thoroughly dissipated person, but he had a great garden," Padme commented.

Organa frowned irritably, "It wasn't for any appreciation of the plants; it was for the glory of having the most lavish private garden on the planet. I won't say in the galaxy because there are far larger estates with lush and extravagant gardens, but this kind of thing is expensive to the point of impossibility here on Imperial Center."

"That name has to go," Padme commented. "Imperial Center? I prefer Coruscant."

"All in good time. I need to know. Are you absolutely _certain_ that Palpatine is truly dead?"

The woman's face was fierce, "I watched him get eaten by krayt dragons with my own eyes, Bail. I assure you, Palpatine is dead."

"That is truly excellent. And given that your children are cavorting in the Imperial Garden, I presume you have thoroughly taken over the Palace."

Padme glanced around and checked on her children. Luke was waving grubby hands at Tarkin, who was smiling benevolently. Leia was perched on top of a marble wall staring eagerly at an Alderaanian flame-lily, with Sabe in close attendance. Charis was on Anakin's shoulders, giggling madly as her father twirled her in and out of the mist from a fountain in the shape of an opee sea killer. The fountain's streams fell into a large, flat mosaic basin and the mist no doubt helped keep the humidity high for the local tropical plants.

She turned back to Bail, "Yes. Tarkin knows many of the major players at the top of the Imperial hierarchy, and six of the primary individuals have been arrested, including Sate Pestage. He was also able to hack into the private security files in the Palace and has restructured the security forces such that a substantial number of our unchipped clone troopers are in residence now. I think we are safe enough here and with your help, we can begin to gradually transform the Empire. Tarkin's capture and disappearance were not well documented among the masses for obvious reasons, so he still has significant influence in the Empire."

Bail glanced at Tarkin, who had leaped into the basin of the fountain and was now happily twirling in the water streams with Luke.

"Can we really trust Tarkin?" he murmured softly.

Padme smiled sadly, "I understand your concerns. But he truly has changed."

"He is responsible for atrocities across the galaxy, Padme."

"Anakin is responsible for an atrocity right here, in the Jedi Temple. He slaughtered _children_, Bail."

Organa grimaced and closed his eyes, then shook his head, "I know, Padme. But Tarkin has always seemed like such a cold, ambitious person. Are you sure he isn't poised to seize power?"

Padme chuckled aloud now and gestured at Tarkin, who was now hopping up and down in the water laughing at Luke, "He adores our children, Bail. The twins and Charis have changed him. More to the point, Luke and Leia trust and love him and I've found they have a remarkable capacity to understand the hearts of people."

Bail stared at the former governor incredulously, then at his own Senatorial attire. "Is it me, or is it hot in here?"

"It is indeed hot. This section has tropical plants."

"Do you mind?"

Padme laughed and moved toward the fountain, "Not at all. I'll join you. I just hope we can rustle up some towels when we're done getting drenched."

_Author Note: I think we are mostly done here. Maybe 2 more chapters? Maybe 1 more chapter plus an epilogue? Many thanks to those of you who have patiently waited on my slow updates. And thank you to my husband for editing!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Living Room_

_Skywalker Suite_

_Imperial Palace_

_Imperial City_

_Imperial Center_

_4 weeks later_

_Late Afternoon_

"I think we need to send a team to Geonosis, Ahsoka," Padme stated. "Long range scans have their place, but we won't know what is really happening with the Tuskens until we have boots on the ground."

Ahsoka sighed, "You are right, of course. But the Tuskens are a warlike tribe. I'm afraid whoever infiltrates will need to be highly armed with at least one Force Sensitive in the bunch."

"A Force Sensitive who is not Anakin," Padme agreed. "He's much healthier emotionally than he used to be, but I wouldn't trust him to interact well with the sandpeople displaced from Tatooine during Governor Minchel's raids."

"Do you think the human settlers of Tatooine would be upset about bringing the abducted Tuskens back?" Ahsoka asked worriedly. "I mean, the interactions between the two sentient groups has been rocky for some time ..."

"Yes," Padme murmured with a sigh. She leaned back against the couch in her living chambers and rubbed her hands over her eyes. She was _so _tired.

"I don't know," she continued wearily. "I think that Huff Darklighter would say to leave them on Geonosis. And realistically, those Tuskens taken years ago wouldn't easily go back to where they were before. Their settlement on Tatooine was burnt to the ground, the adults killed, the banthas stolen. I am not an expert on Tusken culture – I'm not sure anyone is – but they have a complex social structure. I'm not sure they can go back safely to Tatooine."

Ahsoka bit her lip, "But we also don't know how bad it is on Geonosis now. Long range scans indicate the Empire pulled out after Anakin destroyed Tom in orbit. But are those slaves left behind starving? Or have they carved out some kind of life? Geonosis is actually moderately similar to Tatooine in terms of geography and climate."

Padme's eyes drooped and she failed to answer. Ahsoka stared at her in concern and then looked at the door four seconds before it slid open to reveal her former master and his three children.

"Snips," Anakin said with a smile, then frowned at Padme. "Padme?"

"She's super tired, Skyguy," the Togruta said quietly even as she used the Force to shift Padme into a more comfortable position. "Maybe you should let her have a nap?"

"No nap, no nap!" Charis howled even as she charged over to her mother and jumped on her.

"Charis!" Anakin yelped in frustration. Two year olds were insane!

"It's Ok, Ani," Padme murmured, opening her eyes halfway. "Do you just want to rest with me, Charis? We don't have to nap, just rest."

"Rest," Charis agreed, calming considerably and tucking herself between her mother and the back of the couch.

Padme chuckled, "Did you have fun upstairs in the garden?"

"Charis kept crying," Luke said seriously. "She's crabby."

"She's tired," Padme murmured with a yawn. "Why don't you all go get a snack and I'll be up in a few minutes ..."

"Go ahead and sleep, Padme," her husband replied with a concerned look in his eyes. "You're obviously exhausted. Should I take Charis?"

Padme shifted slightly and shook her head, "I think she's going to conk out right now."

"All right," Anakin replied agreeably, "Come on, twins."

"Can I share your snack?" Ahsoka inquired with a smile.

"We're having dweezel sticks!" Leia yelped with delight, dashing towards the kitchen.

Padme sighed and closed her eyes, comforted by the small bulk of toddler curled up behind her.

She fell asleep.

/

_That evening_

"The kids are in bed," Anakin said just as Padme stepped out of the refresher.

The former queen's hair was escaping its braids, and she stared at her husband rather wildly before shaking her head slightly as if to clear it, "That's, uh, good."

"Padme, we have to reduce your schedule," her husband scolded softly, stepping forward and wrapping his long arm around her petite form. "It isn't like you to be this tired."

"Yes," Padme murmured, and sighed as she walked into the main living area and collapsed on a couch. She let her head loll back as she closed her eyes.

"Are you all right?!" Anakin fretted.

Padme sighed again and opened her eyes.

"Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the day after we killed Palpatine?"

"Yes? Kind of? What about that day in particular?"

"I was hiding in the refresher studying my holopad and you came and rousted me out and told me I needed to sleep?"

"You did need to sleep!"

"Do you remember that before we slept, we did something else?"

Skywalker chuckled, "Um, yes, I do remember that."

"So a few minutes ago I discovered that our little interlude had a concrete result."

Anakin Skywalker stared at his wife for a long moment, then dropped his eyes to her still slim torso.

"Do you mean, do you mean ...?"

"Yep, I'm pregnant again."

/-

_Imperial Holonet Studio_

_Imperial City_

_Imperial Center_

_1 week later_

"And the final results are in from the Senate. Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila has narrowly won the position of Domestic Head of State. Democratic elections for a new Head will be held in exactly six months time. Moff Wilhuff Tarkin will continue to act as head of the Imperial Military. Tarkin will be coordinating the remaining Imperial fleets to provide defense to Imperial Center while also assisting Imperial Citizens in planets currently under pressure from the Hutts and Black Sun Syndicate ..."

/-

_Geonosis_

_3 days later_

"Jump, Ahsoka!" Rex yelled at his wife even as he held out one hand.

The Togruta leaped into the air, narrowly missing two in flight spears, and grabbed his hand. The clone yanked Tano into the small ship and slapped the ramp button, which closed.

Ahsoka leaned back against a wall and groaned, her eyes closed, "Are we done here yet?"

Rex chuckled, "I think so. Not a very friendly bunch, are they?"

"No, they definitely don't like outsiders," his wife replied, now opening her blue eyes. "Not that I can blame them. They saw their parents and leaders murdered and were dragged on board a mysterious ship and dropped here, then enslaved by harsh Imperials until the Empire ditched the planet. They have every reason to be aggressive towards strangers."

Rex rose to his feet and held out a hand to help her up, "How do you think they are doing?"

Ahsoka frowned as she rolled to a standing position and then followed her husband toward the cockpit.

"In some ways, I think quite well. Both in this settlement and the other two I checked, there were plenty of banthas, and banthas are the life source of a Tusken settlement. I am concerned ..."

She trailed away even as she sat down on the co-pilot's chair and checked the readouts.

"Concerned?" Rex prompted her.

"Padme and I spoke before I came here, Rex. She says that in almost all primitive cultures, the elderly in the tribe are a tremendous source of generational wisdom. The Tuskens on Geonosis are children and teens thrown into a difficult situation. They are surviving and even thriving physically, but their cultural heritage has been broken."

"We'll find a way to help them, Soka."

"I know. I just wish I knew how."

The female sat up suddenly, her eyes brightening, "Wait, Rex. Wasn't there a Jedi named Jett from Tatooine? Or was it Mett? Hett? Something. He was actually raised in a Tusken settlement ..."

Her eyes glowed with enthusiasm, "I seem to remember he survived the initial Jedi purge, Rex. If we could find him, he could probably help bridge the cultural distance between the transitioning Empire and the Tusken diaspora."

/

_Med Bay_

_Jedi Enclave_

_Obana_

_Outer Rim_

_Three weeks later_

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, sobbed softly as he stared at the male infant in his arms. Little Jinn Kenobi had dark eyes and a fair amount of dark hair plastered to his tiny skull. The little one stared intently at his father, apparently at peace with his sudden introduction into the world via a large hole in his mother.

The door slid open and Obi-Wan rose to his feet, awkwardly and carefully holding his son in his arms.

"How is Talia?" he demanded worriedly.

The med droid's voice spoke soothingly, "Your wife is well, Master Jedi. We have finished closing the wound and she is coming out of her anesthesia. She will completely recover."

Obi-Wan shuddered in relief. When Jinn's heart rate had dropped precipitously in the womb during Talia's labor, the woman had been rushed into an operating theater, knocked out, and cut open to get at the baby as quickly as possible. The Jedi Master had never been so terrified in his life. It was truly a gift that both his wife and son had survived.

"Your son is displaying excellent health markers , Jedi Master," the med droid continued. While Kenobi had been cogitating over his terrifying experience with childbirth, the droid had been probing the baby.

Kenobi nodded and placed a soft kiss on Jinn's head.

"May I see my wife?"

"Indeed. Come this way."

/

_Varykino_

_Naboo_

_1 week later_

"We need to make sure the kids don't fall into the lake and drown," Padme stated worriedly as she stepped into Varykino's main hall with Charis tightly grasping her hand.

"I'll keep them safe, Padme. I promise," her husband assured her even as he kept a close eye on Luke and Leia, who were each hopping on one foot down the hall.

"There is just so much water ..."

"I promise, Padme. They will be fine."

"Charis is nuts."

"Yes, she is, but I will keep her safe."

"Talia!" Padme cried out in surprise as her friend stepped into the corridor. "Talia, I didn't expect you to be up and about. Shouldn't you be resting?"

The Tatooian native hugged Padme carefully and smiled wearily, "The med droids say moving around is advisable."

"Is the pain very bad?" Padme asked worriedly. The report about Talia's labor crisis had frightened them all. It sounded like both mother and baby were well, but still, it had obviously been terrifying.

"I'm fine," Talia stated firmly. "And here is our little man."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin murmured, stepping forward to give his former master a cautious hug. The Jedi Master held a small bundle in his arms and Anakin looked down at the tiny face and smiled.

"Great job, Old Man," he joked, patting his friend and mentor on the back.

"Talia did all the hard work," Obi-Wan replied, lifting his head to gaze in a besotted way at his wife. "I'm ... I've never been so terrified in my life."

"We're fine, Obi-Wan," Talia murmured in a reassuring way.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" Padme suggested, eying her friend worriedly. Talia was slightly pale and her gait slightly unnatural.

The group moved into one of Varykino's sitting rooms and Talia and Obi-Wan sank gratefully onto one of the couches. Jinn, comfortably ensconced in his father's arms, slept determinedly.

"So we have our own news," Padme said even as she drew Charis into her lap. "I'm expecting another child."

Kenobi's eyes widened and he shot Anakin a startled look. He had always known that Anakin was a brave man, but to go through this a third time with his wife defied belief.

"Congratulations!" Talia cried out in a delighted tone.

"Two babies, Mommy," Luke announced from the floor, where he and Leia had found a box of miniature spaceships. "Two babies."

Padme and Anakin exchanged startled glances.

"Two babies?" Anakin asked in a hushed tone.

Leia looked up and nodded matter of factly, "Two babies, Daddy."

"They can't really know, can they?" Talia asked curiously.

Anakin sighed deeply, "Actually, they almost certainly can know."

"Padme," Kenobi said delicately, "regardless of whether Luke and Leia are right, I hope you'll scale back your schedule."

"Like to almost zero?" Anakin chimed in. "Padme, I think we should do a med scan to confirm, but if you are carrying twins maybe we should stay here on Varykino for at least a few months. You can do some work from here, but realistically none of us were able to get any rest on Coruscant."

"Did they change the name back?" Kenobi asked in delight.

"Yes, by Senatorial decree," Padme interpolated with a smile. "Mon Mothma and Tarkin are working to transition back to a Republic. But Anakin, I think I really need to be there ..."

"No you don't," Kenobi interrupted firmly. "The galaxy will not fall apart without you, Padme. Talia and I left Obana to come here because we kept being distracted by the needs of the Jedi and children there. We would have stayed if necessary, but with Jocasta Nu and Yoda and many other loyal adults, we decided we could and should leave."

He gazed at his wife fondly, "Talia needs to rest."

"And so do you," Anakin told Padme firmly.

/-

_Royal Palace_

_Aldera_

_Alderaan_

_3 months later_

A'Sharad Hett, Tatooine native, former Jedi, current bounty hunter, dropped carefully over the wall of the Royal Garden and landed with a soft thump in a patch of Ithorian roses.

He muttered irritably as several thorns pricked his left wrist; roses really should not have thorns! So annoying!

Hett took a cautious step out of the roses and crept quickly behind a two meter marble statue of a starbird in the middle of a small garden of red blossomed stalistis. He could sense that his targets were sitting a few meters beyond the statue, and he carefully checked his blaster. It was still set for stun. Of course he knew that. He'd checked it ten minutes ago. It was wise to be cautious though; killing a target who was supposed to be taken alive always annoyed employers excessively.

Hett centered himself and abruptly leaped over the statue. A moment before he landed on the ground, the Force flashed a warning. He tumbled in a dramatic fashion and leaped to the right just in time to avoid a white lightsaber flashing toward his left arm. He spun, his own yellow blade lighting and blocking the hungry blade. A moment later, he flipped backward to avoid a second blade, also wielded by his Togruta assailant.

"Ahsoka Tano," he snarled, lifting his lightsaber and taking a deep breath. The female padawan had grown since he'd last seen her in the Jedi Temple on Corusant, and she stood tall and proud and protective before the Queen Breha and Princess Winter Organa.

Hett had broken into the palace garden assuming that this would be a simple snatch, and it was unsettling to discover that the Organas had Tano as a bodyguard.

"Hett," she replied with a smirk. "You made good time."

The former Jedi jerked in astonishment before leaping forward to attack. This had been a trap?!

The two exchanged blows for a few moments and Hett found himself retreating a few steps. His opponent had left the Jedi Order as a mere padawan and yet she was very powerful and skilled. What had she been doing these last years?

Tano smiled fiercely and leaped forward. Hett brought his blade down in an attempt to cut through her defenses. She jumped to one side _just as_ something small but strong leaped onto his back and shoved him hard with the Force to the ground.

Hett's lightsaber was knocked loose from his hand even as the bounty hunter's face was smashed into the grass. He inhaled a mixture of air and grass and coughed even as a green lightsaber appeared in his peripheral vision.

"Not move you must, if lose limb you do not wish to."

"Yoda," he spit out along with some grass. This was unbelievable. At the very least, he had hoped the old troll had been destroyed during Order 66.

He breathed deeply of fresh air as he was jerked to his feet and his hands manacled behind his back. He lifted his chin defiantly at his captors who, to his astonishment, also included Anakin Skywalker.

"Hett," Skywalker murmured thoughtfully, stepping forward and brushing his old ally's face off. "It's good to see you again."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same," A'Sharad snarled.

"Now, now," Skywalker replied with a grin even Master Yoda leaped onto the human male's tall shoulder, "no need to get angry. We have a proposition for you."

"I'm not interested in any proposition of yours. I see through the lies of the Jedi. The Order promised peace and security and brought war and death and destruction."

"I'm not arguing that with you," Anakin stated agreeably. "In many ways, the Old Jedi Order stank."

"Appreciate your attitude I do not," Yoda muttered grumpily from his perch on Skywalker's shoulder.

"Well, Master Yoda," Ahsoka snapped. "Your vaunted Jedi Order threw me to the loth-wolves when I was accused of the Temple bombing a few years back. If Anakin hadn't intervened, I would have been convicted and executed in spite of being entirely innocent. The Order didn't back me up when I needed it most."

Yoda frowned and shook his head, "Young you all are. Not understand do you the complications of the time. Mistakes we made, yes. But simple it was not."

"What _were _you like at our age, Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked brightly. "You're small now. I am guessing you were even smaller then."

The Jedi Master fidgeted uncomfortably and leaned closer to Anakin's head, "Yes, smaller I was."

"But equally wise, I'm sure," Anakin suggested in a snarky tone.

Yoda sighed and shook his head, "Talk I could not at your age."

Ahsoka's eyes widened in astonishment even as she grabbed Hett's arm and began pulling him toward the southern section of the garden.

"You couldn't talk?" she demanded.

"Really?" Skywalker added.

"Grow slowly we do," Yoda responded in a grumpy tone. "Talk I could not, small I was, very cute I was."

"Cute!" Tano chortled in delight.

"Excuse me, but are we just going to talk about a cute little Master Yoda or is there some purpose to all this?" Hett demanded angrily as Tano guided him into a new section of the garden, this one filled with several varieties of flame-lilies.

"There is a purpose," a new voice stated.

The former native of Tatooine gaped in astonishment. The woman was familiar but it took a few moments for him to come up with a name.

"Padme Amidala," he gritted out even as he noted, absently, that the woman was pregnant.

"Padme Skywalker," Anakin said with a grin as Yoda hopped to the ground. "Padme and I have been married for years."

"Married?!"

"Yes," Padme replied, gesturing at a nearby bench. "Sit down, please."

Hett's eyes narrowed but he did so, though it was difficult with his hands manacled behind his back.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"We want your help," Padme stated firmly. "There are several settlements of Tuskens who were displaced from Tatooine to Geonosis a few years ago by the Empire and they need someone from the outside to assist them."

A'Sharad Hett froze in astonishment, his eyes wide. Of all the things that the woman could have said, this was the most likely to touch his heart. His parents had borne him in a Tusken settlement and he had been raised there until his father was murdered by an assassin. He had left Tatooine, learned the Jedi ways in the Temple, and had survived Order 66. But he had never forgotten his people.

He nodded slowly, "Tell me more."

/-

_If you haven't seen the Mandalorian on Disney +, it has a baby of the same species as Yoda. SQUEEEEE! It is so adorable. Also, I think maybe an Epilogue is all that is left of this fic. The galaxy is marching steadily towards healing._


	26. Epilogue

_Leia's bedroom_

_Varykino_

_Naboo_

_15 years later_

"You look great, little sisters," Leia said with a smile.

Identical twins Lina and Chani grinned.

"Little indeed," 15 year old Lina said with a laugh. "You short thing."

"Hey, it's not my fault I got Mom's height," Leia chuckled even as she finished the last braid of Chani's dark blond hair. "You two and Charis are both tall like Dad and Luke and I are short like Mom and as for Jackson, well ..."

"He's going to be huge at this rate," Chani agreed. "He's a few centimeters shorter than Dad and he's only 13!"

"I have no idea why you are fixing our hair on your own wedding day, Leia," Lina murmured as she twirled around in her light green bridesmaid's outfit.

"Braiding hair calms me," her oldest sister explained.

Lina lifted an eyebrow and put her arm around Leia, "You're nervous?"

"I _am_ nervous," Leia replied. "I love him dearly but still, marriage is a big step."

"He's a fabulous man, Leia," Chani affirmed even as the Force chimed in their heads.

The three Skywalker sisters turned abruptly and called out together, "Come in!"

The door slid open and Luke and Jackson sidled in with full hands, both looking uneasy.

"No," Leia stated firmly.

"Oh, come on, Leia," Jackson whined.

"No, you are not squirting water at us at the end of the ceremony. Put those water guns away."

"It's traditional!" Luke replied with a smirk. "On Tatooine, water is life."

"Well, we're not getting married on Tatooine!" Leia insisted. "We're on Naboo. On Naboo, the bride wears white and the groom wears whatever he wants and there are flowers and singing birds. No water guns!"

"You're no fun," Jackson groaned dramatically, then winced as his sister gently bopped him on the head with the Force.

"Ok, Ok ..."

"You look fabulous, Leia," Luke said, his eyes suddenly misty.

"Thank you," Leia replied, stepping over and hugging her twin carefully so that she wouldn't crush her dress.

"You really do," Charis murmured, stepping into the room. The second Skywalker daughter had grown into a statuesque brunette with blue eyes which were openly teary at the sight of her eldest sister in her wedding finery.

The six Skywalker siblings, suddenly emotional, met for a group hug before disengaging.

"We're going to miss you so much," Jackson said.

"Hey, it's not like I'm disappearing forever. We've been coming and going for many years now," Leia pointed out.

"It still won't be quite the same," Lina said with a tremulous smile. "And Luke's getting married next month to Mara, whom I love, don't get me wrong, but still, it's ... it's hard."

"Only constant in life change is," Jackson stated in startling mimicry of Master Yoda, and everyone laughed.

/

_Terrace_

_Varykino_

_1 hour later_

"Do you, Leia Skywalker, take this man, Biggs Darklighter, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Leia smiled at her old playmate and friend and now love, "I do."

"And do you, Biggs Darklighter, take this woman, Leia Skywalker, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said, and Biggs and Leia stepped forward to engage in a chaste kiss which quickly turned passionate.

There were cheers from the assembled friends, relatives, Jedi, Tuskens, politicians, Mandalorians, Nubians, and an array of sentient mosses. Wilhuff Tarkin, now an elderly man, found himself sobbing quietly and happily into the shoulder of Master Yoda, who was himself quite emotional. The previous years had been hard for the ancient Jedi. It had taken many talks and even a few mock lightsaber battles to convince the Jedi Grandmaster that the old ways needed significant revamping, including discarding the rules against attachments. He still felt cold shivers at Jedi weddings, but the reactions were diminishing with time.

Leia Darklighter certainly looked and felt happy in the Force, anyway. Yoda supposed that was a good thing.

/

_Med Bay_

_Chandrila_

_2 weeks later_

"Hello, sweetheart," Han Solo murmured to the baby in his arms.

The baby gazed at her father with the blank bewilderment of extreme youth and then yawned.

"She's kind of squashed looking, isn't she?" Qi'ra Solo murmured from her bed.

"Darling, she's as gorgeous as her mother," Solo replied, leaning over and kissing his precious wife on the head. "You did a fabulous, amazing, glorious job."

"It was certainly hard work," Qi'ra grimaced, then smiled in a besotted way at her firstborn daughter, "but totally worth it."

"I love you, Qi'ra."

"I know, Han."

The End

_Author Note: I am sure some are horrified that I married Leia and Han off to the wrong people but I think Han and Qi'ra had a chance for a good future if the Empire wasn't running amok and if the slavers of Corellia were brought under control. So this is an alternate happy ending for both Han and Leia._


End file.
